The Light Come Back (THE END)
by Lucas Kuro
Summary: Setelah Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat, Naruto memutuskan untuk berkelana sambil berlatih menggunakan Hiraishin. Karena pertama kalinya Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin, ia terdampar di Dunia Avengers dan Justice League. Selain itu, ia juga berubah menjadi perempuan akibat Kurama sang partner memutuskan untuk mengorbankan nyawa menghidupkan kembali teman pertamanya akibat gesekan dimensi
1. chapter 1

Satu - Prolog

Karakter bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Chapter 1 - Prolog

" Ughhh" gumam seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun. Dia berambut kuning secerah matahari, kulit putih bagaikan susu, tubuh indah seperti model papan atas, dan jangan lupakan mata beriris sapphire seindah langit dan laut. Inilah tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, dattebayo ?" tanyanya. "Lebih baik aku tanyakan Kurama saja."

Ia pun memejamkan matanya, tiba - tiba ia berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Kurama, kau dimana? Aku ingin bertanya padamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Kurama!!Kau dimana, kenapa kau tak menjawabnya?"

"Aku disini gaki." kata seseorang yang ternyata sang Kyuubi no Kitsune atau Kurama. "Kurama, kenapa kau tak datang saat aku memanggilmu?, dan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku berubah menjadi perempuan?"

"Saat kau berlatih menggunakan Hiraishin, kau tidak sengaja membuka portal dimensi sehingga kita kemari dan kenapa kau berubah menjadi perempuan, itu karena aku mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menghidupkanmu kembali tetapi Kami-sama menghidupkanmu menjadi perempuan." kata panjang lebar Kurama.

"Begitu ya, Kurama." jawab Naruto. "Jadi kau mati begitu, Kurama?" tanya lanjut Naruto.

"Begitulah, gaki. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tahu kau pasti kuat karena aku percaya bahwa kau bisa hidup di dunia ini dengan kuat, mengingat kau pernah merasakan kehidupan yang lebih keras dari ini, bukan begitu, Naru-chan?" jawab dan tanya Kurama.

"Hai, Kurama-nii. Arigato telah mau percaya kepadaku." jawab tegas Naruto.

"Sama-sama, Naru-chan. Berhati-hatilah kau di dunia ini." pesan Kurama. Setelah itu, Kurama menghilang dengan sebuah cahaya yang terang. Naruto pun mengangguk dan menahan tangisnya, ia rasa percuma menangis sebaiknya ia cepat keluar dari sini dan pergi melihat dunia yang sekarang ia tinggali.

Ia pun membuka matanya yang ia lihat sekarang sebuah kamar kecil namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Naruto mencoba untuk duduk namun setelah itu, ia mendengar suara "Kau sudah bangun, nak?" tanya seorang wanita kira-kira berumur 38 tahun.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, bibi umh..."

"Namaku Cleira White. Maaf tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Jadi bagaimana keadaanmu, nak?" tanya Mrs. Cleira.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja bibi Cleira. Dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal bibi." jawab Naruto.

"Syukurlah, nak. Tadi aku sempat khawatir kau kenapa-napa mengingat kau kutemukan di hutan dekat rumahku ini" jawab Mrs. Cleira. "Kalau begitu, dimana rumahmu, siapa nama orang tuamu, dan juga nomor telpon mereka agar mereka bisa kuhubungi untuk menemukanmu di sini!" jawab Mrs. Cleira.

"Maaf, Bibi Cleira. Aku yatim piatu sejak kecil. Dan aku tak tahu dimana rumahku sekarang. Aku hanya tinggal di hutan saja untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku." jawab Naruto dengan sedikit kebohongan. Ia merasa bersalah membohongi wanita dihadapannya ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini untuk keamanan identitasnya. Sedangkan Cleira sangat iba kepada Naruto, mengapa gadis secantik Naruto bisa mengalami kehidupan sepedih itu, namun ia tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

"Ohh begitu yaa. Jika begitu jadilah putri angkatku karena aku merasa kesepian disini. Suamiku Esteban White, telah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan, sedangkan anak aku belum punya karena aku mandul. Jadi, apakah kau mau jadi putri angkatku, Naru dan bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Mrs. Cleira.

"Entahlah, bibi. Aku sangat berterimakasih sekali tetapi apa aku pantas. Dan bibi boleh kok memanggil seperti tadi." jawab Naruto.

"Tentu saja kau pantas. Kau tak perlu khawatir, semuanya aku yang urus!" tegas Mrs. Cleira. "Sekarang panggil aku Mom, my little daughter!" perintah dan permintaan Mom Cleira.

"Terimakasih bib..., ma..maaf ma..maksudku Mom." jawab Naruto dengan gugup ketika melihat pelototan Mom barunya, seperti Kaa-sannya, Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina.

"Terimakasih sweetheart. Sekarang namamu Naru White tetapi jika kau tidak ingin, tidak apa-apa." jawab Mom Cleira.

"Terimakasih Mom, tapi bolehkah ketika aku dalam penyamaran atau apapun itu memakai namaku yang dulu? tanya Naruto.

"Tentu sweetheart. Apapun untukmu." jawab Mom Cleira.

Sejak saat itu ia tinggal di kediaman ibu angkatnya, Cleira White. Namun ia juga membuat bunshin secara diam-diam agar tak ketahuan ibunya untuk mencari informasi di dunia ini. Mengingat ia masih asing dengan dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dua - Meet Tony Stark dan Bruce Wayne

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Chapter Dua : Meet Tony Stark dan Bruce Wayne

Akhirnya Naruto mendapat informasi dari bunshin yang ciptakan. Informasi tersebut berisi di dunia ini ada tim superheroes bernama Avengers dan Justice League. Kedua tim tersebut sangat bertolak belakangan, Avengers membuka identitas mereka pada dunia sedangkan Justice League menutup identitas mereka. Namun akhirnya mereka dapat bersatu karena mungkin jika mereka bersatu, mereka dapat mengalahkan musuh yang kuat secara bersama-sama.

Para superheroes itu sekarang tinggal di AJL (Avengers-Justice League) Tower yang mereka buat bersama-sama. Tower tersebut didanai oleh Tony Stark dan Bruce Wayne. Sungguh menarik, ketika orang kaya Avengers dan Justice League bertemu.

Naruto juga mendapatkan informasi tentang peristiwa penyerangan alien di New York dan Pertarungan robot vs Avengers di Sokovia. Namun ia mencoba mencari tahu bagaimana kekuatan mereka, ternyata ia menemukan informasi tentang kekuatan mereka. Captain America dengan perisainya, Iron man dengan robot ditubuhnya, Hulk dengan radiasi gamma yang ia punya, serta anggota lain yang memiliki kekuatan bermacam-macam.

.

.

.

Skip...

Sekarang ia bekerja sebagai direktur di perusahaan bernama NW corp. Perusahaan yang Naruto jalani sekarang berada di bidang perhotelan dan ekonomi. Banyak jalan yang ia lalui untuk dapat menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Contoh, akibat dirinya yang yatim piatu, ia diajari tata krama oleh ibu angkatnya Mom Cleira karena menurutnya seorang perempuan harus memiliki sikap anggun dan lembut. Ia juga ikut sekolah namun Excel karena otak jeniusnya turunan ayahnya Namikaze Minato. Mom Cleira yang ia sayangi tiada saat umurnya 20 tahun dan sekarang sudah 1 tahun genap pasca kematiannya. Namun ia tidak terpuruk, ia takut mengecewakan Momnya akibat terlalu lama sedih.

Ia juga berhati-hati jika berkontak dengan Avengers dan Justice League. Mengingat ia adalah seorang Ninja dan harus hati-hati dalam bertemu teman atau musuh. Menurutnya itu merepotkan, bagaimana hidupmu yang tenang, damai, dan indah terusik oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh yang merasa terusik oleh makhluk berkekuatan aneh yang dapat membahayakan manusia di dunia mereka. Ia juga tidak mencari masalah di sini malahan ia senang karena di sini amat damai.

Namun ia juga merindukan teman-teman dan keluarganya di Konoha sana. "Apakah mereka mencariku, mengkhawatirkanku, dan kehilanganku ketika aku pergi?" batin Naruto. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia terlalu berpikiran macam-macam sekarang tentang Konoha. Mungkin ini akibat sedihnya Mom Cleira pergi dari hidupnya.

Dan kini ia sedang rapat bersama pengusaha lainnya. Rapat ini mengundang seluruh direktur ternama di dunia. Mengingat itu, ia harus berhati-hati bertemu Tony Stark dan Bruce Wayne saat rapat nanti. Karena ia takut, jika bertemu mereka, ia tidak sengaja lepas kontrol maupun membunuh mereka. Mengingat kekuatannya, ia dapat membunuh tiga dewa jika ia mau.

Sekalipun hidupnya damai namun ia berjaga-jaga untuk jika ada pertempuran atau semacam konflik lainnya. Kemampuannya tidaklah menumpul justru semakin bertambah mengingat ia sering berlatih secara diam-diam saat Momnya dulu hidup. Dan kini ia bebas berlatih secara terang-terangan namun harus diberi kekkai agar tak menarik perhatian Avengers dan Justice League serta mitologi dewa dewi yang hidup di dunia ini, Contohnya Mitologi Olympus, Norse, Shinto, Hindu, serta Buddha.

.

.

.

Skip...

Setelah rapat selesai, ia langsung pergi menuju basement yang dipergunakan untuk parkiran namun ia dihadang oleh Tony Stark dan Bruce Wayne saat menuju mobilnya.

"Sial, mengapa mereka menghadangku?Apa mereka tahu aku?Bagaimana bisa bukankah aku menyembunyikan keberadaanku dengan baik?" tanya cemas batin Naruto.

"Maaf, My Lady. Apa benar kau pemilik NW corp?" tanya Tony Stark.

"Ahh, itu benar. Aku adalah pemilik NW corp. Memang ada apa dengan hal itu?" jawab Naruto dengan tenang. "Jadi mereka bertanya tentang itu, oh Kami-sama arigato telah menyelamatkanku." batin terimakasih Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Miss Naru. Hanya saja aku merasa heran. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sama sekali di sini. Dan juga semua data dan identitasmu di internet serta media lainnya, aku tak dapat menemukannya. Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" jawab Bruce Wayne yang daritadi diam saja.

"Itu benar, apa kau memalsukan data dan identitasmu? Jika begitu ikutlah dengan kami!" Perintah Tony Stark.

"Memangnya kalian ini siapa, seenaknya saja menyuruhku ikut dengan kalian!Dan juga kalian tidak boleh asal tuduh sembarangan begitu, aku memalsukan identitasku agar tak diketahui orang banyak serta Avengers dan Justice League" ceplos Naruto. "Aduh, kenapa kau keceplosan, Baka-Naruto?" batin Naruto.

"Hoo, jika begitu kau ikut dengan kami sekarang." jawab Tony Stark.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian, tetapi besok karena aku ingin istirahat sekarang." jawab nurut Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kau lari?" tanya Tony Stark.

"Aku tak akan lari, jika aku lari sudah pasti ku lakukan sekarang." jawab tegas Naruto.

"Baiklah, Miss Naru. Aku percaya padamu. Dan oh ya, kau sangat cantik sekali dan mempesona seperti matahari dan baju yang kau pakai sangat seksi sekali." jawab dan puji Tony Stark.

"Huh, pergilah. Aku tak perlu pujianmu." ketus Naruto.

"OK OK, Miss Naru. Kami pergi dulu, see you later Honey. Oh ya ketika kau sudanh datang, parkirkan saja mobilnya di basement AJL Tower. Lalu pergi menuju lift, kita akan berbincang di lantai 6." jawab dan goda Tony Stark. Ia suka sekali melihat gadis itu jika marah. Menurutnya itu sangat imut sekali dengan pipi kemerah-merahan seperti tomat.

"See you later, too, Mr. Iron. Baiklah nanti akan kulakukan." ledek dan jawab Naruto. Naruto tidak suka jika dipanggil seperti itu. Memangnya ia itu madu apa. Akhirnya Tony Stark dan Bruce Wayne pergi dengan mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

"Besok pasti menjadi hari yang merepotkan bagiku." jawab Naruto sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, masuk, dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Tiga - Become a Friend

Kini Naruto berada di depan gedung AJL Tower. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya di basement AJL Tower seperti yang dikatakan Tony Stark. Lalu pergi menuju lift, tekan tombol 6 dan menunggu beberapa saat. Setelah sampai, di depan lift ada seorang wanita berambut hitam pekat, tubuh molek yang membuat semua wanita iri tapi tidak untuknya, dan warna mata Coklat yang indah. Dia adalah Diana Prince, Wonder Woman.

"Hai, namaku Diana Prince. Kau bisa memanggilku Diana. Dan siapa namamu?" sapa Diana Prince.

"Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto, Diana. Apakah kau disuruh Mr. Stark untuk mengantarkanku ke ruangannya atau ruang introgasi?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, yes. Aku di suruh Tony untuk mengantarkanmu ke ruangan bukan yang seperti kau katakan hanya saja berbicara denganmu. Disana juga ada anggota tim lainnya. Kau tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir, ini hanya sesi tanya jawab saja, untuk memutuskan bahwa kau ini teman atau musuh." jawab panjang Diana.

"Begitu yah. Kau tahu Diana, aku hanya ingin hidup tenang di dunia ini. Aku tak ingin mencampuri kalian dan dunia ini karena menurutku itu hanya membawaku pada masalah yang besar." jawab Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu, kita mencoba untuk berinteraksi denganmu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah orang baik, seperti saat ini. Aku sangat nyaman diajak bicara olehmu. Aku yakin kau orang baik hanya saja kau berasal dari dimensi lain." jawab Diana.

" Thank you, Diana. Aku harap ini tidak membawaku ke masalah yang besar." jawab Naruto.

"Sure, Naru." jawab Diana. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau cantik sekali dengan gaun itu." puji Diana.

"Thanks, Diana. Kau pun juga begitu." jawab Naruto.

"Thanks too, Naruto. Ayo kita pergi. Aku takut mereka menunggu terlalu lama." jawab Diana. Mereka pun pergi menuju ruangan para anggota Avengers dan Justice League berkumpul.

.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai, Diana mengetuk pintu dan pintu terbuka oleh Vision."Ahh, Miss Diana, Mr. Stark dan lainnya menunggu daritadi, ayo kita mulai sesi tanya jawabnya." beritahu Vision.

"Baiklah, Vision. Naruto duduklah di tengah-tengah, di sana sudah ada meja dan kursi yang disiapkan dari tadi " jawab Diana.

"Baik, Diana." jawab Naruto. Naruto berjalan ke tengah-tengah, dia tetap tenang sekalipun ia dilihat oleh anggota Avengers dan Justice League lainnya. Sedangkan para Anggota Avengers dan Justice League laki-laki hanya tercengang dan terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto. Menurut mereka, apakah dia adalah bidadari yang tersesat di dunia ini. Tetapi mereka segera hilangkan perasaan mereka, mengingat ia nanti adalah calon teman atau musuh mereka. "Tetapi jika menjadi teman, bukankah bagus jika dia ada di sini?" batin senang anggota laki-laki Avengers dan Justice League. "Aku berharap dia ada di sini dan menjadi anggota tim ini. Namun aku juga bersaing dengan yang lain untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya." batin anggota laki-laki Avengers dan Justice League.

"Baiklah, karena Miss Naruto sudah datang. Kita mulai sesi tanya jawabnya." jawab Bruce Wayne.

"So, siapa nama aslimu, Miss Naruto?"

"Nama asliku Namikaze Senju Uzumaki Hyuuga Naruto."

"Darimana kau berasal?"

"Aku berasal dari Konoha, tepatnya dimensi lain."

"Sebutkan nama orang tua dan keluargamu yang lain!"

"Nama ayahku Namikaze Minato, ibuku Senju Uzumaki Kushina. Bibiku bernama Senju Tsunade, pamanku Senju Nawaki, kakek nenek dari ayahku bernama Namikaze Minoru dan Namikaze Hyuuga Yuki. Kakek dan nenek ibuku bernama Senju Arashi dan Senju Uzumaki Harumi. Kakek nenek buyut dari ibuku bernama Senju Hashirama dan Uzumaki Mito serta adik kakek buyutku bernama Senju Tobirama. Sedangkan ayahku tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di dimensi ini?"

"Saat itu aku sedang berkelana, memutuskan berlatih sebuah teknik bernama Hiraishin, tiba-tiba aku tidak sengaja membuka portal menuju dimensi lain. Sebenarnya aku dulu laki-laki namun akibat diriku yang sekarat, temanku menghidupkan dengan bayarannya adalah nyawanya tapi Kami-sama, Tuhan di duniaku menghendakiku seorang perempuan agar tidak terjadi kehancuran antar dimensi.

"Aku sungguh terkejut mendengar kau laki-laki dulunya. Menurutku itu menakjubkan, dulu kau laki-laki sekarang kau perempuan. Aku rasa kau tersiksa dengan tubuh seperti itu."

"Tak ada yang mungkin bagi kuasa Tuhan. Yah aku tersiksa dengan tubuh ini."

"Baiklah. Apa itu Hiraishin?"

"Hiraishin adalah teknik perpindahan tempat yang sangat cepat bahkan melebihi kilat. Teknik tersebut tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang. Teknik itu dibuat oleh adik kakek buyutku. Dan disempurnakan oleh ayahku. Karena jutsu itulah ayahku terkenal."

"Hmm, baiklah. Apa tujuan di dunia ini sekarang?"

"Tujuanku hidup di dunia ini adalah hidup dengan damai dan tenang. Aku tidak ingin terkena masalah lagi seperti di duniaku dulu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian. Aku juga tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan kalian. Maka dari itu aku menghindari kalian."

"Begitu, ya. Kami akan berdiskusi apa kau akan dijadikan teman atau musuh. Mengingat kau tidak berbohong sama sekali."

"Mengapa kau bisa percaya kepadaku sebegitu mudahnya. Aku ini orang asing, bisa saja aku berbohong."

"Jika kau berbohong, seharusnya kau daritadi kepanasan. Kau, maksudku kakimu tadi dililiti tali laso Hestia yang dapat membuat seseorang berkata jujur. Lagipula mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi aku percaya padamu. Lihatlah kakimu!"

Naruto pun melihat kakinya, ternyata benar disana ada tali yang bersinar kekuningan. "Tapi sejak kapan tali itu ada di kakiku?" batin Naruto.

"Sejak kau duduk di kursi ini, Miss Naruto." jawab Bruce Wayne. "Apa ia bisa membaca pikiranku?" tanya batin Naruto. Sudahlah mungkin ia hanya beruntung saja.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku pergi sekarang juga?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum bisa, Miss Naru. Kita belum memutuskan kau ini teman atau musuh. Kau disinilah terlebih dahulu, berkenalan dengan anggota kami yang perempuan, yang mungkin bisa kau jadikan teman." jawab Steve Roger, Captain America.

"Hahh, baiklah." jawab Naruto sambil menghela napas. Setelah itu, para anggota laki-laki Avengers dan Justice League berdiskusi di ruangan lain. Sedangkan anggota perempuan Avengers dan Justice League memutuskan untuk mengajak ngobrol Naruto.

"Hai, namaku Natasha Romanoff. Kau bisa memanggilku Natasha. Sedangkan ini Wanda Maximoff, kau bisa memanggilnya Wanda dan yang ini kau tahukan." sapa Natasha sang Black Widow sambil mengenalkan anggota perempuan yang lain. Dari Wanda menuju Diana.

"Hai, Naru. Itu benar kau bisa memanggilku Wanda." sapa Wanda sang Scarlet Witch.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, anggota laki-laki Avengers dan Justice League keluar dan itu membuat para anggota perempuan Avengers dan Justice League merasa cemas."Bagaimana jika mereka memutuskan Naru menjadi musuh?Dia orang yang baik juga menyenangkan." batin cemas mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya tenang-tenang saja tetapi ia juga was-was. Ia takut jika menjadi musuh dari mereka. Mengingat Natasha, Wanda, dan Diana adalah teman pertamanya di dunia ini. Akhirnya Steve membuka mulutnya," Miss Naruto kami memutuskan kau menjadi..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Chapter 4 - Live in AJL Tower

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, anggota laki-laki Avengers dan Justice League keluar dan itu membuat para anggota perempuan Avengers dan Justice League merasa cemas.

"Bagaimana jika mereka memutuskan Naru menjadi musuh?Dia orang yang baik juga menyenangkan." batin cemas mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya tenang-tenang saja tetapi ia juga was-was. Ia takut jika menjadi musuh dari mereka. Mengingat Natasha, Wanda, dan Diana adalah teman pertamanya di dunia ini. Akhirnya Steve membuka mulutnya," Miss Naruto kami memutuskan kau menjadi teman kami."

.

.

.

.

Flasback on...

Di dalam ruangan ada banyak laki-laki dan mereka sedang memutuskan Uzumaki Naruto layak dijadikan teman atau musuh.

"Menurutku Uzumaki Naruto layak dijadikan teman." kata Barry Allen, Flash."Dia juga sangat cantik dan manis."

"Akupun juga begitu, dia benar-benar sangat enak jika diajak bicara mengingat bahasa tubuhnya yang tenang." sahut Tony.

"Apa kalian gila?Kita belum tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya dia." seru Victor Stone, Cyborg.

"Victor benar. Kita tidak bisa memutuskan orang asing menjadi teman kita semudah itu." sahut Steve menyetujui pendapat Victor.

"Selain itu, ia juga terlihat mencurigakan. Bagaimana ia yang laki-laki tulen bisa menjadi perempuan dengan menghidupkan seseorang begitu saja." seru Bruce Banner, Hulk.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa melihat buku dari sampulnya. Kita putuskan terlebih dahulu ia menjadi teman kita lalu kita amati ia dengan tinggal bersama dengan kita. Lalu kita bisa melihat watak aslinya seperti apa, bukan begitu?" kata Clark Kent, Superman.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengawasinya dengan leluasa. Jika dia menolak, paksa dia saja." sahut Arthur Curry, Aquaman. Anggota yang lain terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberi saran?" tanya Vision.

"Apa saranmu, Vision?" sahut Clint Barton, Hawkeye.

"Kita menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di sini namun tidak diawasi oleh kita. Tapi Miss Natasha, Wanda, dan Diana saja. Aku melihat mereka sangat dekat. Jadi, dengan begitu kita mudah untuk memata-matainya." kata Vision.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus." sahut Peter Parker, Spiderman.

"Kita tempatkan dia di kamar anggota perempuan kita." sahut Bruce Wayne, Batman.

"Jadi, kita memutuskan dia adalah teman kita sekarang. Rapat selesai dan keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat." seru Steve. Setelah itu, mereka keluar dengan wajah mungkin senang, datar, dan bahagia.

Flaskback off...

.

.

.

.

Setelah Steve mengatakan hal itu, Natasha, Wanda serta Diana bertos ria karena akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul dengan Naruto.

"Namun kau tinggal di AJL Tower selama kau berada di sini." lanjut Steve.

"Aku harap kau tidak menolaknya, Miss Naru. Pindahkan barang yang kau perlukan saja untuk tinggal disini." kata Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver.

"Oh ya, kau nanti tidur bersama Natasha, Wanda, dan Diana dalam satu kamar nanti. Kau tenang saja, satu kamar sangat luas untuk menampung 10 orang." sahut Tony.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau kalian. Percuma saja aku menolak, mengingat kalian akan memaksaku kembali. Aku harap kita bisa berteman nantinya." harap Naruto.

"Tentu, Miss Naru. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi temanmu. Bahkan sampai matipun aku mau." kata Barry.

"Terimakasih atas perkataanmu tadi, Barry." sahut Naruto."Baiklah, jika begitu aku pulang untuk mengambil barangku juga bersiap-siap pindah kemari."

"Kuharap kau tidak kabur, Younglady. Dan panggil aku Steve. Panggil juga yang lain dengan nama depan saja." kata Steve.

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah Steve. OK." kata Naruto. Setelah itu, ia pergi menuju basement untuk naik mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Skip...

Setelah sampai, ia mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan nanti. Ia juga mandi terlebih dahulu di sini agar badannya segar. Selesai mandi, ia menggunakan baju kasual agar tidak merepotkan dirinya nanti. Setelah itu, ia melesat menuju AJL Tower dengan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

Ia pun memarkirkannya seperti saat ia mampir. Setelah itu menuju lift, dan menekan tombol 6. Lift pun berdenting tanda bahwa ia telah sampai di lantai 6. Ia pun menuju ruang dimana ia diintrogasi tadi. Dan benar disana sudah banyak anggota Avengers dan Justice League yang berkumpul.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga, Naru." sapa Natasha."Ku kira kau tidak akan datang karena marah saat kau diputuskan tinggal disini."

"Aku tidak marah hanya saja aku tadi mandi terlalu lama saja." sahut Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo bergabung bersama kami. Kita ingin merayakan kedatanganmu di tim ini." kata Diana.

"Itu benar. Kalau begitu malam ini kita bersenang-senang sepuasnya." kata Wanda. Malam itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang sepuasnya. Dan bahkan sampai lupa waktu.

Tony yang banyak minum sudah mulai linglung. Steve yang masih menjaga kesadarannya. Cyborg yang tidak minum apapun hanya bermain smartphone. Clark yang minum sedikit. Begitu juga dengan anggota lainnya. Sedangkan anggota perempuan Avengers dan Justice League hanya menatap mereka sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Mereka benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal ini hanya pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut Naru." batin Natasha, Wanda, dan Diana. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap diam saja karena menurutnya itu bukan urusannya. Ia tidak suka hal yang merepotkan, seperti Shikamaru. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sesuai perkataan Tony, ia tidur bersama Natasha, Wanda, dan Diana. Segera tidurlah mereka agar paginya mereka dapat bangun dengan segar.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 5 - Breakfast

Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya,"Belum bangun, yaa?" batin Naruto saat melihat Natasha, Wanda, dan Diana masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Naruto pun bangun, lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya dan setelah itu mandi.

Selesai mandi, ia pergi menuju ruang dapur untuk memasak makanan bagi para anggota Avengers dan Justice League. Naruto akan membuat sandwich, telur mata sapi dengan sosis, serta roti bakar dengan minum susu. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masak-masaknya.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar Naruto, Natasha, Wanda, dan Diana.

Natasha pun bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara berisik dan aroma harum dari dapur. Natasha melihat sekelilingnya, dia tidak melihat Naruto,"Aku rasa yang memasak adalah Naruto." batin Natasha saat melihat Wanda dan Diana masih tidur.

"Sebaiknya kubangunkan mereka agar dapat sarapan bersama Naruto apalagi jarang jika bersama dengan lainnya." batin Natasha kembali sambil mengingat anggota timnya tidak ada yang pernah sama sekali sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam secara bersama-sama. Mengingat kegiatan mereka yang padat dan sibuk. Tetapi setidaknya ada waktu luang untuk mempererat pertemanan mereka, seperti melakukan pertaruhan konyol, bermain tebak-tebakan, dan permainan kecil yang membuat mereka senang.

"Setidaknya kedatangan Naruto di sini dapat mempererat pertemanan kami yang sedikit renggang akibat kegiatan padat kami." gumam Natasha lirih. Natasha pun membangunkan Wanda dan Diana.

"Wanda, Diana bangunlah ini sudah pagi, mandilah, Naruto sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita dan lainnya ayo kita bersiap-siap agar tidak terlambat." kata Natasha.

"Iya, iya, Natasha. Kami bangun sekarang. Mandilah dulu baru nanti aku dan Diana menyusul." kata Wanda.

"Baiklah, Wanda." sahut Natasha. Diana dan Wanda yang sudah bangun merapikan tempat tidur mereka dan mereka menyusul Natasha ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi yang mereka gunakan sangat luas, di sana ada 6 Bath tub jadi mereka bisa mandi bersama serta bisa mengobrol juga.

.

.

.

.

Kamar Anggota Avengers dan Justice League.

Tempat tidur yang berantakan adalah ciri yang dapat disebutkan dari keadaan tersebut. Walaupun begitu masih ada yang rapi.

"Klontang, ting..." bunyi suara dari dapur membangunkan mereka dari tidur nyenyak mereka serta aroma harum yang menyengat di hidung.

"Hoahmm..., siapa yang memasak pagi ini?" tanya Barry.

"Kurasa itu Wanda." kata Pietro Maximoff, saudara kembar Wanda Maximoff.

"Sebaiknya kita mandi terlebih dahulu, baru kita melihatnya." saran Steve. Mereka pun mand secara bergantian. Selesai mandi, mereka segera pergi ke dapur untuk melihat siapa yang memasak dengan aroma harum yang memyengat ini.

Mereka pun sampai, tetapi mereka tidak melihat orang yang memasak, yang ada hanya masakannya.

"Wah, masakannya sangat mengugah selera sekali." kata Barry. Saat melihat masakan yang tersaji di meja.

"Kau benar, Barry. Tapi kita belum tahu siapa yang memasaknya. Bisa saja dia memberi racun di dalam masakan ini." seru Sam Wilson, Falcon.

"Apa yang dikatakan Sam benar. Sebaiknya kita menunggu Natasha, Wanda, Diana, dan Naru kemari." kata Bruce Wayne.

"Mr. Wayne tumben sekali kau memanggil wanita seperti mengenal dekat." heran Vision. Sedangkan Wayne yang mendengar hal itu, merasa gugup dan pipinya merona tipis.

"Itu benar. Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?Jika itu benar, maka kau harus bersaing denganku." seru Tony.

"A...aku ti...tidak menyukainya, aku hanya ingin mengenalnya saja, seperti Diana, Natasha, dan Wanda, itu saja. Apa maksudnya aku bersaing denganmu?" gagap dan tanya Bruce Wayne.

"Oh, aku suka dengannya." kata Tony. Sedangkan anggota laki-laki lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka sambil membatin,"Dasar playboy."

Setelah bercakap-cakap, mereka mendengar derap sepatu yang menuju arah dapur. Mereka melihat Natasha, Wanda, Diana, dan Naruto. Hanya saja Naruto memakai celemek di bajunya.

"Celemek!Tunggu, kalau begitu yang memasak adalah Naruto!" batin terkejut mereka.

"Oh, aku tak menyangka kalian sudah datang. Ku kira kalian datang terlambat seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin karena ada aroma harum yang menyengat dari arah dapur?" goda Wanda.

"Tidak, Wanda. Hanya penasaran saja untuk melihat siapa yang memasak sepagi ini." jawab Clark.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari kita mulai makannya." kata Diana.

"Tunggu, apa benar kau yang memasaknya, Naru?" kata Barry.

"Itu benar, Barry. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya saja selain kau cantik tetapi kau pandai memasak juga, yaa. Kau memang benar calon Istri idaman." puji Barry. Naruto yang mendengar pujian Barry pun wajahnya mulai merona merah pekat seperti tomat.

"Lihat, Barry. Kau membuatnya malu." seru Natasha.

"Eh, benarkah?Maaf tapi bukankah itu benar?" goda Barry lagi. Sedangkan anggota laki-laki Avengers dan Justice League yang melihat Naruto merona merah hanya tersenyum,"Dia benar-benar manis." batin mereka.

"Su...sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu saja." kata Naruto sambil menenangkan dirinya akibat kata-kata Barry tadi.

"Naru benar, sebaiknya kita makan dulu lalu kita mengobrol." kata Diana.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang sambil memuji dalam hati bahwa masakan yang mereka makan, memang benar-benar enak."Bagaimana masakan yang kubuat?Apakah enak atau tidak?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Oh, tentu saja ini enak, Naru. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kau belajar memasak?" tanya Natasha sambil mewakili jawaban yang lain.

"Aku belajar dari ibuku." kata Naruto.

"Begitu, yah. Masakan yang sederhana namun lezat. Pas sekali untuk kami." kata Peter.

"Terimakasih semuanya." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat para laki-laki salah tingkah."Dia benar-benar manis." batin semua laki-laki di situ.

Setelah selesai makan, Natasha berencana bermain sesuatu bersama yang lain. Permainan apakah itu?Kita lanjut Chapter selanjutnya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 6 - Truth or Dare

Flashback on...

Setelah selesai makan, Natasha berencana bermain sesuatu bersama yang lain. Permainan itu adalah Truth or Dare. Permainan ini dimainkan dua orang atau lebih agar semakin menarik dan menantang. Permainan ini juga membuka aib seseorang atau memaksa seseorang untuk membuka kebohongannya sendiri.

Flashback off...

.

.

.

.

"Hai, semuanya. Ayo kita main Truth or Dare!" seru Natasha.

"Hmm, baiklah." jawab semuanya.

Setelah itu, Natasha membuka Handphone canggihnya untuk menampilkan papan pemutar yang digunakan untuk memilih di mana arah panah itu berhenti.

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya!" seru Natasha.

Mereka pun mengangguk. Natasha memulai menyentuh layar Handphonenya tepatnya tulisan 'mulai' untuk memilih dimana arah panah itu berhenti.

Panah yang tertera di Handphone Natasha pun berputar dan berhenti di... depan Naruto.

"Gawat, aku harap tidak ditanya-tanyai yang aneh-aneh oleh Natasha." batin harap Naruto.

"Hahaha, Naruto, sepertinya kau menyadari permainanku." batin Natasha.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Siapa laki-laki yang kau sukai saat di dimensi ini? Tepatnya anggota laki-laki anggota Avengers dan Justice League yang ada di sini." kata Natasha yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Gawat!Bagaimana ini?Siapa yang aku pilih?Aku bahkan tak menyukai mereka." batin putus asa Naruto.

"Naru, jadi siapa yang kau sukai di sini?Lihat mereka jadi tidak sabar mendengar perkataanmu." goda Natasha.

"Huh, Aku suka dengan Barry. Aku suka dengannya karena dia laki-laki pertama yang ramah padaku saat pertama kalinya aku di sini." kata Naruto sambil mendengus. Barry yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi senang bukan kepalang. Ia rasanya ingin melayang di angkasa akibat perkataan Naruto yang menyukai dirinya.

"Hmmpp...Begitu, ya." kata Natasha sambil menahan tawa.

Kami pun melanjutkan permainan dan arah panah berhenti di depan...Clark.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Wayne padanya."Dare." Wayne tersenyum tidak sabar melihat dare apa yang akan Clark lakukan.

"Kau harus mencium salah satu perempuan yang ada di sini. Tepatnya di pipi perempuan itu." kata Wayne.

"Apa kau bercanda?Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal itu?Lagipula bisa saja mereka menghajarku." seru kesal Clark. Clark hanya memandang kesal Wayne yang kini tersenyum kepadanya. Ia mana mungkin melakukan hal itu kepada perempuan yang ada di sini, mengingat ia sangat menghormati wanita karena ibunya yang merawat ia sedari kecil hingga seperti ini.

"Kau pengecut sekali, Clark." ejek Tony. Tony hanya merasa kesal, kenapa tidak ia saja yang diberi dare seperti itu, ia ingin sekali mencium pipinya Naruto. Ia ingin merasakan mencium pipinya yang gembil itu."Cute." batin Tony.

"Hei, aku tidak pengecut. Aku hanya menghormati wanita. Itu saja." seru kesal Clark."Tapi baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." lanjut Clark. Clark pun melakukannya. Pertama, ia terlihat memikirkan siapa yang akan ia cium. Kedua, ia mulai terlihat ragu untuk melakukannya. Ketiga, ia mulai menuju Diana tetapi ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan ia mencium pipi...Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya cengo. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto memerah sampai ke telinganya dan ia memegang pipi kanannya yang dicium Clark. Clark yang mencium, hanya bisa menutup wajahnya untuk menutupi malu akibat perbuatan yang ia lakukan. Entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk mencium pipi gadis bermata sapphire itu. Tapi ketika ia mencium, ia merasakan pipinya sangat gembil dan halus. Ia juga merasa ingin mencium pipi itu berkali-kali.

Sedangkan anggota Avengers dan Juatice League hanya mampu terdiam."Aku tak menyangka, Clark akan mencium Naru/gadis asing itu/Miss Naru." kata anggota Avengers dan Justice League tak menyangka. Bagi mereka semua, mencium Diana mungkin tidak apa-apa mengingat Diana dan Clark sangat dekat karena mereka berteman serta mereka berteman dekat. Tetapi mencium Naruto yang hanya orang asing juga orang yang berasal dari dimensi lain, ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Tapi tidak bagi Tony dan Barry. Tony menyukai Naruto dan Barry juga menyukainya. Tony tidak suka ada yang menyentuh sesuatu yang ia sukai. Mungkin kini Tony, Clark, dan Barry akan menjadi saingan.

"Emm...Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan saja permainannya." kata Natasha. Ia rasa menggoda Naruto setelah permainan Truth or Dare adalah ide yang bagus. Ia senang sekali melihat pipi gembil itu yang menggembung kesal serta bibir yang mengerucutkan. Oh, itu sangat manis dan imut sekali baginya, serta Wanda dan Diana.

Arah panah pun berhenti dan berhenti di depan...Tony.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." jawabnya sambil melihat tajam ke arah Clark.

"Aku ingin kau memukul pipi Steve." kata Diana sambil menahan tawa.

"What?Apa kau bercanda denganku?Steve akan memukulku kembali." seru kesal Tony.

"Come on, Tony. Ini tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memukulmu. Lagipula hanya satu pukulan, bukan?" kata Steve. Tony pun memukul Steve, Sedangkan Steve hanya menahan kesakitan di pipinya. Mereka pun bermain kembali hingga tak sadar bahwa pagi tergantikan oleh siang dan siang tergantikan oleh malam.

"Hai, semuanya, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kita mandi lalu makan malam. Tetapi sebelum itu, siapa yang akan memasak makan malam ?" tanya Diana yang telah sadar bahwa hari sudah malam.

"Aku saja. Aku tidak masalah menjadi koki kalian. Mengingat aku menumpang hidup di sini." jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naru. Tapi kau tidak menumpang hidup di sini malahan kami sangat senang kau di sini. Jangan jadikan dirimu beban, oke?Mereka semua juga menerimamu kok, ya kan, guys?" tanya Natasha sambil meminta pertolongan terhadap teman-temannya yang lain.

"Itu benar, Miss Naru. Jangan merasa begitu. Lebih baik punya teman dibandingkan punya musuh." kata Steve.

"Hehehe, baiklah. Maaf membuat kalian tidak enak dengan perkataanku." kata Naruto tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab semua anggota Avengers dan Justice League.

Mereka pun mandi lalu makan malam yang dimasakkan Naruto. Naruto memasak banyak makanan untuk mereka, seperti Spaghetti, Steak, French Fries, Grilled Chicken, dan Fried Chicken. Dengan makanan seperti itu, mereka akhirnya kenyang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dengan menonton TV, mereka pergi tidur.

"Good Night, everyone." kata Naruto.

"Good Night, too Naru/Miss Naru/Naruto." jawab anggota Avengers dan Justice League.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 7 - Dancing With Clark

Pagi hari yang seperti biasa. Naruto yang bangun pagi lalu mandi. Setelah itu memasak untuk anggota Avengers dan Justice League serta untuk dirinya. Sedangkan yang lain seperti biasa, bangun siang lalu mandi, lalu makan.

Tetapi pagi ini terlihat berbeda dikarenakan anggota perempuan dari Avengers dan Justice League harus pergi sebab mereka mendapat misi dari Leader of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nick Fury. Sedangkan ada beberapa anggota laki-laki Avengers dan Justice League juga mendapat misi dari Nick, seperti Clint, Steve, Banner, Pietro, Vision, Sam, Bucky, dan Victor. Tony dan Wayne mengurus perusahaan mereka, dan Barry bekerja. Sedangkan Clark libur akibat Tony dan Wayne yang ikut campur dalam Kantor Daily Planet. Dan kini ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Naruto akibat perlakuan tidak sopannya kemarin.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Naru. Ma...maaf untuk perlakuanku kemarin. Kau tahu, bukan bahwa itu cuma permainan?" kata Clark dengan menahan kegugupannya. Ia sungguh malu karena mencium orang tak dikenalnya. Lagipula ia melakukan hal itu karena tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Tapi mungkin itu memberi sedikit keuntungan baginya.

Naruto pun merona merah malu."Ah, ti...tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu cuma permainan dan keisengan Wanda." jawab Naruto dengan gugup.

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih." kata Clark dengan canggung. Ini akibat ia dan Naruto berdua saja di AJL Tower yang sangat besar.

"Apa kau tidak mengurus perusahaanmu, Naru?" kata Clark tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, yang mengurus adalah clonku. Mengingat aku yang tidak diperbolehkan keluar oleh kalian. Jadi, aku jaga-jaga membuat sebuah clon namun clonku itu menyamar menjadi orang kepercayaanku." kata Naruto memberitahu.

"Hmm, begitu ya. Kau selalu siap kapanpun ya." puji Clark.

"Hehehe, itu biasa saja." kata Naruto dengan menyengir lima jari. Clark yang melihat itu hanya terpesona, baginya Naruto itu sangat bersinar di matanya. Setelah itu ia sadar apa yang ia pikirkan,"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Clark?" batin Clark.

"Emm...jika begitu bolehkah aku pergi ke ruangan yang tenang dan sunyi, mungkin?" tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke sebuah ruangan?" tanya Clark bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin ketenangan itu saja serta ingin menerima telepon dari clonku." kata Naruto dengan sedikit kebohongan. Selama ia berada di dimensi ini, ia tertarik dengan tarian yang seperti di kerajaan menurutnya itu sangat indah, maka dari itu ia ingin mempelajarinya tapi ia juga tidak ingin ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah. Mari kutunjukkan ruangannya." kata Clark. Clark pun menuntun Naruto ke ruangan yang ia maksud dan Naruto pun mengikutinya. Setelah itu mereka pun sampai.

"Baiklah, Naru. Kita telah sampai ke ruangannya. Jika aku begitu, aku tinggal dulu, ya." kata Clark.

"Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih telah mengantarkan aku ke ruangan ini." jawab Naruto." Sama-sama, Naru." kata Clark sambil meninggalkan Naruto di depan pintu ruangan itu.

Naruto pun memasuki ruangan tersebut."Hmm...ruangan yang sunyi dan tenang. Cocok sekali untik dijadikan latihan dansa." batin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Ia pun berlatih dansa di ruangan itu.

Ia pun berlatih terus menerus namun ini ia sudah beberapa kali mencobanya, dan hasilnya selalu gagal."Huh ini benar-benar susah sekali, tebbayo." teriak Naruto kesal. Ia benar-benar marah karena ini sudah beberapa kalinya ia mencoba tetapi hasilnya selalu gagal dan juga ia mulai kelelahan. Naruto pun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai lalu minum botol kemasan yang ia bawa tadi.

Tiba-tiba Clark datang dan berkata kepada Naruto,"Naru, sepertinya latihan menarimu belum maksimal, ya." kata Clark. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat keberadaan Clark terkejut, ia merasa malu jika ada yang melihatnya dansa.

"Da...dari mana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto dengan gugup.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu teriak. Jadi kuhampiri saja karena takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu tetapi yang kulihat adalah kau frustasi akibat latihan menari yang belum bisa kau lakukan." kata Clark.

"Hmm...begitu ya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menyempurnakan latihan dansaku kembali." kata Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu?" tanya Clark menawarkan dirinya untuk mengajari Naruto.

"Benarkah, kau tidak bercandakan?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian.

"Tentu dengan senang hati aku mengajarimu." kata Clark.

Clark pun menuju ke tengah ruangan itu dengan Naruto yang memegang tangannya lalu berhenti sejenak untuk menentukan posisinya. Clark pun mulai mengenggam tangan Naruto bersamaan tangan Clark ditaruh di pinggang Naruto, lalu tangan Naruto yang dituntun Clark menuju pundaknya.

Mereka pun memulai menarinya. Namun beberapa kali Naruto tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Clark. Beberapa kali Clark harus menahan ringisannya akibat Naruto yang menginjak kakinya."Uhh, pasti kakiku akan memerah dan bengkak." batin Clark.

"Naru lebih baik kau melihat mataku agar terlihat tenang." kata Clark. Seketika itu Sapphire bertemu hijau kebiruan. "Indah." batin mereka mengagumi warna mata masing masing secara bersamaan.

Setelah itu Naruto pun mulai tenang dan dansa itu mulai berjalan dengan lancar. Naruto masih melihat mata Clark. Ia tidak memindahkan pandangannya ke manapun. Dansanya pun mulai selesai dan diakhiri dengan Naruto yang diputar oleh Clark. Naruto pun sadar apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ma...maafkan aku, Clark." kata Naruto dengan gugup. Sepertinya Naruto ketularan gagapnya Hinata.

"Ah, ti...tidak apa-apa, Naru." jawab Clark dengan gugup sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

Naruto pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Te...terimakasih atas bantuannya sehingga kini aku bisa berdansa dengan benar." kata Naruto.

"Ah, iya sama-sama. Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya sekali lagi agar kau bisa berdansa dengan benar?" tanya Clark.

"Emm...baiklah." jawab Naruto. Mereka pun berlatih berdansa lagi sampai Naruto menguasainya. Dan kini ia bisa menguasainya berkat Clark.

"Terimakasih, Clark. Atas bantuanmu kini aku bisa berdansa dengan benar." kata Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Lagipula aku senang membantu." jawab Clark."Dan kini aku menyukai ah-tidak lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu." batin Clark.

Naruto mengusulkan agar mereka segera mandi lalu memasakkan masakan anggota Avengers dan Justice League lainnya untuk pulang agar saat mereka langsung mandi lalu makan. Clark pun menyetujuinya. Setelah itu mereka keluar dari ruangan itu secara bersama-sama. Lalu mandi dan untuk Naruto ia memasak makanan dibantu Clark yang menyiapkan peralatan makanan.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anggota Avengers dan Justice League pulang dan Naruto, Clark menyambutnya. Anggota Avengers dan Justice League disuruh oleh Naruto untuk mandi. Mengingat mereka yang baru pulang dari misi dan juga bekerja, pasti badan mereka kotor-kotor. Anggota Avengers dan Justice League pun menyetujuinya sehingga mereka pun mandi. Selesai mandi mereka menuju ke dapur untuk makan bersama Naruto dan Clark.

Setelah sampai, mereka pun memulai acara makan malamnya. Salah satu anggota Avengers dan Justice League yang mengikuti misi dan bekerja bertanya kepada Naruto dan Clark, yaitu Natasha."Bagaimana keadaan kalian selama kami tinggalkan saat misi?" tanya Natasha penasaran.

Naruto pun merona begitu juga dengan Clark.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku bersama Clark banyak berbicara untuk mengakrabkan diri serta tadi Clark meminta maaf kepadaku untuk yang kemarin, ya kan Clark?" kata Naruto setelah menenangkan dirinya.

"Itu benar. Apa yang dikatakan Naru benar. Kami banyak berbicara tadi. Dan itu benar, aku juga meminta maaf akibat perlakuanku kemarin." jawab Clark. Anggota Avengers dan Justice League yang lain pun yang mendengarkan hanya menganggukkan kepala, begitu juga dengan Natasha. Mereka percaya begitu saja kepada Naruto dan Clark.

"Ya, sudah. Jika begitu kita selesaikan makanannya lalu segera tidur. Kau lelah sekali setelah pulang dari misi." kata Natasha.

"Begitu juga dengan kami." jawab Tony.

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan makannya. Lalu kalian tidur." kata Naruto.

"Hmm, baiklah." jawab semuanya. Mereka pun selesai makan, lalu menuju kamar yang dipakai bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto membersihkan piring dan gelas yang kotor. Setelah membersihkan, ia menuju kamarnya yang ditempati Natasha, Wanda, dan Diana. Naruto pun tertidur.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 8 - Meet The Guardians

Di Tempat Lain

Ada seseorang yang besar dan tinggi. Ia memiliki wajah yang amat menyeramkan. Air mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia kejam dan bengis. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang sepertinya singgasananya.

"Bagaimana persiapan kita ke depannya, anak buahku?" kata sosok tersebut.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Tuanku." kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah salah satu anak buahnya yang bernama Corvus Glaive.

"Siapkan segera. Kita mulai pergi untuk mencari Infinity Gems dan menghancurkan alam semesta." sahut sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Thanos.

Tiba-tiba datang 6 orang. Orang pertama seorang laki-laki yang memakai jaket merah, tubuh tinggi tegap, serta brewokan. Orang kedua, sepertinya terbuat dari kayu dan pendek. Orang ketiga, seorang perempuan yang kulitnya berwarna hijau serta membawa senjata seperti belati juga pistol. Orang keempat, seorang lelaki kekar berwarna merah. Orang kelima, seorang wanita yabg memiliki antena di dahinya. Dan orang terakhir adalah seorang rakun yang membawa senjata.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan alam semesta ini, Thanos." seru orang pertama yang ternyata adalah Peter Quill, Star Lord.

"Siapa kalian?Jika kalian ke sini untuk menganggu, sebaiknya kalian pergi saja daripada kalian hanya tinggal nama." sahut Thanos."Tetapi kecuali kau Gamora, kau akan tetap di sini karena kau telah berkhianat dariku." lanjut Thanos setelah menyadari bahwa sosok satu di antara mereka adalah putri angkat kesayangannya yang berkhianat.

"Pergi!Apa kau bercanda?!Kami tidak akan pergi!Kami akan memusnahkanmu agar kau tidak bisa menghancurkan alam semesta ini." seru seorang rakun yang bernama Rocket Raccoon.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke sini, Ayah!Aku memang berkhianat darimu karena kau yang mau menghancurkan alam semesta dengan menggunakan Infinity Gems. Aku ingin sekali dunia ini damai. Apa Ayah tidak ingin seperti itu?" seru Gamora.

"Dunia akan damai ketika semua makhluk penganggu di dunia mati, putriku. Bergabunglah bersama Ayah, kita bisa menguasai dunia ini bersama-sama." sahut Thanos.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bergabung denganmu. Aku tidak ingin diperbudak olehmu. Aku akan melawanmu walaupun kemungkinannya kecil tapi kini aku bersama teman-temanku. Dengan begini aku bisa menghabisimu." seru Gamora.

Setelah itu, Gamora pun berlari menuju Thanos untuk membunuhnya namun dihalangi anak buah Thanos yang lain, yaitu Black Dwarf.

Mereka pun mulai bertarung. Saling jual beli serangan. Di antara anak buah Thanos tidak ada yang mau mengalah sedikitpun. Mengingat mereka anak buah Thanos yang sangat kejam. Begitu juga Guardian Of The Galaxy, mereka tidak akan mengalah walaupun kemenangannya kemungkinan kecil.

Star Lord yang mulai kelelahan menembakan pistolnya ke arah Black Dwarf namun tidak menembus kulitnya sedikitpun. begitu juga dengan yang lain, mereka mulai kelelahan. Guardian Of The Galaxy yang menyadari hal itu segera berpikir untuk melarikan diri agar dapat menyampaikan hal ini kepada bumi agar bumi bisa berjaga-jaga saat tiba datangnya Thanos.

Gamora pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Ia menyerang Thanos bersama Groot. Para anak buah Thanos yang tadinya fokus dengan anggota Guardian Of The Galaxy yang lain terpecah fokusnya ke Thanos. Anggota Guardian Of The Galaxy yang lain tidak mensia-siakan kesempatan hal ini, mereka pergi menuju pesawat luar angkasa mereka, Milano. Sedangkan Gamora dan Groot pergi dengan cepat, begitu sampai mereka segera pergi.

Para anak buah Thanos yang melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam. Mereka segera menaiki pesawat luar angkasa yang sudah di siapkan untuk menyerang pesawat luar angkasa para Guardians. Pesawat luar angkasa dapat mengejar cepat, mereka segera menembak pesawat para Guardians dengan misil-misil. Para Guardians yang melihat hal itu segera menghindar namun salah satu misil yang ditembakkan pesawat anak buah Thanos mengenai pesawat mereka.

Pesawat mereka lepas kendali. Para Guardians, seperti Rocket Raccoon dan Drax pun mencoba memperbaikinya namun mereka terlambat karena anak buat Thanos menembak pesawat mereka lagi dengan misil-misil. Saking parah akibat ditembaki misil-misil, pesawat mereka jatuh ke bumi. Para anak buah Thanos yang melihat itu berhenti."They are definitely dead." desis Proxima Midnight.

.

.

.

.

Di AJL Tower

"Deg,Deg,Deg." terdengar suara detak jantung dari Naruto."Mengapa jantungku berdetak?Ini aneh. Sepertinya aku merasakan firasat buruk." batin gelisah Naruto. Setelah merasakan hal itu, ia merasakan hal lain di langit dengan sensornya. Ia pun mengeceknya dengan Byakugan. Dan ia melihat sebuah benda jatuh menuju hutan.

"Tap!" tepuk tangan seseorang ke bahu Naruto."Naru, kau kenapa?Sepertinya kau pucat. Jika kau sakit, sebaiknya kau istirahat." kata Diana.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenapa-napa. Aku tadi melihat sesuatu benda jatuh dari langit. Alangkah baiknya jika kita melihat dan memeriksa secara bersama-sama." jawab Naruto.

"Itu benar. Aku tadi melihat sebuah benda jatuh ke hutan." sahut Clark.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Avengers and Justice League go prepare now." perintah Steve. Mereka pun segera bersiap-siap. Mereka segera memakai baju mereka masing-masing. (Untuk pakaian Naruto, dia memakai baju seperti di The Last Naruto The Movie. Celananya panjang tidak pendek.)

Mereka pergi dengan Hiraishin milik Naruto. Mereka pun sampai. Di sana mereka melihat banyak pohon yang roboh dan terbakar. Juga ada asap yabg membumbung tinggi. Begitu juga ada api. Karena masih ada api Arthur sang Aquaman memadamkannya.

Steve, Tony, Victor, dan Barry yang memeriksa ke dalam pesawat luar angkasa tersebut sedangkan yang lain di luar agar ketika ada orang lain mereka dapat mengetahuinya serta tidak menimbulkan kerusakan, memgingat pesawat luar angkasa ini yang jatuh dari luar angkasa.

Di dalamnya Steve, Tony, Victor, dan Barry menemukan 6 orang, yaitu para Guardians. Steve mengecek nadi mereka, dan syukurlah mereka masih hidup. Mereka memutuskan untuk membawa orang-orang itu ke AJL Tower untuk penyembuhan serta introgasi. Sedangkan pesawat luar angkasa itu, juga mereka bawa. Untuk jaga-jaga jika orang-orang itu sudah siuman ingin menggunakannya. Tetapi pesawat luar angkasa itu juga perlu perbaikan. Mereka pun pergi dengan Hiraishin milik Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di sana mereka segera menyiapkan ruangan pengobatan agar mereka lebih bisa diobati dengan benar. Tony ingin memanggil dokter namun Naruto menghentikannya.

"Tony, biar aku saja yang mengobati mereka." seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Naru, kau bisa di bidang penyembuhan?" tanya Diana.

"Ya, aku bisa. Selama hidup di dimensi ini, aku mempelajari gaya hidup kalian serta aku juga belajar jutsu medis dari duniaku. Dan yah, aku berhasil menguasainya." sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naru. Aku izinkan kau mengurus mereka. Jika kau membutuhkan apa-apa, kau tinggal bilang saja kepadaku atau kepada yang lain." kata Tony. Mereka pun pergi ke ruang pengobatan. Naruto pun memulai pengobatannya.

Naruto pun mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan jutsu medisnya. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya kuning keemasan keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Cahaya kuning itu pun dengan cepat menutup luka Star Lord, juga menyembuhkan organ dalam yang terluka. Cahaya kuning tersebut terjadi karena Kurama yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk Naruto sehingga kekuatan Kurama tergabung dalam tubuh Naruto.

Cahaya penyembuhan Naruto juga menutup luka para Guardians yang lain, juga menyembuhkan organ dalam milik mereka. Para anggota Avengers dan Justice League yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap penuh kekaguman terhadap Naruto."Kau memang hebat, Naru." batin semua anggota Avengers dan Justice League.

Naruto yang melakukan pengobatan pun selesai.

"Mereka akan siuman beberapa jam lagi. Mengingat kepala mereka terbentur dengan besi di pesawat luar angkasa milik mereka. Juga pesawat milik mereka jatuh dari ketinggian bermil-mil." kata Naruto.

"Baiklah. Jika begitu, harus ada yang mengawasi mereka. Ketika mereka siuman nanti, ada yang memberitahu." kata Tony.

"Aku saja, sekalian mengecek keadaan mereka." sahut Naruto.

"Aku juga.""Aku juga." jawab Clark dan Diana bersamaan. Diana menatap Clark dengan bingung,"Tumben sekali dia ingin mengawasi orang sakit. Biasanyakan dia malas." batin Diana sambil menatap Clark aneh. Sedangkan Clark yang ditatap Diana, hanya menatap bingung."Ada apa dengannya?" batin Clark menatap Diana bingung. Sebenarnya Clark melakukan hal itu agar bisa dekat dengan Narutonya. Ya, Clark mencintai Naruto sejak Clark membantu Naruto latihan berdansa. Ia sangat suka gadis bermata sapphire itu. Ia sangat tenang dan damai berada di samping gadis itu. Maka dari itu, ia menyukai Naruto. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto kepadanya. Dan itu membuat ia agak sedih namun ia akan terus berjuang mendapatkan cintanya sekalipun bersaing dengan teman-temannya.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku juga harus memperbaiki pesawat luar angkasa mereka bersama Wayne, Banner, dan Victor." jawab Tony.

Naruto, Diana, dan Clark pun menjaga para Guardians dengan sangat baik. Naruto telaten sekali merawat mereka. Dan itu membuat Clark cemburu."Naru terlalu telaten menjaga mereka. Aku tidak ingin Naru dekat-dekat dengan mereka." batin kesal Clark. Clark yang kesal menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka." seru kesal Clark.

"Memangnya kenapa Clark?" tanya Naruto polos. Naruto pun mengerjapkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Clark dan Diana yang melihat hal itu pun merasa gemas dan ingin mencubit pipi gembil Naruto."Naru, kau terlalu menggemaskan." batin gemas mereka.

"Jika kau terlalu dekat dengan mereka, kau bisa alergi." kata Clark tidak masuk akal. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bingung,"Terkena alergi darimananya?" batin bingung Naruto.

Sedangkan Diana yang melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka hanya tertawa dalam hatinya."Hahaha...Clark, aku tak menyangka kau menyukai, Naru. Dan Naru kau benar-benar tidak peka. Ya ampun mereka berdua itu." batin Diana sambil menahan tawanya.

"Emm...Baiklah, aku tak akan dekat-dekat dengan mereka lagi." jawab Naruto. Clark yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum karena Naruto menuruti keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian Peter Quill, Star Lord terbangun karena mendengar suara yang agak bising.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Peter Quill. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Naruto, ia pun membelalakkan matanya,"An Angel!" teriaknya. Naruto yang dekat dengan Peter Quill pun terkejut dan telinganya sakit karena teriakan Peter Quill.

"Apa maksudmu malaikat?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh, kau bukan malaikat?" tanya Star Lord.

"Tentu saja, tebbayo." ketus Naruto.

"Maaf, aku kira kau malaikat, mengingat kau cantik dengan rambut pirang keemasan serta mata sapphire yang indah." kata Star Lord sambil menggombal. Clark yang mendengar hal itu, merasa cemburu. Ia marah ketika gadis miliknya digoda pria lain, namun ia tahan mengingat orang yang menggoda sedang sakit.

"Ah, ti...tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto gugup."Jadi, karena kau sudah bangun, kita periksa dirimu." lanjut Naruto. Naruto pun memeriksanya. Selesai ia memeriksa tubuhnya, ia mengetuk-ngetuk tempurung lututnya, apakah di daerah lutur sakit atau tidak.

" Sepertinya kau sudah baik-baik saja." kata Naruto sesudah ia memeriksa."Kau juga sudah bisa berjalan-jalan, mengingat kau tidak patah kaki atau semacamnya tapi kau juga harus banyak beristirahat." tambahnya.

"Terimakasih, Nona emm..."

"Naruto. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Terimakasih, Nona Naru. Nama yang cantik seperti pemiliknya. Oh ya perkenalkan namaku bernama Peter Quill, aku dikenal di luar angkasa dengan nama Star Lord." kata Peter Quill.

"Itu biasa saja, Peter. Dan salam kenal juga" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum singkat kepada Peter Quill. Peter pun membalas senyum Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, tiba-tiba anggota Guardians yang lain tiba-tiba siuman. Dan Naruto pun menangani kembali. Seperti Peter Quill, mereka baik-baik saja namun juga harus banyak beristirahat.

Diana yang melihat para Guardians siuman menghubungi anggota Avengers dan Justice League yang lain untuk datang ke ruang pengobatan. Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah anggota Avengers dan Justice League. Sedangkan para Guardians hanya duduk tenang-tenang saja mengingat mereka baru siuman dari pingsan mereka.

"Ah, kalian sudah siuman rupanya. Bagaimana keadaan kalian?Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Steve.

"Kami sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih telah menampung kami di sini." kata Peter Quill."Dan perkenalkan kami adalah Guardian Of The Galaxy, sang pelindung galaxy. Namaku adalah Peter Quill, dikenal Star Lord. Yang perempuan berkulit hijau adalah Gamora. Yang kekar dan berkulit pucat kemerahan bernama Drax. Perempuan berantena bernama Mantis. Rakun bernama Rocket Raccoon. Dan terakhir, yang seperti pohon bernama Groot." lanjut Peter Quill sambil memperkenalkan diri dan anggotanya ke Avengers dan Justice League.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 9 - Menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasih

Semenjak Naruto di AJL Tower, semua anggota laki-laki Avengers dan Justice, juga salah satu anggota Guardian Of The Galaxy menyukainya. Bruce Wayne yang dingin menyukai Naruto begitu juga Victor sang manusia setengah robot. Vision pun juga begitu, ia merasa hidup ketika di dekat Naruto.

Sudah berbagai cara yang digunakan anggota Avengers dan Justice League begitu juga Peter Quill untuk menarik perhatian Naruto, mulai dari cari perhatian, pergi berdua, membuatnya kesal namun tak berhasil.

Ditambah Clark yang memonopoli Naruto ke sana kemari. Itu membuat mereka cemburu."Kenapa Clark bisa begitu mudahnya dekat dengan Naruto?" batin kesal mereka. Mereka benar-benar merasa tersaingi oleh Clark.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka kecuali Clark sedang berbicara di ruangan yang agak tertutup untuk membicarakan rencana apalagi yang digunakan untuk menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita untuk menarik perhatian Naruto?Aku sudah kehabisan akal." kata Steve.

"Entahlah, Captain. Naruto benar-benar polos. Dia tidak peka. Apalagi ditambah Diana, Natasha, dan Wanda yang seakan menjauhkan kita dari Naruto." sahut putus asa Barry.

"Jangan lupakan Clark yang memonopoli Naruto juga." sahut Victor menambahkan.

"Hah...memikirkan Naruto membuatku pusing." seru Pietro.

"Aku punya ide!" seru tiba-tiba Peter Quill.

"Ide apa?" tanya Peter Parker.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cepat-cepatan membuat Naruto menjadi kekasih kita masing-masing?Setelah itu yang cepat menjadikan Naruto kekasih kita, dia yang menang, serta dapat memonopoli Naruto semaunya." cetus Peter Quill.

"Memang Naruto mau dijadikan kekasih kita masing-masing?" tanya Arthur.

"Entahlah, bukan lebih baik berjuang daripada menyerah." nasehat Peter Quill.

"Jika aku, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan memaksa Naruto menjadi kekasihku walaupun ia tidak mencintaiku. Bukankah urusan cinta dapat berkembang ketika nanti menjadi kekasih?" kata Tony yang sangat ingin sekali menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau terlalu pemaksa, Tony. Bisa saja Naruto tidak mau denganmu." kata Thor.

"Sudahlah, itu terserah Tony mau bagaimana kepada Naruto. Sebaiknya sudahi saja pembicaraan ini daripada direcoki oleh Diana, Wanda, dan Natasha. Berurusan dengan mereka memang merepotkan." saran Steve.

Mereka pun selesai berbicara tentang bagaimana cara mereka agar bisa mendapat perhatian Naruto. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, ketika keluar, mereka melihat Naruto berjalan sendirian."Kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuat Naruto memperhatikanku." batin senang mereka masing-masing.

Mereka akhirnya menyapa Naruto.

"Hai, Naru!" sapa mereka bersamaan. Dan itu membuat mereka kesal kepada yang lainnya juga."Kalian meniruku!" batin kesal mereka.

"Hai juga semuanya." sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat mereka terpesona dan merasa meleleh.

"Kenapa kau berjalan-jalan sendirian?Tidak bersama Diana, Wanda, Gamora, Mantis, dan Natasha?" tanya Stephen Strange, Doctor Strange.

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Ya, Diana, Wanda, Gamora, Mantis, dan Natasha sedang sibuk. Jadi aku berjalan-jalan saja menghilangkan bosan." kata Naruto. Sejak para Guardians di sini mereka sangat dekat apalagi perempuan.

"Oh begitu ya. Bagaimana kalau bersama kami?" tawar Vision.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak ada teman." kata Naruto menerima ajakan mereka.

Mereka pun pergi bersama dengan Naruto ke ruangan yang berisi 3 teleskop. Juga banyak benda lainnya yang digunakan untuk melihat langit malam.

Naruto yang melihat itu menuju salah satu teleskop untuk melihat bintang, bulan dan lain-lainnya. Begitu melihatnya ia berdecak kagum."Sugoi..." ucap kagum Naruto.

Anggota Avengers dan Justice League serta Peter Quill yang melihat Naruto hanya merasa lucu dengan Naruto, mereka bahkan sampai menahan tawa mereka. Naruto yang mempunyai telinga sensitif sejak mempunyai kekuatan Kurama merasa terganggu."Ada apa dengan kalian, tebbayo?!! seru kesal Naruto.

"Pfftt...Tidak apa-apa, Naru. Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu." kata Bruce Wayne sambil menahan tawanya.

"Huh...Aku memang baru pertama kali melihatnya, jadi aku sangat senang." kata Naruto sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu, lihatlah sampai kau puas." kata Sam.

"Oke." sahut Naruto. Naruto pun kembali melihatnya. Naruto sungguh sangat senang melihat hal itu sampai-sampai ia lupa waktu.

"Naru, berhentilah ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu, besok kau bisa melihatnya kembali." kata Banner sambil mengingatkan.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun merasa kesal namun ia tahan karena benar kata Banner bahwa hari sudah malam.

"Emm...Baiklah." kata Naruto sambil cemberut sambil menuju pintu keluar.

Tiba-tiba Clark datang dan dengan cepat menuju Naruto.

"Naru, kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Clark tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Clark. Naruto ingin beristirahat dulu. Akan lebih baik jika besok saja." saran Barry.

"Diamlah!Ini bukan urusan kalian!" ketus Clark.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Bruce Wayne.

"Sudah-sudah. Baiklah, Clark, aku akan ikut denganmu. Dan aku tidak apa-apa, aku juga bisa beristirahat nanti." kata Naruto sambil menenangkan mereka, takut-takut mereka bisa berkelahi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ayo ikut denganku. Kita akan pergi sambil terbang. Kau akan kugendong." kata Clark. Clark pun mengendong Naruto dengan gaya Bridal Style dan Naruto yang digendong hanya merona merah. Dan secara tiba-tiba mereka pergi dengan cepat.

Tony yang merasa curinga dengan Clark pun mengusulkan bahwa mereka harus mengikuti Clark agar Naruto tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka pun pergi menggunakan Quinjet, pesawat jet milik Avengers, mereka juga mengajak Diana, Wanda, dan Natasha juga. Beserta para Guardians.

Selama perjalanan tak henti-hentinya mereka, para lelaki berdoa agar Naruto baik-baik saja. Mereka pun sampai di tempat yang telah diberitahu Vision, memgingat Vision dapat melihat sampai jarak jauh.

.

.

.

.

Dan mereka tibalah di sebuah hutan yang tidak terlalu seram. Malahan hutan itu sangat indah. Mereka segera masuk ke hutan, ketika mereka masuk, mereka mendengar suara di dekat danau hutan itu. Mereka pun menuju ke sana. Dan di sana mereka melihat Clark sedang berlutut sambil membawa bunga mawar untuk Naruto. Naruto berdiri di hadapan Clark. Dan Clark berkata,"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Naruto?Jika kau menjawab iya, ambillah bunga ini. Jika tidak, buanglah bunga ini."

Mereka yang melihat itu pun terkejut ketika Clark menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Para lelaki yang menyukai Naruto tidak setuju. Mereka marah dan cemburu kepada Clark. Sedangkan para perempuan melihat itu bergumam,"Romantisnya."

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan Clark hanya terdiam. Tetapi ia mulai memegang bunga itu. Ia mulai mengambilnya dan ia menjawab,"Ya, Clark. Aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku." kata Naruto dengan senang.

Clark yang mendengar hal itu pun senang dan memeluk Naruto."Terimakasih, Naru. Kau telah mau menerima cintaku." kata Clark berterimakasih. Ia senang Naruto juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Sama-sama, Clark." sahut Naruto yang senang dipeluk Clark.

Para lelaki yang menyukai Naruto patah hati, tapi mereka mencoba mengikhlaskannya. Sebagian Guardians merasa ikut senang juga. Begitu juga dengan para wanita, mereka pun turut senang, bahkan Diana sampai menangis bahagia.

"Selamat, Naru, Clark. Cepatlah menikah, buatkan aku keponakan yang banyak." kata Diana sambil menggoda Naruto dan Clark.

Para lelaki yang menyukai Naruto pun melotot kesal."Apa-apaan hal itu?" batin kesal mereka.

Naruto dan Clark yang mendengar hal itu merasa malu. Secara reflek mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa ada yang melihat mereka. Mereka tidak menyadari karena mereka sedang senang.

Sejak pernyataan itu, Clark semakin posesif terhadap Naruto dan Naeuto yang diposesifin tidak merasa terganggu alias polos. Para lelaki yang menyukai Naruto pun mencoba merelakannya walaupun terasa susah, mengingat Naruto begitu mempesona bagi mereka.

Untuk perempuan, mereka sangat mendukung hubungan Clark dan Naruto. Mereka bahkan kadang-kadang memberi tips agar membuat Naruto atau Clark bahagia.

TBC

Hai, semuanya. Di halaman ini adalah chapter spesial tentang perkembangan hubungan Clark dan Naruto. Di sini aku membuat pair ClarkNaru. Jika tidak ada yang suka, tidak apa-apa.

Aku membuat pair ClarkNaru karena Clark sangat mirip dengan Minato. Clark mempunyai kepribadian yang ramah, pintar, tenang, dan kuat seperti Minato. Jadi, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chaptee 10

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 10 -

Flashback on

"Kami sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih telah menampung kami di sini." kata Peter Quill."Dan perkenalkan kami adalah Guardian Of The Galaxy, sang pelindung galaxy. Namaku adalah Peter Quill, dikenal Star Lord. Yang perempuan berkulit hijau adalah Gamora. Yang kekar dan berkulit pucat kemerahan bernama Drax. Perempuan berantena bernama Mantis. Rakun bernama Rocket Raccoon. Dan terakhir, yang seperti pohon bernama Groot." lanjut Peter Quill sambil memperkenalkan diri dan anggotanya ke Avengers dan Justice League.

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

Para anggota Avengers dan Justice League beserta Naruto yang mendengar hal itu pun mengangguk. Salah satu anggota Avengers, Steve memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Steve Roger, kau bisa memanggilku Steve. Untuk anggota teamku, namanya Avengers dan Justice League. Dulu kami adalah rival sekarang kami bergabung." kata Steve memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Tony Stark." ucap Tony.

"Clint Barton."

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Bruce Banner."

"Wanda Maximoff."

"Pietro Maximoff."

"Peter Parker."

"Thor."

"Dr. Strange."

"Vision."

"T'Challa."

"Scott Lang."

"Hope van Dyne."

"James "Bucky" Barnes."

"Bruce Wayne."

"Clark Kent."

"Diana Prince."

"Barry Allen."

"Arthur Curry."

"Victor Stone."

Setelah memperkenalkan diri satu-satu. Tiba-tiba Peter Quill berkata,"Bagaimana dengan Naru?Dia bukan anggota kalian?" tanya Peter Quill.

"Naru dulu adalah tawanan kami, sekarang ia teman. Dia bukan anggota kami karena ia menolak untuk menjadi anggota kami." jawab Diana.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan tawanan?" tanya Peter Quill.

"Naru sebenarnya berasal dari dimensi lain yang bernama Dimensi Ninja. Tapi Naru tersesat ke sini karena ia salah menggunakan jutsunya sehingga ia kemari secara tidak sengaja." kata Diana menjelaskan.

"Ohh." kata Peter Quill. Peter tidak terkejut karena pada dasarnya mereka dari dimensi lain juga.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan kalian?Baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Tony.

"Terimakasih, yah, kami baik-baik saja. Lagipula ini juga berkat Naru." kata Peter Quill sambil mengedipkan mata kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Clark sudah panas dingin ingin menghajar Peter Quill karena menggoda kekasihnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?Mengapa kalian jatuh dari langit?Apa kalian terlibat konflik dengan seseorang mungkin?" tanya Bruce secara beruntun.

"Ya, kami terlibat konflik dengan seseorang, kamu bertarung dengan anak buahnya. Pesawat kami jatuh karena ditembak oleh pesawat luar angkasa milik anak buah musuh kami. Kami bertarung untuk menghentikan mereka." kata Peter Quill.

"Kenapa kalian bertarung dengan mereka?Dan siapa nama musuh kalian?" tanya Barry.

"Kami bertarung untuk menghentikan mereka menghancurkan alam semesta ini. Nama musuh kami adalah Thanos. Saat itu ia sedang mempersiapkan pesawat luar angkasanya untuk mencari sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu sesuatu itu apa, aku rasa sesuatu itu dapat menghancurkan alam semesta ini." kata Peter Quill.

Mereka semua pun terdiam.

"Menghancurkan alam semesta, itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan." batin mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Thor menyuarakan pendapatnya."Aku tahu Thanos dan apa yang ia cari sekarang." seru Thor tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu Thor, katakanlah kepada kami." kata Bruce Wayne.

"Thanos adalah seorang ras Eternal yang berasal dari Planet Titan. Ia memiliki rupa yang amat buruk bahkan ibunya saja, tega membunuhnya karena rupanya yang buruk itu namun ibunya dihentikan agar tak membunuhnya. Ia tumbuh menjadi terobsesi dengan konsep kematian akibat dia yang tumbuh dengan dijauhi teman-temannya tapi ia masih disayang keluarganya. Ia iri kepada saudaranya yang bernama Eros. Maka dari itu ia menghancurkan planetnya bahkan beserta keluarganya." kata Thor sambil menceritakan semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang Thanos.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa Thanos sekejam itu diakibatkan rupanya yang buruk rupa. Bahkan sangat kejam karena menghancurkan planetnya sendiri beserta keluarganya." kata Peter Parker sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

"Sekuat-kuatnya orang itu pasti ada kelemahannya. Kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya karena kita bersama-sama, kita tidak sendirian. Bukan begitu, teman-teman?" kata Steve.

"Itu benar, mari kita bekerja sama antara Guardians, Avengers, dan Justice League. Kita pasti bisa bersama-sama mengalahkannya." kata Gamora yang sedaritadi diam saja.

"Jangan lupakan aku, dattebayo." seru Naruto.

"Naru, kau ikut dengan kami?Bagaimana jika kau terluka?" tanya Diana penuh khawatir terhadap teman kesayangannya itu.

"Ya, aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Aku tidak akan terluka. Aku tidak akan pernah melarikan diri hanya karena masalah. Seseorang yang melanggar peraturan memang disebut sampah. Tetapi yang meninggalkan teman-temannya lebih rendah daripada sampah. Aku tak akan meninggalkan teman-temanku, karena itu jalan ninjaku." seru Naruto menyemangati mereka.

Mereka yang mendengar hal itu terkejut juga merasa tak menyangka bahwa Naruto begitu menyayangi mereka sampai begitunya. Mereka sungguh terharu karena Naruto mau membantu mempertahankan dunia mereka.

"Naru, kau sampai segitunya kepada kami. Dasar, kau ini pintar sekali membuat orang terharu." seru haru Diana.

"Hehehe...maaf Diana, aku kan sangat menyayangi kalian. Mana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkan kalian. Jika kalian pergi, aku akan ikut pergi bersama kalian. Jadi, bolehkah aku ikut? kata Naruto.

"Tentu, Naru. Sekalipun kami menolaknya kau tidak akan menurutinya, bukan?Lagipula kau kan keras kepala." kata Clark kepada kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu.

"Maaf, Clark. Aku mana mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku ingin berjuang bersama sampai titik darah penghabisan." kata Naruto kepada Clark. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu, cemburu, tersenyum, juga ada yang merasa rindu terhadap orang terkasihnya. Tetapi momen itu tidak berlangsung lama karena...

"Ekhemm..." dehem Bruce Wayne cemburu. Ia masih belum menerima kekalahannya terhadap Clark karena Clark berhasil menyatakan cintanya kepada Naruto. Tapi yah mau dikata apalagi karena orang yang ia taksir telah dimiliki rivalnya.

.

.

.

.

Di Konohagakure

Desa Konoha kini sedang dalam masa paniknya karena salah satu pahlawan mereka menghilang setelah 1 tahun ini. Para anbu dikerahkan untuk mencari Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan para aliansi Konoha, yaitu Suna, Kumo, Iwa, dan Kiri juga mengerahkan anbu mereka untuk mencari Naruto. Kini hokage kita yang baru, Hatake Kakashi sedang berhadapan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tolong cari Naruto?" pinta Kakashi dengan sangat mohon.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mencari si Dobe itu. Tapi aku tidak merasakan chakranya ada di dunia." kata Sasuke menyanggupi namun juga memberitahu keberadaan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak merasakan chakra Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Maksudku mungkin Naruto terjebak di dunia lain. Sebelum ia pergi berkelana dia ingin berlatih Hiraishin, bukan?" tanya Sasuke mencoba meminta kepastian.

"Yah, dia pergi berkelana untuk berlatih menggunakan Hiraishin. Ah, aku mengerti maksudmu sekarang. Maksudmu, Naruto salah dalam memberi formula dalam Hiraishin sehingga Naruto terjebak atau pergi ke dimensi lain." kata Kakashi memastikan firasatnya.

"Itu benar." kata Sasuke datar."Jika begitu, akan pergi ke dimensi dimana Dobe berada. Aku akan pergi menggunakan portal ciptaan Rinne-Sharinganku." tambah Sasuke.

"Apa kau butuh teman?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Mengingat aku saja sudah cukup untuk membawa pulang Naru-Dobe." kata Sasuke sambil mengajak Naruto.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku akan bilang kepada Sakuya bahwa urusan Naruto diurus oleh dirimu, Sakuya pasti senang karena Naruto akan kembali." kata Kakashi mengingat Sakuya yang merindukan Naruto.

Yah, Sasuke, Sakuya, dan Naruto terlibat cinta segitiga. Mereka adalah satu-satunya tim yang memiliki anggota laki-laki semua. Sakuya, dirinya sangat menyukai Naruto sekalipun dirinya laki-laki. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia menyukai Naruto karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya luar dalam. Mereka tidak pernah menyerah dalam memperebutkan Naruto. Mereka juga berdoa bahwa ada suatu keajaiban yang membuat Naruto menjadi seorang perempuan.

"Terserah kau, Kakashi. Setidaknya Sakuya tidak mengangguku dalam mencari Naruto." kata Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam portal yang telah ia buat.

Kakashi yang melihat hal itu hanya menghela napas. Ia merasa pusing dengan hubungan ketiga muridnya yang abnormal itu."Hah...Sensei, aku tidak menyangka bahwa putramu memiliki wajah cantik, imut, dan manis yang amat merepotkan." batin Kakashi sambil menghela napas mengingat Naruto memiliki wajah cantik, imut, dan manis walaupun ia seorang laki-laki merupakan turunan dari Kushina, sang ibu.

TBC

Di chapter ini, aku membuat Sakura adalah laki-laki yang bernama Sakuya. Di sini ia amat menyukai Naruto. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Mereka terlibat cinta segitiga.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 11 - Menjemput Naruto

Sasuke pun keluar dari portal dimensinya. Dan ia melihat sebuah kota gemerlap yang amat indah dengan gedung-gedung tinggi. Ia pun keluar dari sudut-sudut kota atau gang. Ketika keluar, ia bertemu dengan preman-preman, preman-preman itu pun menghadang Sasuke,"Hei, bocah. Jika kau ingin lewat, kau harus beri kami uang." kata salah satu preman yang menghadang Sasuke dengan kasar.

Namun Sasuke tetap diam saja. Preman yang bertanya itu merasa marah dan tersinggung karena ia diacuhkan oleh Sasuke, karena tidak terima ia pun memukul Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat pukulan itu, menghindar dengan memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri. Mereka pun adu tanding, para preman yang melihat hal itu mencoba membantu teman mereka. Namun hal itu sia-sia karena Sasuke telah menghabisi mereka, kecuali satu orang sebagai informasi bagi dirinya. Ia pun menggunakan genjutsu kepadanya.

Ia pun selesai menggunakan genjutsunya. Di dalam genjutsunya kota ini bernama New York. Di New York sangat modern. Ia juga melihat gaya pakaian yang digunakan manusia di dunia ini. Ia pun memutuskan mengganti gaya pakaiannya agar tak terlihat aneh di mata para manusia di dimensi ini. Kini Sasuke memakai jas seperti seorang direktur.

Sasuke pun Sunshin ke atas gedung agar lebih mudah menemukan Naruto. Sasuke menemukan Naruto di Sebuah tower yang tinggi dengan nama AJL Tower. Sasuke juga melihat di sana banyak orang.

"Mengapa Dobe bisa ada di sana?Apa dia ditolong oleh mereka?" gumam Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pusing memikirkannya, menurutnya membawa pulang Naruto dengan cepat adalah jalan terbaik. Maka dari itu ia harus cepat-cepat membawa Dobenya pulang.

Sasuke pun Sunshin ke dalam AJL Tower dan ia mengkagetkan semua orang kecuali Naruto.

"Siapa kau dan mau apa kau di sini?" tanya curiga Steve. Sasuke hanya terdiam saja. Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan ia melihat Naruto. Naruto juga memandang Sasuke.

"Steve, ini Sasuke, dia adalah salah satu temanku di dimensi sana." kata Naruto yang daritadi terdiam.

"Oh, begitu. Dia datang ke sini dengan cepat dan mengkagetkan semua orang. Tapi apa urusannya datang kemari?" kata Tony.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk membawa Naruto pulang atas perintah Hokage ke enam. Semua orang sedang panik mencari Naruto. Maka dari itu aku di suruh untuk membawa pulang Naruto karena hanya aku yang bisa membuka portal dimensi." kata Sasuke datar dan panjang lebar.

"Tetapi bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi perempuan, Naruto?" tanya lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku sekarat saat melewati dimensi, lalu Kurama menghidupkanku dengan bayaran aku menjadi perempuan." jelas Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk.

Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Naruto hanya terdiam. Terutama Clark, ia tidak ingin sang kekasih pergi dari kehidupannya, ia ingin sekali Naruto di sini bersama dirinya,"Naru jangan pergi. Aku mana bisa hidup tanpamu." batin sedih Clark sambil memandang Naruto.

"Sasuke aku tidak ingin ke Konoha. Aku ingin di sini saja. Aku sudah nyaman di sini. Lagipula di sana sudah ada kau yang menjaganya, bukan?" kata Naruto. Ia tidak ingin pulang ke Konoha walaupun ia merindukan teman-teman dan keluarganya yang lain. Bukannya ia egois, tapi ia ingin di sini saja, lagipula di sini ada kekasihnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin ke Konoha?Apa kau melupakan cita-citamu yang ingin menjadi seorang Hokage?" tanya Sasuke seraya meyakinkan Naruto. Ia harus membawa Naruto pulang ke Konoha bagaimanapun caranya karena ia ingin Naruto bersama dirinya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya termenung namun ia hapus kembali keraguannya,"Maaf, Sasuke, aku sudah yakin dengan perkataanku lagipula di sini ada kekasihku." kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati Clark lalu mengenggam tangan Clark.

Clark yang mendengar hal itu bahagia karena Naruto tidak jadi pulang ke tempat tinggalnya.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap kosong. Ia merasa dunianya runtuh seketika, namun segera ia urungkan melihat Naruto yang tampak bahagia bersama pria itu. Ia akan mencoba mengikhlaskan Naruto bersama pria itu dan mungkin ia akan mendapat amukan dari bibi Naruto, Tsunade Senju.

"Baiklah, Dobe. Aku mengerti pilihanmu. Berkunjunglah selalu ke Konoha. Semua orang di sana merindukanmu. Apalagi Tsunade-sama. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman kita yang lain. Jika kau butuh bantuan katakan saja pada kami."kata Sasuke menyerah dan sambil memberitahu.

"Ya, Teme. Aku akan mengunjungi sekalian sesekali. Di sana juga ada makam ayah dan ibuku. Sampaikan salamku juga pada bibiku, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha. Aku pun juga merindukan teman-temanku. Apalagi Sakuya, ia yang selalu saja menemaniku. Yah, pasti aku akan meminta bantuan kalian." kata Naruto menitip salamnya dari Sasuke untuk teman-temannya. Sasuke Mengangguk. Lalu ia pun membuka portal dimensinya dan ia masuk. Portal dimensi yang terbuka pun langsung hilang.

Anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardian yang melihat hal itu bersorak gembira karena Naruto tidak jadi pergi ke tempat tinggalnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah mereka hanya tersenyum namun tidak berlangsung lama ia memandang sedih di mana tempat Sasuke berdiri." Maaf, minna. Aku harap kalian semua mengerti pilihanku." batin Naruto sedih.

.

.

.

.

Di Konohagakure

Sasuke pun keluar dari dimensi portal yang ia buat. Sasuke langsung Sunshin menuju Kantor Hokage dan di sana ia melihat Kakashi, Rookie 10, Tsunade-sama, Gaara, Raikage 4, Mizukage 5, dan Tsuchikage 3.

"Sasuke, di mana Naru?" tanya Sakuya dengan cepat. Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia menuju meja Kakashi dan memberikan laporannya. Kakashi pun membaca laporannya. Dan ia menghela napas. Sedangkan Sakuya, ia mulai marah karena Sasuke mengabaikannya."Hei, Sasuke-baka, jawab pertanyaanku Bodoh." umpat Sakuya.

"Sakuya-kun sudahlah, mungkin Sasuke-san sedang tidak ingin bicara dulu." kata Hinata Hyuuga menenangkan Sakuya.

"Minna, Naruto tidak akan tinggal di Konoha kembali namun ia kan sering berkunjung ke sini. Di dimensi sana, Naruto sudah mempunyai teman-teman dan kekasih. Naruto juga berubah menjadi perempuan akibat ia yang sekarat lalu dihidupkan kembali oleh Kurama." kata Kakashi memberitahu setelah membaca laporan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Jederrrr...

"Itu tidak mungkin, Sensei. Kau pasti hanya bercanda. Naruto pasti akan kembali, dan tinggal di sini bersama kita. Aku tidak masalah ia menjadi perempuan lagipula aku memang menyukai sejak kecil. Dan apa maksudnya punya kekasih?" kata Sakuya emosi dan tidak terima.

"Itu memang benar, Sakuya. Aku juga melihat ia memndang pria itu dengan tatapan cintanya. Dan yah, pria itu juga alasan Naruto tidak kembali ke sini." kata Sasuke.

"Itu sudah pasti, terlihat Sasuke yang tidak membawa Naruto kembali ke sini." kata Kakashi."Lagipula kita bisa berkunjung ke sana atau Naruto yang berkunjung ke sini." lanjut Kakashi.

Semua yang mendengar hal itu hanya termenung.

"Naru, kenapa kau tidak pulang?" - Sakuya.

"Naruto-kun, maksudku Naruto-chan pulanglah aku merindukanmu." - Hinata.

"Naruto-baka, pulanglah Sakuya menderita di sini karena merindukanmu." - Ino.

"Mendokusei, Naruto pulanglah." - Shikamaru.

"Pulanglah, Naruto-chan." - Lee dan Tenten.

"Pulanglah, Naruto." - Chouji, Kiba, Shino.

"Pulanglah, Naruto-chan. Obaa-san sangat merindukanmu. Semua yang ada di sini merindukanmu." - Tsunade.

"Baka-Dobe, kau benar-benar tidak peka. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi bisa-bisanya kau memilih pria itu. Seharusnya kau pulang ke sini, Baka." - Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku mengerti pilihanmu. Sering-sering berkunjunglah kemari." - Gaara, Mizukage 5, Raikage 4, Tsuchikage 3.

"Dasar, Naruto. Sensei mengerti pilihanmu." - Kakashi.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 12 - Alasan Penolakan Naruto

Naruto kini termenung di tempat tidurnya. Ya, sejak Sasuke datang ke tempat yang ia tinggali sekarang, ia merasa bersalah, sedih, marah, dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke dan lainnya."Bagaimana keadaan mereka?Aku benar-benar rindu dengan mereka. Gomen, minna." gumam Naruto lirih.

Mata Naruto pun berembun, dan akhirnya ia menangis. Ia pun meruntuhkan segala sikap ketabahannya. Ia benar-benar rindu dengan semua yang ada di Konoha.

"Gomen...hiks...hiks...gomen, minna." ujar Naruto lirih sambil menangis.

Ia ingin kembali namun ada yang harus ia lakukan di sini. Hal itu berhubungan dengan musuh kekasihnya dan teman-temannya, yaitu Thanos. Yah, Thanos, ia adalah urusannya. Ia tidak ingin kekasih dan teman-temannya merasakan yang ia rasakan, yaitu peperangan, kesakitan, kepedihan, dendam, amarah, dan kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai dan sayangi.

Ia tidak ingin mereka seperti dirinya. Ia kehilangan orang tua angkatnya, Jiraiya karena di bunuh oleh Nagato, kakak seperguruannya. Nagato yang benci kepada Konoha, melampiaskan dendam dan amarahnya kepada Jiraiya. Jiraiya bahkan tidak diberi sedikit waktu untuk menjelaskan sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi.

Nagato membenci Jiraiya karena pergi di saat mereka membutuhkannya. Mereka, Konan, Yahiko, dan Nagato merelakannya pergi, namun karena peristiwa itu. Nagato membenci Jiraiya. Yah, Peristiwa itu adalah Yahiko yabg terbunuh akibat Hanzo dan pemimpin anbu Root, yaitu Danzo.

Danzo yang notabene dari Konoha beraliansi dengan Hanzo yang berasal dari Amegakure. Padahal mereka saat itu adalah musuh, mengapa mereka sekarang beraliansi?

Ternyata Danzo memanfaatkan Hanzo untuk melenyapkan organisasi Akatsuki yang kini mulai menguasai dunia akibat ideologi mereka yang menginginkan perdamaian dengan cara cinta dan kasih sayang. Menurut Danzo, itu adalah hal ternaif yang ada di dunia ninja.

Perdamaian diraih dengan cinta dan kasih sayang merupakan sebuah omong kosong. Untuk apa semua orang berdamai, padahal di dalam hati mereka menyimpan dendam dan amarah yang amat besar. Untuk apa mereka berdamai, bahwa rakyat kecil mereka hidup dengan susah dan terlunta-lunta. Untuk apa semua orang berdamai, ketika setelah perdamaian akan ada peperangan kembali karena ada yang memprovokasi dengan sedikit percikan api.

Yah, hati manusia tidak bisa ditebak. Mereka bisa baik tetapi kadang-kadang buruk. Manusia seperti fisik serupa dengan malaikat namun hati seburuk iblis. Isi hati manusia tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan manusia yang mempunyai hati itu sendiri. Karena mereka tidak benar-benar meresapi keinginan hati mereka dengan baik.

Sejak kejadian itu, Nagato membenci Konoha dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Konoha. Baginya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Konoha harus dimusnahkan.

Tetapi Naruto telah menyadarkan Nagato dari belenggu dendam, benci dan amarah terhadap Konoha. Ia hanya menjanjikan suatu perdamaian dan ia berhasil mendapatkan perdamaian itu dengan bantuan teman-temannya serta keempat desa besar lainnya.

Yah, Naruto masih mengingat masa-masa dimana mereka, teman-temannya bersama. Rasa sayang kebersamaan itulah yang membuat ikatan mereka kuat dan tak pernah terputuskan bahkan tak pernah goyah sedikitpun.

Jika Thanos datang, Naruto akan menghadapinya, sekalipun mengalahkannya adalah hal tersulit. Baginya tidak ada yang tersulit, hal tersulit dilakukan adalah setara dengan Tuhan. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa membentuk dunia begitu juga dengan menghancurkannya. Jika makhluk ciptaannya menghancurkan ciptaannya juga, itu sama saja menghancurkan sesamanya.

Ia akan berjuang mati-matian untuk teman-teman dan kekasihnya. Ia tidak akan meminta bantuan terhadap Konoha. Ia malu, ia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menorehkan luka hati pada teman-temannya, keluargannya.

Naruto pun kembali semangat dan menghapus air matanya."Yosh, aku tidak boleh sedih. Aku harus kuat. Aku juga harus banyak berlatih untuk memperkuat jutsuku serta agar kemampuanku tidak menumpul." kata Naruto dengan semangat. Ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi dan melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih badannya. Setelah itu ia memakai baju casual karena hari ini Clark mengajak jalan-jalan atau kencan.

.

.

.

.

Skip...

Saat ini Clark dan Naruto sedang kencan di taman. Melihat Naruto yang tidak biasanya pendiam, Clark pun merasa khawatir.

"Naru, aku dengar dari Diana tadi kau tidak keluar dari kamar dan juga tidak membuat sarapan seperti biasa. Saat itu aku belum bangun. Ada apa sesuatu yang memganggumu?" ujar Clark khawatir. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya ini kenapa-napa. Sekali saja ada yang membuat Narunya menangis, ia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Clark. Untuk hari ini memang aku tidak membuat sarapan karena yang aku sedang malas." jawab Naruto sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu hal dari kekasihnya. Kekasihnya itu amatlah posesif terhadapnya, ia jadi lelah sendiri meladeni Clark.

"Kau yakin?Apa kau yang menjadi seperti ini karena hal tadi malam?" tanya Clark tepat sasaran. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tubuhnya menegang. Clark yang melihat hal aneh dari Naruto pun menghela napas.

"Naru, jika kau ikut bersama temanmu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkan kami. Jangan jadikan kami penghambat kebahagiaanmu, kau membuat kami merasa bersalah karena telah menghalangimu pulang ke keluargamu. Pergilah, jika kau ingin. Kami tidak apa-apa kok." sahut Clark. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa menjadi laki-laki paling jahat karena membuat wanita yang ia cintai di dunia ini bersedih. Ia benar-benar egois membuat kekasihnya sedih.

"Tidak, Clark. Mereka, keluargaku pasti mengerti. Aku yakin. Aku tahu kepribadian mereka, Clark. Aku juga ingin di sini karena dirimu dan yang lain. Aku mana mungkin meninggalkanmu dan yang lain di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Kau dan yang lain akan melawan Thanos, berperang agar dunia ini damai. Aku ingin berada di sisi kalian. Setidaknya izinkan aku bertarung bersama kalian." jawab Naruto.

Clark yang mendengar hal itu tertegun,"Searti itukah kami bagi kau Naru, bahkan kau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu untuk membuat dunia ini damai. Aku merasa beruntung mendapatkan wanita sepertimu. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena mau mengirimmu kemari." batin Clark haru dan bahagia.

"Baiklah, Naru. Aku mengerti, aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakmu. Begitu juga yang lainnya, jika itu keinginanmu, aku pun tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih mau membantu. Dan maaf kami telah membuatmu mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu." kata Clark yang mengerti keputusan Naruto.

"Thanks, Clark. Aku beruntung sekali mempunyai kekasih perhatian dan pengertian seperti dirimu." jawab Naruto. Clark yang mendengar hal itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Sama-sama, Naru. Apapun untuk kekasihku yang manis ini." kata Clark.

Setelah itu, mereka habiskan hari itu dengan bergembira di taman. Selesainya, mereka pulang dengan ditanya-tanyai oleh Diana, Natasha, Wanda, Hope, dan Mantis. Mengingat mereka menganggap Naruto sebagai adik mereka yang polos dan manis. Para anggota laki-laki Avengers dan Justice serta Peter Quill yang menyukai Naruto hanya melotot ke arah Clark. Sedangkan Clark yang ditatap mereka hanya tersenyum mengejek. Para anggota laki-laki yang netral, seperti Scott, Drax, Groot, Rocket Raccoon hanya menetap jengah mereka.

Selesai introgasi, mereka masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Untuk segera tidur dan memimpikan mimpi mereka masing-masing.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 13 - Pelatihan Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians.

Kini anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians sedang berlatih untuk memperkuat diri dan melatih kekuatan tubuh mereka.

"Jadi, untuk hari ini kita berlatih agar nanti saat melawan Thanos, kita tidak boleh kalah dengannya." ujar Steve. "Baiklah, semuanya kita mulai pelatihannya." lanjut Steve.

Mereka pun memulai pelatihannya. Mereka benar-benar bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik. Sedangkan Naruto hanya termenung dan menatap latihan itu dengan kosong. Mereka heran melihat Naruto."Ada apa dengan Naru?" batin mereka.

"Naru, kau tidak apa-apa?Kau sepertinya melamun." tanya sekaligus kata Diana khawatir.

"Itu benar, Naru. Jika kau sedang sakit, lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Kau bisa berlatih besok harinya." nasihat Natasha.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan pekerjaanku saja. Aku ingin berlatih tanding dengan Diana." kata Naruto. Sudah lama ia tidak bertarung. Mungkin bertarung dengan Diana yang notabene anak Zeus, salah satu dewa Olympus, Dewa Langit dan Petir juga Raja para Dewa dapat membuat menghilangkan kekakuan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, kau ingin berlatih tanding denganku!Apa kau yakin?!!" kejut sekaligus tanya Diana.

"Yah, aku yakin. Tubuhku kaku karena tidak pernah bertarung. Jadi aku ingin bertarung dengan Diana." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, sangat manis malahan. Seperti kau melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan di belakang Naruto.

"Emm...O...Oke." kata Diana dengan gagap. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres jika menolak permintaan Naruto.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Sekarang aku ingin kalian minggir dulu. Karena aku ingin berlatih tanding dengan Diana." kata Naruto sambil menyuruh mereka untuk minggir terlebih dahulu.

Semuanya pun menyingkir ke pingir-pinggir lapangan. Naruto dan Diana menuju ke tengah lapangan. Di sana mereka berdua berhadap-hadapan.

"Apa kalian siap?!!" teriak Natasha yang menyuruh mereka berdua untuk siap.

"Hn." gumam Naruto.

"Siap." kata Diana.

"Kau tahu, Naru, aku tidak akan segan-segan denganmu. Maaf nanti jika aku melukai dirimu." kata Diana dengan tegas. Diana mempersiapkan tameng dan pedangnya.

"Aku tahu, Diana. Aku pun tidak akan segan-segan denganmu. Soal melukai, tidak masalah, nanti aku pun juga melukaimu." sahut Naruto. Naruto menggunakan katana Ryuujin no Ken.

Katana itu merupakan salah satu peninggalan sejarah klan Uzumaki yang melegenda. Dikabarkan bahwa katana itu dapat menebas gunung hanya dengan satu tebasan. Bagaimana jika digunakan untuk menebas musuh?Mungkin itu sangat sakit dan mengerikan. Baiklah, daripada membayangkan betapa tajamnya pedang itu lebih baik kembali ke pertarungan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Diana!

Diana dan Naruto bersiap. Sedangkan Natasha memberi aba-aba.

"1...,2...,3...Mulai." teriak Natasha.

Selesai hitungan, yang terlihat adalah hanyalah percikan api akibat dentingan pedang milik Diana dan katana Ryuujin no Ken milik Naruto.

"Mereka benar-benar ganas dan mengerikan, bukan begitu, Barry?" kata Arthur bergidik ngeri.

"Kau benar, Arthur. Aku lebih baik tidak mencari masalah lagi dengan mereka." kata Barry berkeringat dingin dan ketakutan. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, ada dua orang yang terheran-heran dengan kelakuan mereka.

"Dasar mereka itu!Baru menyadari bahwa Naruto dan Diana menyeramkan ketika bertarung." kata Clark.

"Hahaha...Mau bagaimana lagi, Clark. Wanita adalah makhluk menyeramkan ketika marah." kata Steve sambil tertawa.

"Yah, kau benar, Steve." kata Clark sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pertarungan antara Naruto dan Diana. Di antara Naruto dan Diana, mereka berdua benar-benar tidak mau mengalah. Mereka benar-benar serius.

Diana mencoba menebas Naruto dengan pedangnya. Namun Naruto menghindar dengan cepat. Dan ia mengeluarkan jutsu elemen air.

Suiton : Suiryudan no Jutsu

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah naga air dari ketiadaan. Yah, Naruto memiliki chakra kontrol yang sangat perfect melebihi paman kakeknya, Senju Tobirama. Naga air tersebut pun menyerang Diana. Diana yang melihat hal itu terkejut, begitu juga dengan anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians. Ia pun mencoba menghindar namun naga air itu mengejar dirinya. Ia cari tempat yang luas, dan segera ia silangkan kedua tangannya, dan tiba-tiba terjadi gelombang angin yang membuat naga itu terpecah belah.

Diana pun segera menghampiri Naruto. Tetapi ia tidak melihat Naruto. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu di tengkuknya. Sesuatu yang tajam dan dingin. Diana mencoba merabanya. Dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah pedang milik Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau kalah, Diana." kata Naruto di belakang Diana.

Diana membulatkan matanya terkejut."Naru, bagaimana bisa kau ada di belakangku?Bukankah tadi kau di depan sana dan kau tadi mengeluarkan jurus tadi?" kata Diana bertubi-tubi.

"Itu benar, Diana. Soal aku di belakangmu, aku menggunakan Hiraishinku. Bukankah sudahku bilang aku bisa berpindah tempat semau yang aku mau?" kata sekaligus tanya Naruto.

Diana yang mendengat perkataan Naruto termenung,"Benar juga, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu dari Naruto?Hah, dasar bodoh kau Diana." batin Diana sambil menghela napas.

"Jadi, bagaimana Diana?Kau telah kalah dan aku menang. Kau bergerak aku akan melukaimu." kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naru. Aku mengaku kalah. Kau benar-benar hebat tadi bahkan sampai bisa mengeluarkan jurus air dari ketiadaan." kata Diana sambil mengaku kalah dan memuji Naruto.

Naruto pun hanya merona malu. Ia benar-benar sangat senang sekali dipuji."Ah, itu biasa saja, Diana. Kau pun juga hebat, kok." puji Naruto. Diana hanya tersenyum dan berkata,"Terimakasih, Naruto." Naruto pun mengangguk.

Mereka pun mendengar suara langkah derap kaki dari arah samping kanan mereka. Dan mereka melihat anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians. Clark pun menatap khawatir Naruto,"Naru, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Clark khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Clark." sahut Naruto.

"Ah, syukurlah jika begitu. Aku sangat takut sekali kau kenapa-napa." kata Clark. Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang posesif dan khawatir berlebihan itu.

"Naru, tadi kau sangat hebat sekali mengalahkan Diana hanya beberapa menit saja. Aku saja bahkan butuh beberapa jam." kata Thor.

"Hehe...Itu biasa saja kok. Aku hanya memakai jurus yang tidak terlalu kuat." kata Naruto sambil menyengir.

"Tapi kau sangat hebat, Naru. Apalagi teknik perpindahan tempatmu yang secepat kilat itu, benar-benar mengagumkan." puji Vision.

"Apa yang dikatakan Vision benar, Naru. Aku yakin dengan kemampuan yang dapat berpindah dengan celat itu, kita semua dapat menang dari Thanos." kata Steve.

"Yah, apa yang dikatakan Steve benar. Nah, Naru bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkan jurus air itu?Bahkan di sini saja tidak ada air. Aku yakin jurusmu itu membutuhkan sebuah air." tanya sekaligus kata Natasha. Natasha benar-benar sangat penasaran dengan cara kerja jurus milik Naruto itu. Begitu juga dengan anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians.

"Sebenarnya kontrol chakraku itu sangat perfect sehingga dalam membuat jurus yang berhubungan air, dapat aku buat dari udara tanpa menggunakan air sekitarnya." jelas Naruto. Mereka yang mendengarnya terkagum-kagum. Apalagi Bruce Banner, Bruce Wayne, Victor Stone, Barry Allen, dan Tony Stark yang tergila-gila dengan ilmu sains. Mata mereka berbinar-binar untuk mencari tahu rahasia tentang jurus Naruto itu.

"Bagaimana cara kerjanya, Naru?Bisakah kau tolong beritahu aku?" kata Barry dengan semangat.

"Maaf ya, Barry. Aku rasa yang mengerti penggunaan jurus itu hanya seorang ninja saja." kata Naruto tidak enak.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak apa-apa, Naru." kata Barry.

"Semuanya bagaimana kalau latihan hari ini berhenti dulu, kita istirahat saja. Menurutku pengumpulan stamina adalah yang paling penting, sewaktu-waktu jika Thanos datang." kata Steve.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus."

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku juga lelah, lebih baik istirahat saja dulu."

Itulah kira-kira tanggapan anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians. Steve yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh bubar." kata Steve.

Mereka pun bubar lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi masing-masing. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, setelah mandi ia langsung memasak. Mengingat ia adalah koki di AJL Tower sekarang.

Selesai mandi mereka segera makan, setelah itu mereka pun tidur.

TBC

Hai, semuanya. Chapter ini adalah adegan khusus pelatihan anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Soal adegan pertarungan antara Diana dan Naruto maaf hanya singkat, mengingat aku baru pertama kali membuat adegan pertarungan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Chapter 14 - **_Infinity War Begin._**

 **Di Luar Angkasa**

"Siapkan pesawat luar angkasa kita, Corvus. Kita akan menyerang bumi sekarang dan mengambil beberapa infinty stones itu di bumi." kata Thanos kepada salah satu anak buahnya.

"Baik, Tuanku Thanos." jawab Corvus Glaive. Corvus pun segera pergi menyiapkan pesawat luar angkasa.

"Dan kalian, siapkan pasukan segera. Kita bawa mereka untuk membantai manusia di bumi itu." kata Thanos kepada Proxima Midnight, Black Dwarf, dan Ebony Maw. Mereka pun segera pergi mengumpulkan pasukan untuk menyerang bumi.

"Baik, Tuanku." kata Mereka bersamaan.

"Hahaha...Bersiaplah kalian rakyat bumi, aku akan hancurkan tempat kalian sebentar lagi. Dan setelah itu kalian hanya tinggal nama saja." seru Thanos dengan tertawa kejam.

Thanos tidak tahu tentang adanya superhero yang ada di bumi. Ditambah para Guardians yang masih hidup dari serangan anak buahnya. Apalagi Naruto yang jelas-jelas kekuatannya setara dengan dewa. Thanos mungkin akan kalah.

"Tuanku, pesawat luar angkasa sudah saya siapkan. Apa Tuan ingin menyerang sekarang juga?" kata sekaligus tanya Corvus Glaive.

"Itu benar, Tuanku. Pasukan juga sudah saya siapkan bersama Black Dwarf dan Ebony Maw. Kami kini sedang menunggu perintah dari Tuan." kata Proxima Midnight yang sedang menunggu perintah dari Tuannya.

"Tuan, tolong beri kami perintah. Agar kami dapat membantu Tuan." kata Ebony Maw.

"Aku ingin kalian pergi terlebih dahulu. Periksa di bumi apakah ada sesuatu yang mengancamku. Jika ada, cepat laporkan kepadaku." perintah Thanos.

"Baik, Tuanku. Akan kami segera laksanakan." jawab mereka berempat dengan patuh. Mereka berempat pun segera menaiki pesawat luar angkasa yang disiapkan Corvus. Dan segera pergi menuju bumi.

Di bumi, pesawat mereka menggunakan metode kamuflase agar tidak ketahuan masyarakat bumi. Mereka mengelilingi bumi itu. Mereka berempat tidak melihat ada yang mencurigakan. Karena tidak ada yang mencurigakan, mereka kembali menuju tempat tuan mereka dan melaporkan hasil pengamatan mereka terhadap sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Tuanku, di bumi tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Semuanya aman-aman saja." kata Black Dwarf.

"Itu benar, Tuanku. Kami adalah saksinya." kata Ebony Maw.

"Hmm...Baiklah jika begitu. Jika tidak ada yang mencurigakan, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk infinity stones yang ada di bumi. Juga tidak halangan yang menghalangi rencanaku." kata Thanos.

"Kita pergi menuju bumi sekarang juga!" seru Thanos.

"Baik, Tuanku." kata mereka berempat bersamaan.

Mereka pun segera pergi menuju bumi untuk menghancurkan bumi itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Bumi, dalam waktu yang bersamaan.** Naruto yang sedang melihat di langit dengan Byakugan, melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan di langit. Di langit, ia melihat sesuatu yang berkamuflase terbang ke sana kemari. Seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu. Bahkan sesuatu itu mengelilingi bumi sebanyak tiga kali. Bagi Naruto, itu benar-benar mencurigakan. Karena melihat gerak-gerik Naruto yabg sangat aneh, Clark pun bertanya,"Naru, kau kenapa?"

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh, Clark. Sesuatu itu bahkan mengelilingi bumi tiga kali. Itu benar-benar mencurigakan. Mungkin itu anak buah Thanos?" kata sekaligus tanya Naruto.

"Jika itu anak buah Thanos, kita harus bersiap-siap sekarang. Naru, kau ganti bajulah bajumu dengan baju bertarungmu atau yang lainnya. Jika sudah selesai, awasi terus jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan." kata Clark."Aku akan berganti baju, lalu bilang hal ini kepada yang lain. Ini benar-benar gawat karena Thanos menyerang begitu cepat." lanjut Clark.

"Pergilah cepat, Clark. Kita tidak punya waktu kembali. Kita harus cepat-cepat melakukan evakuasi terhadap warga. Agar tidak ada korban jiwa." kata Naruto menyuruh Clark untuk cepat.

"Oke, Naru." sahut Clark. Segera Clark pergi untuk ganti baju dan memberitahu yang lain untuk bersiap-siap. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, ia hanya henge memakai baju bertarungnya.

 **Henge no Jutsu**

Poff...

Tiba-tiba keluarlah asap dari tubuh Naruto. Kini Naruto sudah berganti pakaian. (Sama seperti femNaruto The Last Movie).

Karena sudah berganti pakaian, Naruto Hiraishin menuju atas gedung untuk mengawasi sesuatu yang mencurigakan itu. Ia melihat tidak ada yang aneh dan mencurigakan. Namun ia tetap waspada, jika ada yang mencurigakan datang. Datanglah Clark yang sudah berpakaian khasnya.

"Bagaimana Naru?Apakah sesuatu yang mencurigakan itu datang?" tanya Clark.

"Tidak ada, Clark. Sesuatu yang mencurigakan itu tidak datang kembali." kata Naruto. Clark pun mengangguk."Clark, apakah warga di sini dan lainnya akan dievakuasi?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, Naru. Warga di sini tidak akan percaya bahwa alam semesta ini akan diserang. Mungkin mereka hanya bisa mencaci maki saja." kata Clark.

"Kalau begitu, kita yakinkan mereka. Lebih cepat lebih baik, Clark. Sebaiknya kita cepat bergerak." kata Naruto.

"Kau mungkin benar, Naru. Aku akan bilang ini kepada Steve untuk mengatakan kepada Presiden Amerika untuk segera mengevakuasi warga dan warga lainnya di tempat lain." kata Clark.

"Pergilah cepat, Clark." sahut Naruto. Clark pun segera pergi menuju Steve untuk mengatakan kepada Presiden Amerika bahwa warga di sini dan di tempat lainnya harus segera dievakuasi. Karena mungkin pertarungan ini menyebabkan korban jiwa nantinya.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah lingkaran yang melayang di langit Amerika. Warga Amerika yang melihat hal itu berhenti untuk mencoba melihatnya. Namun bagi Naruto, ia hanya melebarkan matanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut,"Itu pasti Thanos dan anak buahnya. Sudah kuduga bahwa sesuatu yang mencurigakan itu adalah pasti anak buah Thanos yang mengawasi kami. Sial!Aku kecolongan." batin kesal Naruto.

Para anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians mulai bergerak cepat.

"Tony, aku akan pergi menggunakan pesawat luar angkasaku. Kau dan lainnya segeralah menyusul." kata Peter Quill.

"Baiklah, aku dan lainnya akn segera menyusul kalian." sahut Tony. Mereka semua pun segera bergegas, karena Thanos akhirnya sudah datang ke bumi.

.

.

.

.

 **Tempat Thanos**

Kini Thanos sedang melihat warga Amerika dari atas pesawat luar angkasanya. Ia terlihat memakai sesuatu yang berwarna emas dan berukuran besar. Yah, itu adalah Infinity Gautletnya, sarung tangan penentu nasib alam semesta.

"Bersiaplah, bumi!!Kalian akan segera kuhancurkan dan hanya tinggal sebuah debu!!" teriak Thanos dari atas pesawat luar angkasanya.

Warga Amerika yang mendengar hal itu ketakutan.

"Apa ini sebuah kiamat?"

"Tuhan, tolong lindungi kami."

"Tolong kami."

"Tuhan, maafkan hambamu yang berdosa ini."

"Tolong hindarkanlah kiamat ini, Tuhan."

Itulah kata-kata warga Amerika yang benar-benar sudah putus asa. Mereka hanyalah makhluk lemah yang tidak berdaya. Bagi mereka yang memiliki iman tinggi, langsung pergi menyelamatkan diri dan menyadarkan yang lain agar cepat lari. Yah, Mereka kini sedang bekerja sama.

"Superman dan semuanya, tolong kami." kata seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil itu sedang berada di dekat gedung di sebelah pesawat luar angkasa Thanos. Thanos pun mencoba menghancurkan gedung itu. Salah satu runtuhan gedung itu ingin jatuh ke anak kecil itu, namun seseorang menyelamatkannya. Seseorang itu adalah Naruto.

"Kau tak apa-apa, adik kecil?" kata Naruto.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Miss emm..."

"Naruto, itu namaku."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Miss Naru."

"Syukurlah."

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita, yang mungkin ibu dari anak kecil itu.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kau tidak apa-apa anakku?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku diselamatkan kakak perempuan itu." jawab anak itu dengan menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Wanita itu melihat ke arah Naruto, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih nak karena telah menolong anakku. Aku berhutang budi denganmu." kata wanita itu.

"Sama-sama, Bibi. Tak perlu merasa berhutang budi, aku menyelamatkan anak anda secara ikhlas." kata Naruto.

"Terimakasih nak. Apa kau seorang yang memiliki kekuatan asing?" tanya wanita itu."Jika iya, tolong kami. Kami tidak ingin negara ini, maksudku dunia ini hancur. Aku masih ingin hidup. Tolong kami, nak." lanjut wanita itu.

"Itu benar. Baik, aku akan menolong kalian semua. Kalian pergilah ke tempat yang aman. Aku rasa tentara dan lainnya sudah datang untuk mengevakuasi kalian." kata Naruto yang melihat Steve, Clark, dan lainnya sudah datang dengan tentara dan lainnya.

"Terimakasih nak. Aku akan berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk meminta pertolongan-Nya dan memohon agar kau bisa menang dalam pertarungan ini. Jika begitu aku pergi dulu." kata wanita itu. Wanita itu pun berlalu pergi bersama anaknya.

"Sama-sama, Bi. Aku dan lainnya akan berusaha." gumam Naruto lirih.

Clark pun menghampiri Naruto."Naru, apa kami terlambat?" tanya Clark.

"Tidak, Clark. Kalian belum terlambat. Baiklah, sekarang kita sudah lengkap, bukan?"

"Yah." jawab mereka semua bersamaan. Mereka kini siap untuk mempertahankan bumi.

 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

_

Chapter 15 - _**Infinity War**_

Yah, anggota Avengers dan Justice League kini sudah berkumpul. Begitu juga dengan para Guardians, mereka sedang naik pesawat luar angkasa milik mereka. Mereka sedang memberantas pasukan chitauri yang dibawa oleh Thanos. Thanos pun turun ke bawah dan kini sejajar dengan anggota Avengers dan Justice League.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Barry.

"Entahlah, Barry. Mungkin kita harus punya pengalih perhatian, lalu lima atau enam orang menyerang Thanos, sisanya menyerang anak buah Thanos, si Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Black Dwarf, dan Ebony Maw." sahut Tony.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus, Tony. Yang menyerang anak buah Thanos, sebaiknya empat orang saja. Sisanya mereka menolong warga yang sedang kesusahan dan membantu mengevakuasi warga. Juga menyerang pasukan yang dibawa Thanos." kata Naruto.

"Yah, aku setuju dengan rencana Tony dan Naru." kata Steve.

"Baiklah. Aku, Naru, Dr. Strange, Thor, Arthur, dan Diana akan menyerang Thanos." kata Clark."Pengalih perhatian adalah Barry, Peter, dan Victor. Sedangkan Pietro, Wayne, Steve, dan Banner bantulah para Guardians melawan pasukan Thanos. Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Hope, dan Tony menolong warga yang berada di gedung-gedung dan mengevakuasi warga. Dan untuk Vision, kau bantulah Wanda, Scott, dan T'Challa melawan anak buah Thanos. Untuk Vision berhati-hatilah, anak buah Thanos pasti mengincar Mind Stone milikmu." lanjut Clark.

"Baik." jawab mereka semua bersamaan.

"Victor, kau serang Thanos dengan serangan jarak jauhmu. Barry, buatlah sebuah tornado dengan kecepatanmu, dan aku akan mengikatnya dengan jaring laba-labaku." komando Peter Parker.

"Baiklah." kata mereka berdua.

Mereka segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan Peter, Victor menyerang dengan misil-misilnya ke arah Thanos. Dan misil-misil itu mengenai telak Thanos. Segera Barry berlari dengan cepat untuk membuat tornado dengan pusat tornado itu adalah Thanos. Peter pun langsung mengikat Thanos dengan jaring laba-laba miliknya.

"Superman!!Aku sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya!!Lakukan segera penyerangannya!!" teriak Peter Parker.

"Thanks, Peter, Barry, and Victor!!" seru Clark.

"No problem, Buddy!!" sahut mereka bertiga.

Clark, Naruto, dan lainnya segera melakukan serangan. Serangan itu diawali dengan Clark menembakan lasernya dari kedua matanya. Setelah itu dilanjutkan Thor mengarahkan petir ke arah Thanos dan Aquaman membantu Thor dengan membawa air ke arah petir itu. Petir akan semakin menyakitkan dengan ditambah air.

Clark, Thor, dan Aquaman segera berhenti melakukan serangan untuk melihat apakah Thanos sudah tumbang. Naruto mengecek dengan Byakugan miliknya.

 **Byakugan**

Seketika itu urat-urat di mata Naruto terlihat di kulitnya. Dan pupilnya terganti dengan iris perak seindah bulan. Ia melihat Thanos sedang mencoba melepaskan jaring laba-laba milik Peter.

"Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan jaring laba-laba milik Peter." kata Naruto.

"Jika begitu, aku akan mengirimkan petir ke arahnya berkali-kali." kata Thor.

"Tidak, Thor. Aku akan menyingkirkan angin ini lalu Clark dan Diana memukul dan menghajarnya." sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah. Lakukan dengan cepat, Naru." kata Diana. Naruto segera melakukan handseal sebuah jurus.

 **Fuuton : Daitoppa**

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah badai, badai itu menerobos kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan mereka dari Thanos. Terlihat Thanos sudah melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan jaring laba-laba milik Peter.

"Aku tak menyangka di bumi ini ada makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan." kata Thanos yang melihat ke arah Clark, Naruto dan lainnya."Aku kira tidak akan ada halangan untuk menghancurkan bumi setelah para cecunguk kecil itu. Cuihh..." lanjut Thanos sambil meludah ke arah Clark, Naruto dan lainnya.

Clark, Naruto, dan lainnya hanya menatap datar Thanos.

"Memang kenapa jika ada kami yang merupakan halanganmu?" kata Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memperlambat rencanaku untuk menghancurkan sampah seperti kalian. Bukankah makhluk lemah harus mati?" kata sekaligus tanya Thanos.

"Kau tahu, manusia tidaklah selemah yang kau pikirkan. Manusia adalah makhluk yang diciptakan Tuhan, yang bahkan Malaikat saja disuruh bersujud di depan manusia oleh Tuhan." kata Naruto. Clark dan yang lainnya hanya mampu terdiam karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Manusia mempunyai kekuatan yang bahkan tidak pernah dimiliki oleh siapapun. Kau ingin tahu apa kekuatan itu?" kata sekaligus tanya Naruto. Thanos hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Kekuatan itu adalah tekad untuk merubah takdirnya. Manusia akan terus bekerja keras untuk mengubah nasib mereka. Makhluk lain mana mungkin memiliki tekad, karena mereka merasa diri mereka yang paling kuat. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa di atas mereka ada yang lebih kuat dari mereka. Seperti peribahasa di atas langit masih ada langit." kata Naruto.

Clark dan yang lainnya hanya mampu menunduk, karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Mereka merasa diri mereka yang paling kuat, padahal ada yang masih kuat di atas mereka. Mereka benar-benar malu kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Thanos hanya menatap datar.

"Kau pikir aku akan berubah ketika mendengar perkataanmu itu?Aku tak akan pernah merubah keputusanku." seru Thanos.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Itu terserah kau. Tapi kami tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghancurkan bumi dan alam semesta ini." kata Naruto dengan tegas.

"Terserah kau." sahut Thanos. Thanos pun mulai serangannya dengan menggunakan salah satu infinity stones miliknya, yaitu Power Stone.

"Rasakan ini!!" teriak Thanos. Thanos pun mengeluarkan sihirnya dengan memukul tangan kirinya ke tanah yang dibalut Infinity Gauntlet.

Power Stone : Earthquake

Setelah Thanos memukul tanah dengan tangan kirinya yang dibalut Infinity Gauntlet, tanahnya bergetar dan hancur ke bawah. Gedung-gedung yang berada dekat dengan Thanos pun hancur lebur. Radiusnya hanya 3 km namun daya hancurnya benar-benar mengerikan. Kekuatan Power Stone memang hebat.

Power Stone memiliki kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Seperti namanya, Power Stone membuat penggunanya memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa dan sulit dikalahkan. Power Stone mengakses semua kekuatan dan energi yang ada, sehingga batu tersebut juga bisa digunakan untuk memperkuat batu lainnya.

Dengan luar biasanya kekuatan yang dimiliki Power Stone, maka tidak sembarang orang bisa menggunakannya. Tubuh sang pengguna Power Stone bisa saja hancur ketika tidak mampun menahan kekuatannya itu.

Untuk melindungi teman-temannya, Naruto membuat dinding tanah yang kokoh.

 **Doton :** **Doryuu Joheki**

Dinding tanah jutsu Naruto melindunginya dan teman-temannya. Diana terlihat penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto. Karena tak mampu menahan penasarannya Diana pun bertanya,"Naru, sebenarnya kau ini punya berapa elemen?"

"Aku punya 5 elemen, Diana. Itu karena aku latihan sangat keras." jawab Naruto. Diana hanya terkagum-kagum dengan Naruto. Naruto pun menghilangkan jutsunya. Yang terlihat adalah kerusakan yang amat fatal. Kerusakan fatal itu adalah banyak lubang yang ada di tanah.

Naruto yang melihat lubang-lubang di tanah itu segera melakukan perbaikan pada tanahnya.

 **Doton : Domu no Jutsu**

Tanah yang tadinya berlubang menjadi utuh seperti aslinya.

"Dampak radiusnya sangat luas." kata Clark yang melihat dampaknya.

"Kau benar, Clark. Apakah yang lain sudah membawa dan mengevakuasi warga ke tempat yang aman?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah, Naru. Sebaiknya kita pikirkan musuh kita yang ada di depan. Kita tak bisa meremehkan dia." yang menjawab adalah Diana, bukan Clark.

"Apa yang dikatakan Diana benar. sebaiknya fokus dengan Thanos." sahut Thor. Mereka pun kembali bersiaga jika Thanos kembali menyerang.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa ada salah satu dari kalian yang menguasai banyak elemen." kata Thanos.

"Apa maksudmu itu aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, kau gadis muda." kata Thanos."Berapa elemen yang kau punya?" tanya lanjut Thanos.

"Untuk apa kau tahu?Bukankah itu hanya akan memberi tahu kelemahan diri sendiri?" seru Naruto. Thanos hanya tertawa sinis.

"Berani juga kau. Ku puji keberanianmu, anak muda." sahut Thanos.

"Aku tak butuh pujianmu." sinis Naruto. Thanos hanya menyeringai.

"Huh, coba kau tahan ini." kata Thanos. Thanos pun mulai berlari dengan kencang ke arah Naruto dan mencoba memukul Naruto. Naruto pun menghindar ke arah kirinya. Namun Thanos kembali memukul Naruto. Naruto pun balik membalas. Ia memukul Thanos ke perutnya.

 _ **Buaghh...**_

Thanos terlempar ke depan. Clark pun juga memukul Thanos dibantu oleh Diana. Sedangkan Thor dan Aquaman membantu Clark dan Diana dari belakang dengan mengirimkan petir dan air ke arah Thanos. Dan lagi-lagi Thanos tetap tidak terluka sedikitpun. Thanos berniat membalas dengan salah satu Infinity Stones miliknya yang lain.

 **Reality Stone :** **Crystal Golem**

Di depan Thanos muncullah sebuah golem kristal raksasa yang terbuat dari tanah.

Naruto pun segera membuat raksasa dari kayu, yang juga turunan dari kakek buyutnya, Hashirama.

 **Mokuton : Mokujin no Jutsu**

Muncul raksasa kayu dengan ekor naga kayu raksasa.

Raksasa kayu itu segera menyerang golem kristal ciptaan Thanos. Reality Stone memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mengubah materi apapun menjadi materi gelap. Kemampuan sejatinya adalah membengkokkan hukum fisika dan tentu saja - Realita.

Raksasa kayu, ekornya yang merupakan naga raksasa, dan golem kristal saling baku hantam. Namun golem kristal ciptaan Thanos terlihat tidak kuat, lalu hancur. Thanos segera menggunakan Power Stone-nya untuk memukul raksasa kayu milik Naruto, dan hancurlah berkeping-keping.

Clark pun maju untuk menghajar Thanos. Begitu juga dengan Diana. Mereka terlibat pertarungan sengit. Thor dan Aquaman pun maju membantu Clark dan Diana. Naruto menggunakan momen itu untuk membangkitkan kekuatannya.

"Aku tak menyangka harus menggunakan kekuatan itu tanpamu, Kurama." gumam Naruto."Tapi kurasa dengan jiwamu yang masuk dalam ke diriku, aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya." lanjut Naruto.

"Aku harap setelah aku menggunakannya, Thanos mati." gumam Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tanah di tempat Naruto bergetar. Begitu juga dengan tempat-tempat lainnya. Clark, Diana, Thor, dan Aquaman segera melihat Naruto. Dan mereka melihat Naruto dalam balutan seperti api yang membara berwarna kuning keemasan.

Yah, itu adalah Kurama Bijuu Mode.

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Chapter 16 - _**Infinity War 2**_

 **Flashback On...**

Clark pun maju untuk menghajar Thanos. Begitu juga dengan Diana. Mereka terlibat pertarungan sengit. Thor dan Aquaman pun maju membantu Clark dan Diana. Naruto menggunakan momen itu untuk membangkitkan kekuatannya.

"Aku tak menyangka harus menggunakan kekuatan itu tanpamu, Kurama." gumam Naruto."Tapi kurasa dengan jiwamu yang masuk dalam ke diriku, aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya." lanjut Naruto.

"Aku harap setelah aku menggunakannya, Thanos mati." gumam Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tanah di tempat Naruto bergetar. Begitu juga dengan tempat-tempat lainnya. Clark, Diana, Thor, dan Aquaman segera melihat Naruto. Dan mereka melihat Naruto dalam balutan seperti api yang membara berwarna kuning keemasan.

Yah, itu adalah Kurama Bijuu Mode.

 _ **Flasback Off...**_

Naruto pun segera maju dengan Kurama mode menuju Clark, Diana, Thor, dan Arthur. Ia segera menangkap mereka dengan tangan besar Kurama bijuu mode dan memasukkan mereka ke dalam tubuhnya. Clark, Diana, Thor, dan Arthur hanya menatap terkagum-kagum."Aura yang hangat dan menenangkan." kata Diana.

"Kau benar, Diana. Aura ini membuatku merasa lebih tenang." sahut Thor.

"Itu, benar." kata Arthur sang Aquaman yang melihat-lihat Kurama mode milik Naruto.

"Naru, bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya Clark.

"Aku mendapat kekuatan ini dari teman seperjuanganku. Dia sangat-sangat berharga bagiku. Wujud ini merupakan kekuatan dan cintanya kepadaku." kata sendu Naruto. Clark yang mendengar hal itu merasa cemburu, namun ia tahan karena ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Begitu. Kalau begitu dimana dia, Naru?" tanya Diana.

"Dia sudah tenang di alam sana. Di alam yang berbeda." sahut Naruto. Diana terkejut dan merasa tidak enak kepada Naruto.

"Naru, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. Aku turut berduka cita atas temanmu." kata Diana tidak enak.

"Tak apa-apa, Diana. Lagipula saat itu kalian belum kenal terlalu lama denganku. Lagipula aku sudah benar-benar ikhlas terhadap kepergiannya." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Diana pun balas tersenyum."Kalau begitu, ayo kita hajar Thanos dan raih kemenangan hari ini!!" seru Naruto. Clark, Diana, Thor, dan Arthur tersenyum mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan membuat Bunshin untuk membantu yang lain." lanjut Naruto. Naruto pun membuat handseal plus dan menyerukan,

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Muncul lima buah bayangan dengan Kurama bijuu mode. Naruto pun berkata,"Kalian pergilah ke tempat teman-temanku. Lacak mereka dengan mode sannin. Setelah itu bantu mereka. Kalian usahakan juga melindungi warga.

"Baik, Oyabun." jawab Bunshin Naruto.

"Kau bisa menggandakan dirimu, Naru?" tanya Dr. Strange.

"Yah, itu adalah jutsu andalanku." jawab Naruto."Baiklah, sebaiknya kita fokus ke Thanos." lanjut Naruto.

"Baik." sahut mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat Tony dan Lainnya** "Hah...Hah...Aku tak menyangka bahwa pasukan chitauri ini benar-benar merepotkan." ucap Natasha yang sudah kelelahan menghajar banyak pasukan chitauri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Nat. Kita mengurus bagian ini. Lagipula Clark, Naru, Diana, Thor, dan Arthur pasti sangat kerepotan mengurus Thanos." sahut Clint yang sedang memanah ke pasukan chitauri.

Yah, mereka berdua, Bucky, Hope (Wasp), dan Tony sekarang membantu Pietro, Wayne, Steve, dan Banner. Mereka membantu setelah menolong dan membantu warga untuk pengevakusian.

"Apa yang dikatakan Clint benar, Nat. Kita masih beruntung mengurus pasukan ini daripada bertarung dengan taruhan nyawa melawan Thanos." sahut Steve.

"Yah, itu benar-benar merepotkan." ucap Bruce Wayne yang kini muncul di dekat mereka.

"Tumben sekali kau berkata begitu. Mengingat kau yang tidak pernah mengeluh terhadap tugasmu." sahut Bucky.

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Hope (Wasp).

"Cihh...Tidak kepalaku tidak terbentur apapun." kata Bruce Wayne."Lagipula sekarang kita bersama, apapun yang kita lawan pasti akan terasa mudah jika bersama." lanjutnya.

"Yah, kau benar, Bruce. Ayo kita selesaikan ini lalu kita bantu Naru, Clark, dan lainnya." sahut Steve.

"Baik." jawab mereka bersamaan.

Mereka pun segera bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga. Mereka benar-benar berjuang mati-matian untuk alam semesta ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Konohagakure** "Jadi, Tsunade-sama, anda benar-benar ingin pergi ke dimensi Naruto berada?" tanya Kakashi.

"Yah, aku ingin bersama Naruto saja. Itu karena Naruto merupakan peninggalan Minato, Kushina dan keluargaku yang sangat berharga." jawab Tsunade.

Yah, Tsunade memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto. Ia sangat merindukan dan menyayangi Naruto, maka dari itu ia ingin ikut Naruto saja walaupun itu berada di dimensi lain. Dan kini mereka sedang di kantor Hokage bersama dengan Sasuke yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hah...baiklah, Tsunade-sama. Jika itu keinginan anda, hamba tidak akan menghalanginya." ucap Kakashi sambil menghela napas."Tetapi aku juga akan ikut, untuk menjenguk Naruto. Juga mengabari Naruto apabila ia ingin meminta bantuan." lanjut Kakashi.

"Arigato, Kakashi." sahut Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Tsunade-sama. Mengingat Naruto adalah putri dari Minato-sensei." kata Kakashi.

"Nah, Sasuke, tolong antarkan Tsunade-sama dan aku menuju dimensi Naruto berada dengan selamat." kata Kakashi kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menghela napas lelah."Mengapa aku punya murid irit kata seperti dia?" batin heran Kakashi.

"Tunggu, Sasuke, Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama!!!" teriak seseorang- tidak lebih tepatnya banyak orang kepada mereka bertiga yang ada di ruangan kantor Hokage itu.

"Ada apa ini?Kenapa kalian masuk ke kantor ini dengan sangat rusuh?Apa kalian menguping pembicaraan kami?" tanya Kakashi bertubi-tubi.

"Gomen, Hokage-sama. Kami semua ingin melihat Naruto juga." ucap mereka semua yang ternyata Rookie 12 dengan Sai (kecuali Neji, itu karena dia meninggal karena perang dunia shinobi ke empat).

Kakashi pun berpikir sejenak. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalian semua boleh ikut." jawab Kakashi.

"Arigato, Hokage-sama." kata mereka bersamaan. Kakashi pun balas tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalian semua berkumpul. Aku akan masuk, lalu kalian masuk ke dalam portal yang aku buat." kata Sasuke memberi instruksi.

"Baiklah." jawab mereka.

Sasuke pun membuat portal, kemudian ia masuk, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Mereka pun sampai di dimensi Naruto berada. Namun yang mereka herankan adalah,"Mengapa tempatnya berantakan sekali, seperti mengalami peperangan?" batin tanya mereka.

Namun batin mereka terbukti benar dengan adanya Naruto (Bunshin) yang sedang menuju ke arah teman-temannya berada. Bunshin milik Naruto merasakan chakra yang tidak asing, dan ia melihat di seberangnya ada teman-teman dan keluarganya dari Konoha.

"Kalian!!" seru Naruto terkejut.

"Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dimensi ini?" tanya Kakashi."Jika kau ingin tahu kami berada di sini, sebaiknya nanti saja. Sekarang berikan kami penjelasannya." lanjut Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya aku hanyalah Bunshin yang dikirim Oyabun untuk membantu teman-temannya. Dimensi ini sedang terjadi peperangan.

"Peperangan?!!" tanya Kakashi sambil berteriak.

"Yah, peperangan, Kakashi-sensei. Peperangan ini terjadi karena ada seorang makhluk dari luar angkasa ingin menghancurkan alam semesta ini." terang Naruto. Semua yang mendengar terkejut,"Menghancurkan alam semesta ini, mustahil." batin kejut mereka.

"Jika begitu kami akan membantumu dan teman-temanmu." ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi sensei, lebih baik jika kalian tidak perlu ikut partisipasi dalam peperangan ini. Aku membuat kalian kecewa." kata Naruto sendu.

"Tidak, Naruto. Kami akan membantumu. Kami mengerti pilihanmu, bukan begitu, minna?" ucap Kakashi.

"Itu benar. Kami semua mengerti kok." sahut Mereka bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Arigato, minna." ucap Naruto. Kakashi, Tsunade, dan Rookie 12 kecuali Neji dan ditambah Sai hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Tsunade-sama akan ke tempat di mana Naruto yang asli berada. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, kalian ikuti Naruto Bunshin yang ada di hadapan kita. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakuya pergilah ke tempat Naruto Bunshin yang lain." perintah Kakashi.

"Baik, Kakashi/Hokage-sama."

Setelah itu mereka pun melaksanakan tugas seperti yang diperintahkan Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

 **Di tempat Tony dan Lainnya** Tempat yang tadinya indah, kini sudah hancur berantakan. Tony dan lainnya sudah mengalahkan 2/4 dari pasukan chitauri yang dibawa Thanos. Mereka belum bisa mengalahkan 2/4 pasukan chitauri lainnya akibat faktor kelelahan. Sudah banyak tenaga yang mereka keluarkan.

Natasha pun sudah kelelahan. Banyak sekali luka di beberapa tubuhnya. Bahkan duduk pun kesusahan. Karena kelelahan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakang ada satu chitauri yang ingin menikamnya. Clint yang menyadari hal itu berteriak.

"Nat, dibelakangmu!!"

Natasha pun terkejut dan segera berbalik ke belakang dan ia melihat satu chitauri ingin menikamnya. Ia mencoba berdiri namun jatuh kembali sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia pun hanya menutup matanya. Namun sebuah suara membuat ia membuka matanya.

 **Kagemane no Jutsu**

Muncul sesuatu berwarna hitam merayap di tanah menuju chitauri itu dan gerakan chitauri itu berhenti dan menjatuhkan belati yang dibawanya.

"Kagemane no jutsu sukses." ucap seseorang.

 **TBC**

Seseorang siapakah itu?Baca saja kelanjutannya.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tokoh bukan milik saya. Saya hanya meminjamnya.

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers milik Marvel Studios

Guardians of The Galaxy milik Marvel Studios

Justice League milik DC Studios

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Chapter 17 - _**Infinity War 3**_

 _ **Flashback on..**_.

Tempat yang tadinya indah, kini sudah hancur berantakan. Tony dan lainnya sudah mengalahkan 2/4 dari pasukan chitauri yang dibawa Thanos. Mereka belum bisa mengalahkan 2/4 pasukan chitauri lainnya akibat faktor kelelahan. Sudah banyak tenaga yang mereka keluarkan.

Natasha pun sudah kelelahan. Banyak sekali luka di beberapa tubuhnya. Bahkan duduk pun kesusahan. Karena kelelahan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa dibelakang ada satu chitauri yang ingin menikamnya. Clint yang menyadari hal itu berteriak.

"Nat, dibelakangmu!!"

Natasha pun terkejut dan segera berbalik ke belakang dan ia melihat satu chitauri ingin menikamnya. Ia mencoba berdiri namun jatuh kembali sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia pun hanya menutup matanya. Namun sebuah suara membuat ia membuka matanya.

Kagemane no Jutsu

Muncul sesuatu berwarna hitam merayap di tanah menuju chitauri itu dan gerakan chitauri itu berhenti dan menjatuhkan belati yang dibawanya.

"Kagemane no jutsu sukses." ucap seseorang.

 _ **Flashback off...**_

Natasha terlihat tenang setelah chitauri itu tidak bergerak akibat sesuatu yang aneh merambat di tanah menuju ke arah chitauri itu. Sesuatu yang aneh itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas, berpakaian hijau keabu-abuan, dan iris kecil seperti kuaci. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia mengantuk namun ia hiraukan itu.

"Emm...young man, thank you for saving my life." ucap Natasha.

"Eh...maaf aku tidak mengerti bahasamu, nona." sahut orang itu yang ternyata adalah Nara Shikamaru. Natasha terlihat bingung namun ia urungkan, tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara.

"Natasha, maksud temanku dia tidak mengerti bahasamu." ucap seseorang itu, yang bernama Naruto. Natasha terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto.

"Naru, kenapa kau ada di sini?Bukankah kau bersama Clark dan lainnya?Untuk temanmu aku mengerti, aku ucapkan terimakasih padanya." tanya sekaligus kata Natasha.

"Aku hanyalah klon yang dibuat oleh Naruto yang asli untuk membantu kalian." jawab Naruto. Natasha hanya mengangguk."Dan Shika, maksud temanku ini dia sangat berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya." lanjut Naruto. Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu cuman mengangguk malas.

"Hei, Shikamaru-baka!!" teriak wanita pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ino pun segera menjitak kepala Shikamaru.

 _Bletakk..._

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengaduh saja.

"Ittaii...Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?"

"Dasar baka, kau meninggalkan kami tahu." seru Ino kesal.

"Hoamm...Aku kan sedang menolong orang, memang apa salahnya." sahut Shikamaru sambil menguap. Ino pun hanya memajang wajah kesal. Namun ia melihat Natasha sedang kesakitan, segera menghampirinya dan mencoba mengobatinya. Sedangkan Natasha terlihat bingung.

"Natasha, ini semua adalah teman-temanku dari desa Konoha. Mereka datang menolong kita." terang Naruto.

"Begitu yah. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepada teman-temanmu, Naru." sahut Natasha. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nat, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Clint yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Clint. Teman Naru saat ini sedang mengobatiku." jawab Natasha sambil menunjuk Ino.

"Syukurlah. Miss, aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu." kata Clint kepada Ino. Namun Ino mengernyit bingung dan ia segera memandang Naruto.

"Kata temanku, ia sangat berterimakasih padamu." jelas Naruto kepada Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya beroh ria. Dan segera tersenyum menghadap Clint dan Natasha. Mereka berdua segera balas tersenyum.

"Natasha, apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto setelah Ino selesai mengobati Natasha.

"Ya, sekarang aku baik-baik saja." jawab Natasha.

"Baiklah. Sekarang bagaimana dengan warga yang kalian tangani?" tanya Naruto.

"Semuanya telah kami urus, Naru. Setelah itu, kami membantu Tony, dan lainnya untuk menghabisi pasukan chitauri." ucap Clint bukan Natasha.

"Baguslah jika begitu. Untuk pasukan chitauri, tinggal berapa pasukan chitauri itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hanya tinggal 2/4-nya. Kami sudah menghabisi yang 2/4-nya yang lain." sahut Natasha. Naruto pun mengangguk. Naruto pun bilang kepada teman-temannya yang dari Konoha.

"Minna, pasukan yang dibawa musuh kami telah diurus oleh teman-temanku dengan jumlah 2/4-nya, sekarang kita hanya mengurus 2/4-nya saja." terang Naruto kepada teman-temannya dari Konoha.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kami akan mengurus sisanya." jawab mereka bersamaan. Namun Shikamru menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, lebih baik suruh teman-temanmu beristirahat. Biar kami yang mengurusnya." ucap Shikamaru setelah melihat teman-teman Naruto yang terlihat lelah dan terluka-luka. Naruto pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Natasha, Clint, dan lainnya, istirahatlah. Untuk pasukan chitauri, serahkan kepada teman-temanku dan aku." kata Naruto."Hei!!Guardians, beristirahatlah!!" teriak Naruto kepada Guardians yang saat itu terbang di atasnya.

"Oke, oke, Naru." jawab Peter Quill. Setelah itu pesawat luar angkasa milik mereka mendarat di tanah yang sudah hancur berantakan. Bersamaan dengan mendaratnya pesawat luar angkasa milik Guardians, Bruce Wayne berkata kepada Naruto.

"Kau yakin, Naru?Aku masih memiliki tenaga untuk membantumu dan temanmu." ucap Bruce Wayne.

"Tak apa, Bruce. Lagipula teman-temanku memiliki tenaga yang masih banyak. Kumpulkanlah tenaga kalian untuk pertarungan utamanya." kata Naruto. Bruce mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi berhati-hatilah." ucap Bruce Wayne.

"Iya, kami semua akan berhati-hati." sahut Naruto.

"Minna, ayo kita urus pasukan chitauri sisanya." kata Naruto kepada teman-temannya yang dari Konoha.

Naruto dan teman-temannya pun pergi menuju pasukan chitauri. Natasha terlihat khawatir terhadap Naruto, bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah ia anggap sebagai salah satu orang berharga bagi dirinya, adiknya.

Namun seseorang membuyarkan pikiran khawatir terhadap Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Natasha. Naruto pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula Naruto yang tadi adalah klon, tidak yang asli." ucap Hope (Wasp).

"Aku harap juga begitu, Hope." ucap Natasha.

Pejalanan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakuya menuju tempat Vision dan lainnya

Sakuya ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu kepada Naruto, namun ia sangat ragu."Mungkin lebih baik setelah perang ini selesai saja." batinnya.

"Jadi, ini adalah pertarungan kedua kita sebagai penerus Sannin dari Konoha, bukan begitu, Sakuya, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

"Aku rasa begitu, Sasuke." jawab Naruto. Sakuya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka saja bahwa kita akan bertarung sebagai penerus Sannin, jadi aku minta kerja sama kalian." sahut Sakuya.

"Kau bisa percayakan kepadaku, Sakuya." jawab Naruto.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat, aku takut teman-temanku terluka parah." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo." jawab Sakuya dan Sasuke bersamaan. Mereka pun tiba di tempat Wanda dan lainnya. Tempat itu benar-benar berantakan. Mereka bertarung gila-gilaan. Naruto yang melihat Scott dihantam mencoba menolongnya dengan Mode Bijuunya, tangan panjang terulur melindungi tubuh Scott. Scott yang melihat pelindung itu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Naru, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Scott.

"Aku di sini untuk membantu kalian. Aku datang bersama teman-temanku yang datang dari dimensi lain tepatnya Konoha. Dan aku hanyalah klon yang dibuat Naruto asli." jawab Naruto. Scott pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika boleh tahu siapa nama teman-temanmu itu?" tanya Scott.

"Namanya adalah Sakuya dan Sasuke. Untuk Sasuke, kau pasti pernah bertemu dengannya saat di AJL Tower. Dia saat itu datang untuk menjemputku pulang ke Konoha." ucap Naruto.

"Yah, aku pernah bertemu Sasuke. Baiklah, jika begitu, mohon bantuannya, Sasuke dan Sakuya." sahut Scott. Naruto pun menjelaskan maksud Scoty kepada Sakuya dan Sasuke, dan mereka mengangguk mengerti.

Mulailah mereka bertarung, dengan Sakuya membantu Wanda melawan Proxima Midnight, dan Sasuke membantu T'Challa melawan Black Dwarf, serta Naruto yang membantu Scott melawan Ebony Maw. Untuk Vision dia pasti bisa mengalahkan musuhnya, yaitu Corvus Glaive.

Corvus Glaive memiliki fisik super serta tombak spesial yang mampu menembus kulit Hulk dan membuat Hyperion kesakitan. Selama tombaknya tetap utuh, dia bisa beregenerasi bahkan ketika hampir seluruh tubuhnya sudah hancur.

Proxima Midnight mempunyai fisik super serta tombak spesial, yang dibuat dari satu bintang yang dimasukkan ke dalam distorsi waktu. Ketika dilemparkan, tombak ini menjadi tiga tembakan energi yang tidak pernah meleset dan sangat berbahaya. Proxima juga ahli dalam bertarung, bahkan merupakan petarung terhebat dalam pasukan Thanos.

Black Dwarf memiliki fisik super dan kulit yang sulit ditembus. Yang terakhir, Ebony Maw tampak paling lemah dan dianggap oleh banyak orang tak punya kemampuan super, padahal dia adalah yang paling berbahaya. Ebony Maw bisa mengendalikan orang lain.

Pertarungan mereka benar-benar dahsyat. Tidak salah satu di antara mereka yang ingin mengalah. Mereka sungguh-sungguh saling mendominasi. Bertarung untuk tujuan berbeda. Satu untuk menghancurkan alam semesta, sedangkan yang satu untuk mempertahankan alam semesta dari kehancuran.

Sakura dengan tinjuan mautnya dan Wanda dengan kekuatannya yang dapat memgendalikan pikiran dan tubuh seseorang benar-benar perpaduan yang mengerikan. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia memiliki mata Sharingan dan elemen Katon dan T'Challa yang memakai pakaian yang terbuat dari vibranium dilengkapi dengan senjata yang amat mematikan.

Untuk Vision, ia memiliki salah satu Infinity Stones, yaitu Mind Stone. Seperti namanya, kekuatan Mind Stone adalah mengendalikan pikiran lawan. Sudah pasti Corvus Glaive dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Vision.

Untuk Naruto dan Scott, mereka tidak kesulitan sama sekali. Kerja sama mereka benar-benar mengerikan. Naruto dengan Sage Kurama Bijuu Mode dan Scott yang dapat mengecilkan dan membesarkan tubuh semau dirinya. Bahkan kini Ebony Maw sudah kalah oleh Naruto dan Scott. Dia dibunuh oleh Naruto saat dia mencoba menyerang Scoot di depan, sedangkan Naruto berada di arah belakangnya. Begitu juga dengan Sakuya-Wanda, Sasuke-T'Challa dan Vision. Mereka sudah mengalahkan Proxima Midnight, Black Dwarf, dan Corvus Glaive.

"Kurasa musuh-musuh kita yang ada di sini sudah kalah." ucap Naruto. Mereka yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk membenarkan.

"Itu benar. Semuanya sudah kita selesaikan yang ada di sini." sahut Vision.

"Jika begitu, lebih baik kita susul Pietro dan lainnya, pasti mereka sedang kesusahan mengalahkan pasukan yang dibawa oleh Thanos." kata Wanda.

"Pietro dan lainnya sudah dibantu oleh diriku yang lain bersama teman-temanku, Wanda. Aku rasa mereka sudah mengalahkan pasukan Thanos." jawab Naruto. Wanda pun menghela napas lega. Ia lega karena kembarannya tidak kenapa-napa. Ia akan sedih jika kembarannya terluka, karena pada dasarnya mereka saling merasakan kesakitan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, jika begitu. Ayo kita pergi menuju medan perang utamanya." ucap Naruto kepada semuanya.

"Ayo." ajak Wanda, T'Challa, Scott, dan Vision.

"Ayo, Sasuke, Sakuya." ajak Naruto kepada dua temannya itu yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke.

"Baik." jawab Sakuya.

Segera mereka pergi menuju tempat pertarungan Naruto asli, Clark dan lainnya yang dibantu oleh Kakashi dan Tsunade.

Apakah Thanos akan menang atau kalah setelah Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians dibantu oleh Konoha?Nantikan saja chapter selanjutnya.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _ **The Light Come Back**_

 _ **Pairing : ClarkfemNaru**_

 _ **Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Avengers ~ Marvel**_

 _ **Guardians of The Galaxy ~ Marvel**_

 _ **Justice League ~ DC**_

 _ **The Light Come Back (2018) by Yogatrisna**_

 _ **Warning : K, Typos di mana - mana, OOC, jika tidak suka tidak perlu dibaca.**_

.

.

.

.

_

 _ **Chapter 18 - Infinity War End**_

 _ **Di Tempat Naruto asli dan lainnya.**_

Tempat itu kini sudah hancurkan berantakan. Hancur lebur adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ciri-ciri tempat itu sekarang. Thanos bertarung melawan Naruto dan lainnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya penuh-penuhan. Dia tidak mengalah sedikitpun. Dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu anak buahnya untuk membantunya.

Tadinya ia kira akan jauh lebih mudah karena tidak ada halangan di bumi untuk mengambil Infinity Stones yang lain, namun perkiraannya benar-benar salah. Di bumi ternyata ada banyak manusia-manusia berkekuatan super. Tapi salah satu manusia itu, gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu, ia sangat menarik.

Dari kekuatannya, ia tidak membutuhkan suatu sihir, seperti ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam tubuhnya. Ia bahkan dapat mengeluarkan 5 elemen tanpa kesusahan. Karena untuk menguasai 5 elemen sangatlah susah, bahkan sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Namun gadis ini membuktikan bahwa dia dapat menguasai 5 elemen itu tanpa kesusahan.

Gadis itulah yang membuatnya repot dengan kekuatannya yang dahsyat itu. Kekuatannya bahkan lebih dari dewa. Thanos bertaruh gadis itu dapat mengalahkan lima dewa jika ia mau. Ia harus menyingkirkan gadis itu agar rencananya berjalan dengan cepat dan lancar. Gadis itu pasti adalah sumber kekuatan teman-temannya.

Ketika ia sedang fokus ke gadis berambut pirang keemasan itu, ia tidak menyadari bahwa di belakang ada seseorang berambut pirang keputihan mencoba memukul dirinya.

 _ **Buaghhh...**_

Thanos pun terlempar ke depan dengan jarak yang amat jauh. Pelaku pemukulannya adalah Tsunade Senju yang kini sedang meregangkan otot-otot tangannya sesudah memukul Thanos.

"Ha..Halo, Tsunade- _Baasan_." sapa Naruto dengan gugup. Ia sangat ketakutan melihat Tsunade yang kini sedang menatap dirinya dengan matanya yang melotot garang. Persis sekali seperti ibunya, Kushina. Kakak dan adik perempuan memang merepotkan karena marahnya lebih mengerikan.

"Halo, halo!!Kepalamu bocah!!" teriak Tsunade kesal kepada Naruto. Segera ia pun menjitak kepala Naruto.

 _ **Bletakkk...**_

" _Ittai_..., _Baa-san_. Mengapa Tsunade- _Baasan_ menjitakku, _tebbayo_?"

"Itu karena kau pergi tanpa mengabariku bocah nakal!!" seru Tsunade kesal. Segera ia memeluk Naruto dan menangis di pundak Naruto.

"Kau ini benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Naruto. Lalu kau pergi begitu saja, dasar baka, hiks...hiks..." tambah Tsunade sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar sangat khawatir kepada Naruto, itu karena Naruto adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang.

Naruto pun menatap sendu Tsunade.

" _Gomen_... _Gomen_ , _Baa-san_. Aku kira, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berhubungan dengan _Baa-san_ kembali. Mengingat kita berbeda dimensi. _Gomen ne_ sekali lagi _Baa-san_." ucap Naruto dengan sedih.

Tsunade pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi, Naru. _Baa-san_ bisa gila jika kau pergi seperti itu lagi." kata Tsunade.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Naru mengerti, _Baa-san_." sahutnya.

Tsunade pun mengelap bekas air mata miliknya yang ada di pipi.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku dan Kakashi bantu untukmu dan teman-temanmu ini, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku ingin Tsunade- _Baasan_ berperan sebagai medis di sini. Ketika aku dan teman-temanku terluka nanti, _Baa-san_ bisa menyembuhkan kami. Untuk Kakashi- _Sensei_ , aku ingin _Sensei_ menyerang Thanos denganku sebagai partner." terang Naruto.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, Naruto." ucap mereka berdua.

"Untuk kalian, nanti akan kujelaskan siapa mereka." jelas Naruto kepada Clark dan lainnya. Clark dan lainnya yang mendengar hal itu, mengangguk mengerti. Terlihat dari interaksi mereka, sudah pasti mereka memiliki hubungan yang dekat, seperti keluarga atau mungkin kerabat.

Segera mereka bersiap-siap dan memasang tubuh siaga. Terlihat di depan, Thanos berdiri dengan susah payah, banyak darah di muka, di tangan dan kakinya.

"Kau sudah banyak terluka, Thanos. Apa kau tidak ingin menyerah?" ucap Naruto.

Thanos terkekeh sinis dan berkata,

"Khe...khe...Kau lucu, gadis kecil. Aku mana mungkin menyerah dengan kecoa kecil seperti kalian."

Naruto hanya berdecak kesal.

"Tck...Keras kepala." gumamnya.

" _Sensei_ , ayo kita serang dia. Aku akan menggunakan Bunshinku untuk membantu Diana pergi menuju Thanos dengan Hiraishin. Rencananya adalah aku, guruku, dan semuanya kecuali Diana akan menyerang duluan. Lalu setelah itu, guruku, Clark, dan lainnya sebagai pengalih perhatian, aku akan mengunakan jutsu yang bisa mematikan selnya." jelas Naruto kepada semuanya tentang rencana apa yang dia pikirkan. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Ayo, _Sensei_ , semuanya." ajak Naruto. Kakashi pun segera berlari bersama dengan Naruto, untuk Clark terbang, Dr. Strange, Thor, dan Arthur berlari. Naruto pun segera merapalkan jutsu. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, menyerang dengan bersamaan.

Kakashi, Clark, dan lainnya menyerang Thanos membabi buta. Mereka tidak membiarkan Thanos sedikitpun untuk membalas serangan mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang membuat Fuuton : Rasen-Shuriken."Sel-sel di tubuh Thanos pasti mati." batin Naruto.

Selesai membuat jutsunya, dia berteriak.

"Semuanya, menjauh!!"

Segera Naruto melakukan Hiraishin dan melemparkan Fuuton : Rasen-Shuriken-nya kepada Thanos.

 _ **Fuuton : Rasen - Shuriken**_

Meledaklah Thanos dan jutsu itu teelihat mematikan sel-sel milik Thanos.

"Diana, ikut aku." ajak Naruto."Untuk kalian beristirahatlah, kalian akan disembuhkan oleh Baa-sanku." tambah Naruto.

"Baiklah." balas mereka bersamaan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Naru?" tanya Diana.

" Kau yang akan membunuhnya. Kau menusuknya dari belakang dan aku yang akan membawamu ke sana." Naruto pun menunjuk Thanos yang saat ini masih terkena jutsu Naruto.

"Ayo, Diana."

Naruto pun membuat sebuah rubah raksasa. Kurama Bijuu Mode sebagai perlindungan Diana untuk menuju Thanos dan menusuknya. Segera mereka menuju tempat Thanos. Dan Naruto memanjang tangan milik Kurama dengan Diana berada di dalamnya. Naruto arahkan tangan Kurama menuju Thanos, dan Diana pun menusuknya, itu tepat kepalanya. Segera Naruto membawa pergi Diana dari situ, agar Diana tidak terkena jutsunya.

Semua yang ada di situ bersorak gembira, karena pada akhirnya Thanos mati. Diana, Naruto dan lainnya terjatuh duduk akibat kelelahan. Mereka benar-benar senang karena mereka sudah menyelamatkan alam semesta ini dari kehancuran.

Tony, Clint, para Guardians, dan lainnya serta teman-teman Naruto dari Konoha pun datang dan melihat semua orang bersorak gembira. Awalnya mereka terlihat bingung, dan akhirnya mereka langsung menyadari bahwa Thanos telah mati. Mereka pun langsung tersenyum gembira. Saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Akhirnya dunia damai yang mereka impi-impikan telah datang juga.

Kakashi, Tsunade, dan teman-teman Naruto yang dari Konoha segera menghampiri Naruto. Naruto yang sedang duduk segera berdiri melihat teman-temannya datang ke arahnya. Tsunade yang sudah segera memeluk Naruto.

"Syukurlah, kau tidak apa-apa, _Gaki_." ucap Tsunade sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehe, iya, _Baa-san_." sahut Naruto sambil mencengir.

"Naruto!!" teriak teman-temannya. Namun satu orang berambut pink, tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Naru. Aku benar-benar khawatir kau kenapa-napa." kata Sakuya dengan cemas.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Saku. Hanya kelelahan saja kok." jawab Naruto. Sakuya hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba ada menarik Sakuya dari belakang, yang mengakibatkan pelukannya pada Naruto terlepas.

"Hei, Bishounen, minggir!!Aku juga ingin memeluk Naruto." seru kesal Sasuke.

Sakuya melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang. "Terserah diriku yang mau memeluknya, memangnya kau siapanya Naruto?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

Sasuke menatap kesal Sakuya. "Kau juga siapanya Naruto, idiot?"

"Tck..." decak Sakuya kesal.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dan Sakuya bertengkar hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Jika kalian rindu denganku dan ingin dipeluk, kita peluk bersama-sama." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dan Sakuya. Sakuya dan Sasuke pun hanya merona merah. Mereka benar-benar malu dipeluk pujaan hatinya.

"Naruto." panggil teman-teman Naruto yang lain. Segera Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sakuya dan Sasuke, meninggalkan mereka yang berdecak kesal kepada teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Ada apa, _minna_?" tanya Naruto ketika sampai.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami hanya ingin memelukmu." ucap Ino dengan tersenyum. Segera Ino dan lainnya memeluk Naruto. Mereka sungguh merindukan Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Baka_ -Naruto." ucap Kiba.

"Mendokusai, aku juga Naruto." kata Shikamaru.

"Kami pun juga begitu." ucap yang lain bebarengan. Naruto pun menatap rindu semuanya.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian, _minna_." ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks...hiks..." pecahlah tangisan Naruto. Begitu juga dengan yang lain kecuali Shino dan Shikamaru. Mereka hanya tersenyum.

Para anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians hanya menatap mereka dengan senyum haru. Steve pun ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pria putih berambut perak. (Kakashi di sini sudah mengerti bahasa di sini, akibat mengambil ingatan Naruto dengan Sharingannya. Dan Sharingan Obito tetap ada di Kakashi.)

"Mr. emm..."

"Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi."

"Oke, Mr. Kakashi. I want to say thank you for helping us to win this war."

"Very welcome, Mr. Steve."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum. Steve merasa Kakashi sedang tersenyum walaupun ditutupi oleh maskernya.

Mereka kini sedang menikmati kesenangan setelah mengalahkan Thanos, anak buah, dan pasukannya. Esok adalah hari baru bagi mereka semua.

 _ **TBC**_


	19. Chapter 19

The Light Come Back

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers ~ Marvel

Guardians of The Galaxy ~ Marvel

Justice League ~ DC

The Light Come Back (2017) by Yogatrisna

Warning : Typos dimana-mana, OOC, K.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 19 - Proposal_**

Perang yang terjadi di New York kini telah berakhir. Thanos telah dibunuh oleh Diana yang dibantu oleh Naruto menggunakan chakra Kurama. Setelah melalui pertarungan yang panjang, akhirnya perdamaian yang mereka idam-idamkan dapat diraih. Seluruh dunia bersorak gembira. Mereka mengelilingi Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians. Para warga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka semua karena telah menyelamatkan mereka. Namun, Naruto dan lainnya pergi ke tempat lain untuk tidak dikenali oleh orang lain. Mereka pergi ke hutan.

"Naru, apa benar kau ingin di sini?" ucap Sakuya. Naruto pun memandang Sakuya lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, Sakuya. Aku ingin di sini. Lagipula di dimensi kita telah damai, tidak ada peperangan atau bahkan perebutan wilayah desa. Aku yakin tidak ada masalahkan selama aku ada di dimensi ini." jawab Naruto yakin. Ia benar-benar yakin untuk tinggal di dunia ini, di sini juga ada kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, Naru. Aku tak bisa menghalangimu untuk tinggal di sini. Tapi tetaplah kunjungi Konoha jika ada waktu luang." kata Sakuya sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Iya, Saku. Pasti akan kulakukan." sahut Naruto membalas pelukan Sakuya. Setelah lama berpelukan, mereka pun pelukan masing-masing.

"Teme, kau tidak ingin memelukku?" tanya Naruto dengan jahil. Sasuke pun mendengus kesal. Ia pun merona merah kepada Naruto, walaupun ia mencoba menutupinya.

Segeralah Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Berbahagialah, Dobe. Jaga dirimu dengan baik di sini. Konoha pasti sepi tanpa teriakan cemprengmu." ucap Sasuke datar. Ia benar-benar merelakan Naruto tinggal di dimensi barunya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, namun ia tetap tersenyum.

"Naruto." panggil Tsunade. Pelukan Sasuke pun dilepas oleh Naruto, dan Naruto pergi menuju Baa-sannya.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-Baasan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Baa-san akan tinggal di sini bersamamu." jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Tsunade hanya bengong.

25% ...

50% ...

75% ...

100% ...

"Ehh..." teriak Naruto kencang. Tsunade yang berada di dekat Naruto pun menjitak kepalanya. Naruto pun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ittai, Baa-san."

"Itu karena kau teriak dengan keras di dekatku." seru Tsunade kesal. Sedangkan yang lain hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto dalam berpikir yang lemot.

"Jadi, Baa-san akan tinggal bersama denganku di dimensi ini?" tanya Naruto setelah mengerti apa maksud Baa-sannya.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Lagipula kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku." jawab Tsunade tegas. Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Baa-san." balas Naruto. Naruto pun melihat senseinya. Kakashi pun membalas Naruto dengan tersenyum. Naruto pun menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Sensei, aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Naruto polos. Kakashi pun merona merah mendengar Naruto. Sedangkan Sakuya dan Sasuke menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan maut."Dasar sensei mesum!!" batin mereka kesal.

Sedangkan Kakashi, ia sudah berkeringat dingin dilihat begitu oleh Sakuya dan Sasuke."Haha...mati aku." batin Kakashi lesu.

"Ahaha, sensei juga merindukanmu, Naruto." balas Kakashi dengan gugup. Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto, aku tidak akan di sini karena urusan Hokage. Jadi berhati-hatilah, jaga kesehatanmu." ucap Kakashi.

"Iya, iya, sensei. Aku pasti akan berhati-hati dan menjaga kesehatanku." sahut Naruto. Naruto pun menengok ke teman-temannya yang lain. Dan segera pergi menuju mereka dan memeluk mereka bersamaan.

"Kamisemua akan merindukanmu." ucap Hinata.

"Itu benar, Naru." kata Tenten.

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto, Naruto pun membalas senyum mereka.

Kakashi, Sakuya, dan lainnya segera berkumpul, sedangkan Sasuke mempersiapkan portal untuk kembali menuju dimensi ninja. Portal itu pun kini ada di depan Kakashi, Sakuya, dan lainnya.

"Jaane, minna." ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kakashi dan lainnya, begitu juga dengan Tsunade.

"Jaa, Naruto, Tsunade-sama." balas mereka bersamaan, setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam portal satu persatu sampai portal itu tertutup. Naruto pun menatap sedih, namun sekarang ia punya Baa-sannya sekarang di sini.

"Ayo, Tsunade-Baasan. Kita akan tinggal di AJL Tower." ajak Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naru." jawab Tsunade. Mereka pergi dengan Hiraishin, mereka pun sampai di AJL Tower. Selama masuk ke dalam, Naruto mengajari Tsunade tentang bahasa yang digunakan di dimensi ini. Dan Tsunade pun mengerti dengan cepat.

Di dalam mereka menemukan Clark, dan lainnya sedang merayakan kemenangan mereka. Diana yang melihat Naruto, langsung menghampirinya.

"Naru!!" seru Diana sambil memeluknya.

Naruto pun membalas pelukan Diana.

"Ada apa, Diana?" tanya Naruto.

Diana pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Hanya memastikan kau tidak terluka." jawab Diana. Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti. Diana yang melihat seseorang di sebelah Naruto pun penasaran, begitu juga dengan yang lain, mereka sudah mengerubungi Naruto, Tsunade, dan Diana.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan penasaran Diana ke arah Baa-san hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Semuanya, kenalkan ini adalah bibiku. Namanya adalah Tsunade Senju. Ia kakak ibuku yang pertama. Ia akan tinggal di sini, bolehkah?" jelas sekaligus tanya Naruto kepada para anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians.

Para anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians pun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan mereka tersenyum mengerti. Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan, menerima Tsunade tinggal di AJL Tower.

"Terimakasih semuanya." ucap Naruto kepada para anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians.

"Sama-sama, Naru." balas mereka bersamaan. Mereka menerima Tsunade dengan tangan terbuka. Begitu juga dengan Clark, itu artinya ia bisa meminta restu kepada calon bibinya untuk menikahi Naruto. Dan kini Clark sedang menghampiri Naruto.

"Naru, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Clark khawatir. Ia tidak ingin Naruto-nya kenapa-napa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Clark. Hanya kelelahan." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lelah. Ia lelah menghadapi sikap Clark yang selalu protektif kepadanya, walaupun begitu ia tetap menerima sifatnya yang kambuh itu saat dirinya kenapa-napa.

"Naruto, dia siapa?" tanya Tsunade penasaran. Tsunade amat penasaran dengan pria di samping Naruto. Terlihat dari kedekatan mereka, sepertinya memiliki sebuah hubungan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Tsunade hanya berkeringat dingin. Ia gugup ketika mengenalkan kekasihnya, Clark kepada Baa-sannya. Namun ucapan Clark membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Saya adalah kekasih Naru, Aunt."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, semua yang ada di situ menatap Naruto, Tsunade, dan Clark."Aku rasa Clark akan dibuat mati oleh bibi Naruto." batin mereka meringis sambil membayangkan Clark dihajar oleh Tsunade.

"Jadi, kau adalah kekasih keponakan Naruto?" tanya Tsunade sambil melihat penampilan Clark dari atas ke bawah.

"Emm...iya, tentu saja." jawab Clark gugup. Naruto bahkan sudah bergetar.

"Apa kau bisa membahagiakan Naruto?Menyayanginya?Menerima semua kekurangannya?" tanya Tsunade beruntun.

"Yah, tentu saja saya bisa, bahkan jika itu menukarkan nyawa saya kepada iblis." jawab Clark dengan mantap. Ia ingin membuktikan seberapa besar cintanya kepada Naruto di depan calon bibinya.

Naruto hanya merona merah mendengarkan perkataan Clark.

"Clark, benar-benar serius denganku." batinnya bersorak senang.

Tsunade yang tadinya melotot kini melembut. Ia bisa merasakan cinta Clark begitu besar untuk Naruto."Pemuda ini sangat mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Aku rasa aku tak perlu repot-repot mencari laki-laki yang baik untuk Naruto saat di dunia ini." batin Tsunade senang.

"Nak, kau kuterima menjadi keponakan menantuku." ucap Tsunade tegas. Clark, Naruto, dan lainnya terkejut, namun mereka tersenyum senang, menyadari bahwa Clark dan Naruto akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Para lelaki yang menyukai Naruto pun sudah merelakannya. Walaupun masih ada di hati mereka.

"Benarkah itu, Baa-san?" tanya Naruto memastikan pendengarannya.

"Ya, itu benar, Naru." jawab Tsunade.

Naruto pun memeluk Tsunade dengan erat."Arigato, Baa-san." bisiknya.

"Douitashimashite, Naru." balas Tsunade. Ia tidak menyangka keponakannya akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan mereka akan menberikannya cucu keponakan kepadanya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan hal itu.

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

The Light Come Back

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers ~ Marvel

Guardians of The Galaxy ~ Marvel

Justice League ~ DC

The Light Come Back (2018) by Yogatrisna

Warning : Typos dimana-mana, OOC, K.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 20 ~ The Wedding Day_**

Sejak perkataan Tsunade di AJL Tower, Clark benar-benar serius ingin melamar Naruto. Ia melamar Naruto setelah dua Minggunya. Ia semata-mata melakukan itu agar bangunan-bangunan di New York yang hancur dapat diperbaiki terlebih dahulu. Mana mungkin jika menikah tidak ada gedungnya?Walaupun menikah bisa di pantai, taman, dan lainnya, tetapi itu mengeluarkan biaya.

Pelamaran itu dilakukan Clark di AJL Tower. Ia meminta bantuan teman-temannya dalam mendekorasi. Para anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians menyanggupinya, walaupun laki-laki yang menyukai Naruto terpaksa melakukannya. Walaupun begitu mereka mencoba mengikhlaskan Naruto bersama Clark.

Lamaran Clark berjalan lancar dengan Naruto menjawab 'ya'. Naruto menerima lamaran Clark. Tsunade pun hanya tersenyum haru melihat Clark dan Naruto. Mereka semua yang ada di situ tersenyum bahagia melihat Naruto dan Clark. Mereka bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Clark dan Naruto. Mereka ikut senang terhadap Naruto dan Clark.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip 1 Bulan Kemudian**

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia Clark dan Naruto. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Clark dan Naruto. Mereka akan membina sebuah rumah tangga. Hari dimana mereka berdua akan mengikat janji suci untuk hidup selamanya sampai maut memisahkan.

Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan di gedung yang disewa oleh Naruto. Mengingat pekerjaan Naruto yang merupakan seorang Ceo juga anak angkat dari Cleira White seorang dokter spesialis anak, tidak sukit untuk menyewa sebuah gedung.

Tema pernikahan Clark dan Naruto adalah Classic Romance. Tema pernikahan ini dipenuhi dengan dekorasi berwarna pink dan hiasan bunga-bunga untuk mendapatkan nuansa romantisnya.

Untuk kartu undangan juga Naruto perhatikan. Ia sangat hati-hati dalam memilih bentuk kartu undangan pernikahannya. Ia memilih warna kalem, juga kata-katanya menunjukkan ia akan menjadi nyonya Kent yang baru.

Sekarang ia sedang memakai gaun pernikahannya. Gaun pernikahannya sangatlah indah. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi ratu dalam sehari saja. Jadi, ia harus tampil cantik di hari pernikahannya. Gaun Naruto berwarna putih dengan taburan mutiara di gaunnya.

Clark juga hati-hati dalam pemilihan tuxedo yang ia pakai. Ia ingin serasi terhadap kekasih hatinya, Naruto. Maka dari itu, masalah pemilihan baju pernikahan ia serahkan ke Naruto. Karena perempuan lebih mengerti apa keinginannya sendiri. Juga agar tidak merepotkan orang lain dengan kemarahan mereka akibat salah dalam pemilihan baju pernikahan mereka sendiri. Tuxedo Clark berwarna putih gading.

Untuk masalah Groomsman, Naruto meminta teman-teman laki-lakinya yang dari Konoha. Yah, mereka juga diundang datang ke acara pernikahan Clark dan Naruto. Surat undangan mereka dikirim oleh Naruto.

Saat Naruto berada di Konoha, ia disambut banyak orang karena warga Konoha merindukan Naruto. Namun ia tidak bisa lama-lama karena sedang mengurus acara pernikahannya. Ia hanya datang untuk membawa surat undangan pernikahannya untuk Kakashi-sensei, dan lainnya. Bahkan keempat kage dari empat desa besar juga diundang, mengingat mereka yang telah beraliansi juga Naruto yang merupakan pahlawan perang.

Banyak tamu yang diundang, seperti kolega-kolega perusahaan Naruto, teman Naruto semasa sekolah ia dulu, juga teman-teman ibu angkatnya. Untuk teman-teman Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians mereka juga diundang. Naruto mengundang mereka sebagai tamu kehormatan. Ia mana mungkin mengundang mereka seolah Naruto mengenal lama mereka. Bisa-bisa ia dicurigai oleh semua orang.

Untuk Bridesmaid, Naruto juga percayakan posisi itu kepada teman-teman perempuannya, yaitu Tenten, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari.

Kini Naruto sedang di ruang gantinya untuk memakai gaunnya. Ia benar-benar sungguh cantik. Make-up yang dipoles ke wajahnya tipis tidak terlalu kelihatan menor. Ia benar-benar natural.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Tsunade yang masuk ke dalam ruang ganti milik Naruto.

"Aku sudah siap, Baa-san." balas Naruto. Tsunade pun menghampiri Naruto dan melihat Naruto melalui cermin di depannya.

"Kau sudah besar, ya. Bahkan kau sudah menikah sekarang. Hiks...hiks..." ucap Tsunade sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar menangis bahagia sekali karena Naruto akan menikah.

Naruto terkejut melihat Tsunade menangis, ia lalu menghampirinya.

"Baa-san, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil mengelus pundak Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Saat kau jadi istri nanti, kau harus merawat suamimu dengan baik, mengerti?" tanya Tsunade.

"Hai, Baa-san." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Jika begitu bersiaplah di depan pintu gedung. Di sana ada Kakashi, dia berperan sebagai pengganti ayahmu." kata Tsunade memberitahu.

"Baik." sahut Naruto. Segera Naruto pergi menuju Kakashi. Untuk Tsunade ia pergi menuju ke dalam gedung.

"Kau sudah siap, Naru?" tanya Kakashi sambil menggandeng Naruto yang sudah sampai di tempatnya.

"Aku siap, Sensei." jawab Naruto. Setelah itu terbukalah pintu, lalu Kakashi dan Naruto masuk.

Para tamu yang diundang benar-benar terpesona dengan keanggunan dan kecantikan yang Naruto perlihatkan. Bahkan teman-teman Naruto yang laki-laki dari Konoha, dan Avengers, Justice League, Guardians, serta para kage laki-laki sampai merona merah. Kakashi juga merona merah, namun ia tutupi.

Setelah sampai di altar, Kakashi memberikan tangan Naruto kepada Clark, bersamaan dengan itu Kakashi berkata,"Tolong jagalah Naruto dengan baik. Bahagiakanlah dia."

Clark mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Melihat Clark dan Naruto yang sudah siap, Pendeta segera membacakan sumpahnya, sampai Clark dan Naruto berkata bersedia. Pendeta pun mempersilahkan pengantin berciuman dan pemasangan cincin. Kedua cincin di bawa oleh Rocket Raccoon karena permintaan Naruto, walaupun terpaksa. Clark mencium Naruto tepat dibibir dengan lembut. Bersamaan dengan itu para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan meriah. Cincin Clark dan Naruto berwarna emas dengan bagian dalamnya di beri nama pasangan mereka masing - masing.

Segera para tamu bersalaman dengan Clark dan Naruto. Mereka banyak mengucapkan 'Selamat menempuh hidup baru', 'Selamat untuk pernikahan kalian', dan lainnya. Tentu saja Clark dan Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka karena sudah datang dalam acara pernikahan mereka.

Selesai bersalaman, teman-teman perempuan Naruto dari Konoha, seperti Hinata, Tenten, Ino, dan Temari menghampirinya. Begitu juga dengan anggota perempuan Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians. Mereka semua ingin berfoto dengan Naruto.

"Naru, ayo kita semua berfoto." pinta Diana. Dia dan lainnya telah sampai di depan Naruto.

"Itu benar, kita semua foto barengan saja." setuju Ino. Yang lainnya juga mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah." balas Naruto menyanggupi. Setelah itu mereka berfoto-foto, dan selesainya mereka mengucapkan selamat kepada Naruto, serta pergi untuk mencari camilan.

Dua orang tiba-tiba mendekati Naruto. "Hai, Naru." sapa mereka berdua.

Naruto pun membalikkan badanya dan melihat bahwa yang menyapany adalah dua teman timnya dulu, yaitu Sakuya dan Sasuke.

"Hai juga, Sakuya, Sasuke." balas Naruto. "Ada apa?" lanjut tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bolehkah kami mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?" ucap Sakuya. Ia gugup namun ia hilangkan perasaan gugup itu.

"Naru, aku sebenarnya mencintai dari dulu. Aku suka denganmu karena sikapmu yang ceria, pantang menyerah, dan murah senyum. Aku tahu ini terlambat tapi aku ingin bilang saja agar nanti saat aku di Konoha rasanya lega." ucap Sakuya. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakuya. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Aku juga, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu karena hanya kau yang memperjuangkanku untuk kembali ke Konoha di saat semua orang membenciku." kata Sasuke. Naruto hanya menatap mereka berdua lalu tersenyum.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa menerima cinta kalian tapi aku mencintai kalian sebagai teman. Aku menghargai perasaan kalian. Tapi sekali lagi aku mint maaf tidak bisa menerima cinta kalian." sahut Naruto. Sakuya dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami mengerti. Lagipula rasanya lega sekarang karena aku bisa menyampaikan perasaanku padamu, bukankah benar, Sasuke?" ucap Sakuya sambil meminta persetujuan Sasuke.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke datar. Sakuya hanya berdecak kesal mendengar tanggapan Sasuke.

"Dasar pantat ayam!!" ejek Sakuya. Sasuke pun mengerutkan dahinya."Hei!!Bagaimana bisa rambut indah cetar membahana ini diejek pantat ayam?Hell no!!" batin Sasuke alay.

"Bagaimana denganmu?Dasar Pink-Boy!!" ejek Sasuke. Sakuya ingin membalas namun Naruto menghentikan mereka.

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Kalian ini sudah besar, jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan." nasihat Naruto. Sedangkan Sakuya dan Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, Naru." jawab mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi mereka bertiga.

"Bolehkah aku mencuri Naruto?" tanya Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Clark Kent.

"Huh...tentu saja. Kau kan suaminya, Clark." ucap Sakuya sambil mendengus. Sakuya, Sasuke, dan Clark sudah akrab. Itu agar mereka berdua tahu bagaimana sikap Clark. Apakah dia pantas menjadi suami Naruto atau tidak.

"Haha...baiklah, Sakuya." sahut Clark sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto. Naruto pun melambaikan tangan satunya ke arah mereka berdua, Sakuya dan Sasuke pun membalasnya.

"Ayo berdansa, Naru." ajak Clark.

"Tentu, Clark." setuju Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun berdansa dengan apik di tengah-tengah tamu undangan. Para tamu undangan pun segera mengiringi pasangan pengantin dengan berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Pesta pernikahan itu berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Saat pesta pernikahan itu selesai, Clark dan Naruto segera pergi ke hotel. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Untuk tamu dari Konoha mereka tidak bisa berlama-lama, maka dari itu mereka segera pulang ke dimensi ninja. Untuk anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians, mereka pulang ke AJL Tower bersama Tsunade. Selama di AJL Tower, Tsunade tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Naruto, Diana, dan lainnya.

Clark dan Naruto pergi ke hotel karena di AJL Tower tidak ada kamar untuk pasangan sekaligus agar tidak ada yang menganggu First Night mereka.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Light Come Back

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers ~ Marvel

Guardians of The Galaxy ~ Marvel

Justice League ~ DC

The Light Come Back (2018) by Yogatrisna

Warning : Typos dimana-mana, OOC, M.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 21 ~ First Night_**

Setelah Clark dan Naruto sampai di hotel yang mereka booking, mereka segera check-in dan segera pergi menuju kamar hotel yang mereka pilih, yaitu 220 dengan lift. Hotel itu memiliki 12 lantai dengan kamar yang berfasilitas lengkap. Hotel itu juga mempunyai kolam renang yang amat luas dan taman indah yang sedang dipandang mata.

Mereka pun sampai di lantai 2 dan segera mencari kamar hotel mereka. Dan yah itu terletak pada ujung kamar lainnya.

Clark dan Naruto segera masuk dan mengganti pakaian mereka. Naruto berganti pakaian di kamar mandi, sedangkan Clark, ia berganti pakaian di depan tempat tidur kamar hotel itu.

Clark terlihat melamunkan sesuatu. Ia sedang melamunkan 'apakah nanti ia bisa melakukan itu dengan Naruto nantinya', 'bagaimana jika Naruto tidak suka dengan gayanya dalam melakukan itu', dan lainnya.(Hiraukan pertanyaan Clark.)

Ceklekk...

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Clark. Di depan pintu kamar mandi, ia melihat Naruto hanya memakai handuk dengan rambut basah. Ia terlihat eksotis dengan penampilan begitu. Naruto tidak menyadari tatapan lapar dari Clark. Saat Naruto sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil dari hotel, tiba-tiba Clark mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan mengecup pundak dan lehernya dengan bibirnya yang lembut.

Apa yang dilakukan Clark benar-benar membuat Naruto terkejut. Tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar, seperti ia terkena sengatan listrik saat Clark mengecup pundak dan lehernya.

"Ahh...Clark." desah Naruto keras. Clark menyeringai mendengarnya. Ternyata titik kelemahan Naruto adalah lehernya.

Clark pun segera menggendong tubuh Naruto Bridal Style dan menjatuhkan Naruto di King Size Bed itu. Akibat Clark yang menjatuhkan Naruto di King Size Bed itu, tiba-tiba handuk yang Naruto pakai terlepas dan memperlihatkan tubuh Naruto yang terekspos.

Kulit tan eksotis yang pasti manis jika dikecup seperti madu, payudara berukuran C-cup yang tidak kecil dan besar pasti pas di tangan Clark, dan bagian bawah Naruto yang mulus tanpa rambut-rambut yang menghalangi kejantanan Clark untuk melesat masuk dan membuat sesuatu yang menakjubkan di dalam rahim Naruto. Itu benar-benar membuat libido Clark naik. Jika dilihat saja sudah tegang, bagaimana jika menikmatinya secara langsung?

Naruto benar-benar terlihat malu ketika tubuh telanjang dilihat Clark dengan leluasa. Lain dengan Clark, ia benar-benar mengagumi tubuh Naruto yang merupakan ciptaan Tuhan.

Clark segera menindih tubuh Naruto di bawah kungkungannya. Segera ia melumat bibir pink seperti cherry milik Naruto dengan kasar.

Setelah ia mengecup telinga Naruto, lalu turun menuju leher. Ia membuat tanda merah kemerahan sebagai tanda bahwa Naruto merupakan milik Clark Joseph Kent. Ia lalu turun menuju payudara milik Naruto.

Mulutnya bermain di salah satu payudara, sedangkan yang satu ia remas dan pilin putingnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Itu membuat Naruto mendesah kehebatan.

"Ahh...Cla...Clark." desah Naruto. Desahan Naruto membuat Clark semakin semangat. Bosan bermain dengan salah satu payudara Naruto, Clark mengelus bagian bawah Naruto.

"Milikmu sudah basah, Naru." goda Clark yang sudah tidak bermain dengan payudara Naruto. Ia sekarang fokus dengan bagian bawah Naruto. Segera ia turun dengan mencium perut Naruto. Ia memandangnya dengan intens, Naruto hanya merona malu.

"Cla...Clark jangan memandang seoerti itu. Aku ma...malu tahu." ucap Naruto gugup. Bagaimana jika tidak gugup bahwa kewanitaanmu dipandang intens walaupun itu oleh suamimu?Itu benar-benar memalukan.

"Tidak, Naru. Milikmu adalah yang terindah." goda Clark. Tanpa aba-aba ia menjilati paha Naruto. Perlakuan Clark membuat Naruto memdesah tak karuan. Ketika mencapai pangkalnya, Clark memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam kewanitaan Naruto. Lidahnya mengobrak-abrik kewanitaan Naruto. Ia ingin mencari klitoris milik Naruto.

"Gotchaa...ketemu titik dimana kau mendesah sambil meneriakkan namaku, Naru." batin Clark.

Setelah menemukan klitoris milik Naruto, ia pun memainkannya. Seperti yang dikatakan batin Clark, Naruto benar-benar mendesah sambil meneriakkan nama Clark, dan ia mengelinjang kehebatan.

"Cla...Clark, apa yang nnggghh... kau lakukan ahh...?" ucap Naruto sambil mendesah. Clark tetap memainkan klitoris milik Naruto.

"Cla...Clark, aku rasanya nnggghhh... ingin ahh... pipis nnggghhh..." tambah Naruto. Ia bergerak gelisah sambil meremat kasur yang ia tiduri sekarang.

Tiba-tiba cairan milik Naruto pun keluar di depan wajah Clark.

"Cla...Clark...!" teriak desah Naruto.

Clark segera membersihkan dengan tangannya dan menjilatinya. Sedangkan Naruto ia sedang mengambil napas dengan tersenggal-senggal. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Clark begitu ahli dalam melakukan ini. Segera Clark melepaskan boxernya, melemparkannya dengan asal.

Terlihat kejantanannya yang teracung dengan gagah. "Be...Besarnya. Apakah nanti muat?" batin Naruto saat melihat kejantanan Clark yang besar dan tinggi.

Clark menyeringai. "Nah, Naru. Ini adalah hadiah utamanu." ucap Clark. Ia mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Naruto.

"Nnggghhh...milikmu sempit sekali, Naru." desah Clark saat kejantanannya baru masuk setengah saja. Naruto terlihat menahan kesakitan di kewanitaannya. Ia melampiaskan kesakitannya dengan meremat sprei kasur dengan kuat.

"Pelan-pelan, Clark." ucap Naruto lirih sambil menahan kesakitannya.

"Baiklah." balas Clark. Ia masih saja mencoba memasukkan kejantanannya.

Jlebb...

"Arghhh...Sakit sekali, Clark." teriak Naruto kesakitan saat kejantanan Clark telah tertanam sepenuhnya dalam kewanitaan miliknya.

Clark mengecup bibir Naruto lembut, bermaksud menenangkannya.

"Tenang, Naru. Tahanlah sebentar. Nanti kau akan merasakan kenikmatannya." bisik Clark di telinga Naruto, selesai ia mengecup bibir Naruto.

Clark pun menggerakkan bagian bawahnya secara perlahan namun pasti. Naruto masih menahan kesakitannya, ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya, menahan kesakitan dan desahan kenikmatan yang ia bungkam.

Saat Naruto merasa enakkan, ia ingin meminta lebih kepada Clark namun ia malu.

"Ukkhh...Cla...Clark... ahh..." desah Naruto keenakan.

Tapi ia tersentak saat melihat Clark mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Cla...Clark... ahh... jang...jangan nnggghh... ce...cepat ahh... cepat ugghhh..." ucap Naruto dengan mendesah.

"Nnggghhh... aku benar-benar tidak tahan, Naru." ucap Clark. Rasanya ia ingin segera keluar.

"Ahhnn... Cla...Clark... ugghh... ke...aahhh...keluarkan... nnggghhh... di...ahhh... dalam nnggghhh..." ucap Naruto sambil melingkarkan kakinya di pantat Clark.

"Emm...Baiklah... ahhh..., Naru..." ucap Clark mendesah tak karuan. Segera ia mempercepat lebih gerakannya dan secara tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan cairannya keluar di dalam kewanitaan Naruto.

"Uuggghhh... ahh..." teriak desah Naruto saat cairan milik Clark membasahi kewanitaannya. Ia merasa rahimnya penuh dengan sperma Clark.

"Hah...hah...hah..., Naru bagaimana jika bermain beberapa ronde lagi?" tanya Clark dengan menyeringai senang. Sedangkan Naruto sudah memerah marah dan malu.

"Clark!!Dasar mesum!!" teriak kesal dan malu Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Skip..._**

Pagi harinya Naruto dan Clark bangun kesiangan. Namun untuk kali ini Naruto berjalan dengan pincang, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia begitu karena Clark bermain-main dengannya sampai lima ronde yang mengakibatkan ia jalannya pincang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" ucap Clark lembut saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan pincang. Ia meringis pelan akibat mengingat perbuatannya semalam. Namun ia puas karena ia yang menjebol pertama kali keperawanan Naruto.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Clark. Ini gara-gara kau yang 'melakukan itu' sampai lima ronde!!" seru Naruto kesal. Ia melotot kesal kepada Clark. Padahal saat malam itu ia sudah berteriak minta dihentikan saja, namun Clark yang keras kepala melanjutkannya karena ia kurang puas. Maka dari itu, ia kesakitan pagi ini.

Clark masih saja meringis pelan, "Maaf, sayang. Akukan mencintaimu makanya aku melakukannya terus menerus agar nanti kau selalu teringat padaku." rayu Clark agar Naruto tidak marah dengannya.

Naruto merona malu mendengar perkataan Clark. Namun ia tutupi. Ia memasang wajah cemberut.

"Sudahlah, aku akan mandi. Setelah itu kita pulang menuju AJL Tower." ucap Naruto. Segera ia mengambil pakaian dan masuk kamar mandi meninggalkan Clark yang tersenyum geli padanya.

Clark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar." ucap Clark sambil tersenyum.

Selesai Naruto mandi, Clark pun mandi. Sedangkan Naruto, ia berberes pakaiannya dan Clark. Pakaian itu, ia masukkan ke dalam koper miliknya yang ia tinggal di hotel ini saat booking kemarin sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Setelah Clark mandi, ia bersiap-siap begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Sudah semuanya, Naru?" tanya Clark.

"Sudah, Clark." jawab Naruto.

Mereka pun meninggalkan hotel dengan mobil milik Naruto untuk makan terlebih dahulu lalu ke AJL Tower. Yang menyetir adalah Clark.

Mereka pun sampai Elena's Restaurant. Restauran itu bernama pemiliknya agar menjadi ciri khas di tengah-tengah khalayak. Banyak berbagai masakan yang dijual di sini. Makanan itu di mulai dari Breakfast, Lunch, dan Dinner. Jadi, jika ingin makan di sini di sesuaikan dengan jam makannya.

Naruto dan Clark memilih roti panggang dan susu rasa vanilla karena itu cukup membuat perut mereka kenyang. Setelah mereka makan, mereka membayar terlebih dahulu. Kemudia mereka segera pergi menuju AJL Tower.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Skip..._**

Mereka pun tiba di AJL Tower. Untuk mobil Naruto, diparkirkan di basement AJL Tower. Mereka segera menuju ruang makan karena biasanya mereka berkumpul di pagi harinya.

Brakkk...

Suara dobrakan pintu itu membuat semua orang yang di ruangan itu teralih menuju pintu. Mereka melihat di sana ada Naruto dan Clark yang membawa koper.

"Hai, Clark, Naru. Maaf kami tidak menyambut kalian saat kemari di sini. Aunt sedang sibuk memasak, sedangkan mereka sibuk makan." sapa Tsunade sambil menunjuk anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians.

"Hai juga Clark, Naru. Dan Aunt Tsunade, kami sedang makan, tidak sibuk makan." sapa Thor kepada Clark dan Naruto, namun ia juga membalas ucapan Tsunade.

Tsunade memutarkan bola matanya. "Sama saja." ucapnya malas.

Thor hanya mengabaikannya. Ia sibuk makan.

Clark dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Namun ucapan salah satu seseorang di ruangan ini membuat mereka merona malu.

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanya Tony. Ia memang terkenal dengan sikap playboynya dan kehebatannya dalam bermain ranjang.

Ucapan Tony menyedot perhatian mereka yang tadinya fokus pada makanan menjadi fokus kepada Clark dan Naruto. Sedangkan Clark dan Naruto yang ditatap begitu hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

"Emm...ma..malam pertama kami lancar kok." balas Naruto dengan gugup. Natasha yang melihat hal itu, berniat menjahili Naruto.

"Benarkah?Apa kau berteriak dengan kencang semalam?" tanya jahil Natasha. Naruto semakin memerah wajahnya. Clark yang melihat hal itu mencoba menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah, Natasha. Kamikan baru saja pulang, kenapa kalian malah ingin tahu urusan pribadi kami?" ucapan Clark membuat Natasha dan lainnya tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, Clark. Kamikan hanya ingin tahu saja. Santailah, jangan marah, dong." sahut Tony.

"Hah...baiklah, ayo Naru." ucap Clark sambil menghela napas dan mengajak Naruto untuk duduk.

Mereka pun duduk, sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Tsunade, Naruto, dan GAJL segera pergi ke ruang mereka bersantai.

Saat sampai, mereka ada yang bermain, berdiskusi, dan lainnya. Namun bagi para perempuan di AJL Tower mereka ingin membahas sesuatu bersama Naruto.

"Naru, bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanya Diana frontal setelah mereka menepi dari anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians.

"Ke...kenapa kalian membahas hal itu?" tanya gugup Naruto. Mereka, perempuan yang ada di sana kecuali Naruto menyeringai.

"Kamikan hanya ingin tahu." sahut Wanda.

"Kau ini, Baa-san ingin tahu, apa dia memperlakukan dirimu dengan baik atau tidak?Apa Clark memuaskanmu?Apa itunya besar?" ucap Tsunade berturut-turut. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan malam pertama Naruto dan Clark.

Naruto semakin merona wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perkataan Baa-sannya benar-benar frontal. Bahkan sampai membahas 'junior' milik Clark.

"Baa-san!!" pekik Naruto kesal. Sedangkan para perempuan hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Naruto yang lucu.

Mari kita pindah ke pihak laki-laki. Tinggalkan pihak perempuan yang penasaran.

Terlihat para laki-laki bermain catur, mengobrol, dan lainnya. Namun perkataan seseorang di sana mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Clark, aku ingin bertanya lagi bagaimana tentang malam pertamamu?" tanya Tony penasaran. Sedangkan Clark, ia hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan. Tak bisakah Tony membahas yang lain, jangan mengenai malam pertamanya yang merupakan hal pribadinya.

Yang lain hanya merapatkan diri mereka agar lebih leluasa mendengar cerita Clark tentang malam pertamanya dengan Naruto.

"Hah...tak bisakah kau membahas yang lain?" tanya balik Clark dengan menghela napas.

Tony menyeringai. "Aku rasa tak bisa, Clark." jawabnya.

"Bagaimana bentuk tubuh Naru, Clark?Apakah seksi?" tanya frontal Barry. Perkataan Barry membuat Clark melotot kesal kepada Barry.

"Berani sekali kau menanyakan hal itu, Barry!!" desis Clark. Ia benar-benar marah ketika ada yang membahas hal pribadi tentang Naruto. Naruto hanya MILIKNYA. MILIKNYA.

Barry hanya meneguk ludahnya ngeri. Ia berkeringat dingin melihat tatapan Clark. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Clark marah hanya akan membuat masalah mengerikan bagi si pembuat marah. Dan sekarang Barry adalah salah satunya.

"Cla...Clark, ini bisa ku jelaskan." ucap Barry gugup. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang juga. Ia pun melirik yang lain. Dan ternyata ia sekarang sendirian bersama Clark bersama para wanita di seberangnya.

"Mati aku." batin Barry dengan pilu.

"Kemari kau, Barry!!" seru kesal Clark. Segera Clark berlari menuju Barry dan Barry berlari pergi dengan secepat kilat.

"Maaf, Clark. Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud." ucap Barry berkali-kali.

Seharian itu dihabiskan dengan Clark yang mengejar Barry.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Light Come Back

Pairing : ClarkfemNaru

Naruto ~ Masashi Kishimoto

Avengers ~ Marvel

Guardians of The Galaxy ~ Marvel

Justice League ~ DC

The Light Come Back (2018) by Yogatrisna

Warning : Typos dimana-mana, OOC, K.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 22 ~ Pregnant and a Babies_**

Sejak kejadian Barry yang dikejar-kejar oleh Clark, tidak ada yang membahas malam pertama Naruto dan Clark. Bagi para anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Guardians itu sangat tabu. Karena apa? Itu karena hanya akan membuat Naruto malu dan kesal pada mereka, sedangkan Clark, ia hanya akan memberi mereka sebuah pelajaran karena membahas malam pertamanya dengan Naruto, kecuali Tsunade, bibi mertuanya.

Banyak kejadian yang menarik setelah pernikahan Clark dan Naruto. Kejadian itu seperti para anggota Avengers, Justice League, dan Peter Quill mulai merelakan Naruto dan menetapkan hati mereka bahwa tidak wanita yang memasuki hati mereka dengan mudah kecuali Naruto. Para Guardians pergi meninggalkan AJL Tower karena ada tempat di luar sana yang harus dijaga, seperti Xandar dan lainnya. Mereka pergi diiringi dengan tangisan Naruto. Para anggota Avengers dan Justice League pasti akan merindukan mereka.

Juga kembalinya New York seperti sedia kala. Dan terakhir kehamilan Naruto. Yah, kehamilan Naruto.

Sebulan setelah pernikahan Clark dan Naruto, kandungannya sekarang berumur 1 bulan lebih 1 minggu.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Flashback on..._**

Saat itu Naruto sedang memasak dibantu dengan Tsunade. Sedangkan yang lain mandi namun juga ada yang menaruh piring, sendok, garpu di meja. Setelah selesai memasak, Naruto dan Tsunade pun menyiapkan masakan tersebut ke meja makan.

Yang lain sudah siap-siap. Mereka pun memulai sarapannya dengan yang memimpin doanya, Clark. Ketika Naruto memakan suapan keduanya, ia merasa ingin muntah. Segera ia menuju wastafel dapur yang berhubungan dengan ruang makan, jadi ketika ingin muntah, Naruto lebih cepat sampainya.

Hoekk...Hoekk...Hoekk...

Clark yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Naruto dan mengurut lehernya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naru?" tanya Clark khawatir. Tsunade pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau tidak usah makan terlebih dahulu. Segeralah ke kamar dan beristirahatlah. Clark, bisakah kau tolong antar, Naru?" kata sekaligus tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto dan Clark.

Clark pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baik, Aunt." sahutnya."Ayo, Naru." ajak Clark sambil menggendong Naruto Bridal Style.

Para anggota Avengers dan Justice League pun hanya menatap Naruto dan segera membereskan piring-piring dan gelas kotor sembari dicuci.

Tsunade pun segera memeriksa Naruto, ia meminta Clark untuk di luar terlebih dahulu. Clark pun mengiyakan walaupun hatinya was-was.

Setelah Clark keluar dari kamarnya dan Naruto, anggota Avengers dan Justice League datang dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru?" tanya khawatir Diana. Ia sekarang sangat khawatir kepada Naruto.

"Entahlah, Aunt Tsunade baru saja memeriksanya." jawab Clark. Kemudian mereka terdiam.

Setelah beberapa menit, Tsunade keluar dari kamar Clark dan Naruto. Clark pun memberondong banyak pertanyaan kepada Tsunade.

"Aunt, bagaimana keadaan Naru?Apakah dia baik-baik saja?Dia sakit apa?" tanya Clark bertubi-tubi. Ia tidak ingin matahari kesayangannya itu kenapa-napa.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Clark.

"Clark, Naru tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja dan tidak sakit kenapa-napa. Hanya saja kau akan jadi ayah." ucap Tsumade dengan tersenyum senang. "Selamat, yah, Clark." lanjut Tsunade sambil mengelus pundak Clark.

Ucapan Tsunade membuat Clark bengong."Aku jadi ayah, Aku jadi ayah,..." batin Clark berulang-ulang. Segera ia tersadar dan tertawa gembira.

"Yah, Haha... Aku akan jadi ayah, Yee." ucap Clark seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat permen. Ia juga tertawa gembira.

Ucapan Tsunade juga membuat yang lain terbengong, namun mereka segera sadar dan tersenyum bahagia. Mereka pun segera mengucapkan selamat kepada Clark.

"Selamat, Clark. Kau akan jadi seorang ayah." ucap Diana senang. Ia akan memiliki keponakan yang manis.

"Selamat, Clark."

"Haha..., selamat kawanku, kau akan jadi seorang ayah."

"Kau akan jadi seorang ayah, kawan."

Itulah ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Clark hanya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka.

"Terimakasih, semuanya." ucapnya dengan bahagia. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan jadi seorang ayah.

"Terimakasih juga untukmu, Naru." tambahnya dalam hati.

 ** _Flashback off..._**

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Clark selalu menjadi suami dan calon ayah yang siap siaga jika Naruto butuh apa-apa. Namun ia juga kerepotan dengan permintaan Naruto yang aneh-aneh, seperti ia yang ingin mangga manis dari Indonesia, melihat Clark memakai bando bertelinga kucing, dan Naruto yang meminta Clark memakai baju ibu hamil. Walaupun begitu, Clark tetap menurutinya. Tapi untuk memakai bando bertelinga kucing dan memakai baju ibu hamil, ia memakai hal itu di kamar pribadinya dengan Naruto.

Ia harus merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria di depan istri pirang kesayangannya itu. Ia benar-benar malu saat itu. Meskipun begitu, ia bersyukur sebab Naruto tidak memfoto dirinya atau menyuruh keluar lalu berkeliling di AJL Tower lalu mendengar ejek-ejekan tawa dari teman-temannya. WHAT THE HELL!!Itu benar-benar memalukan.

Abaikan yang di atas mari kita baca yang bawah.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Skip..._**

Sekarang ia sedang menenangkan istrinya yang hamil sembilan bulan itu ingin sebuah ciuman dari Thor, sang dewa petir dari Mitologi Nordik.

"Naru, permintaanmu benar-benar aneh. Kau tahu bukan meminta ciuman itu tidak boleh apalagi melakukan ciuman di depan suamimu." ucap Clark menolak permintaan ngidam Naruto yang aneh itu. Meminta sebuah ciuman pada Thor, itu benar-benar membuat cemburu. Yang boleh mencium bibir Narutonya hanya dia saja.

Naruto cemberut. "Clark sayang, ayolah ini permintaan baby." ucap Naruto memelas. Ini adalah keinginan dari anaknya walaupun berciuman dengan Thor membuat dirinya penasaran. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Thor?Apakah rasanya sama seperti berciuman dengan Clark?Apakah Thor masih polos dalam hal berciuman?(Abaikan saja pemikiran absurd Naruto).

Clark hanya menghela napas. Ia benar-benar pusing sekarang. Menghadapi Naruto yang sedang ngidam terkadang membuat dirinya gatal dan ingin menerkam Naruto di ranjang mereka berdua tidur untuk melakukan 'hal yang enak-enak' dengan Naruto. Mengingat dirinya tidak mendapat jatah sejak Naruto mengandung. Kata Aunt Tsunade, boleh melakukan 'itu' saat umur kandungan lebih dari tiga bulan, tapi Narutonya tidak ingin melakukannya. Jadi, sebagai suami yang baik, ia pun menurutinya saja.

"Clark, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar kebelet untuk merasakan berciuman dengan Thor sekarang.

Clark hanya menatap Naruto sebentar setelah itu ia membuang muka. "Baiklah, kau kubolehkan. Tapi hanya satu kali saja. Mengerti?" ucap Clark membolehkan walaupun melakukannya hanya satu kali.

Naruto pun mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, Clark." ucapnya senang.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto rasanya ingin buang air besar. Ia merasakan ada rembesan cairan di kakinya. Ia pun melihatnya, di sana ia melihat darah mengalir deras.

Ia pun berteriak. "Clark!!" teriaknya kencang.

Clark pun menoleh, ia melihat di kaki Naruto ada darahnya. Matanya pun membulat. "Naru!!" serunya khawatir.

Segera ia berteriak meminta bantuan kepada Aunt Tsunade. "Aunt!!Aunt Tsunade!!" teriaknya keras. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan segera memapahnya keluar ruangan.

Di depan pintu, Clark melihat Tsunade berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya dan Naruto.

"Hah...hah...sudah waktunya?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengambil napas sejenak.

Clark mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, Aunt." ucapnya.

"Bawa Naruto ke ruangan khusus pengobatan." ucap Tsunade sambil membantu Clark memapah Naruto.

Tibalah mereka di ruangan pengobatan. Ruangan pengobatan itulah Naruto melahirkan anaknya. Di luar ruangan itu, sudah ada anggota Avengers dan Justice League. Mereka di beritahu Tsunade saat Clark yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"Clark, aku ingin kau berada di sisi Naruto. Genggam tangannya lalu ucapkan kata-kata penenang dan penguat saat ia melahirkan" jelas Tsunade sambil mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk Naruto.

"Baik." sahut Clark mengerti. Segera ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Naru, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucapan Clark membuat Naruto tenang. Walaupun ia sedikit was-was terhadap kontraksi kehamilannya ini.

"Naruto, kau sudah dalam tahap pembukaan sembilan. Kau ingin operasi atau normal?" ucap Tsunade sambil menanyakan apakah Naruto ingin operasi atau normal.

"A...aku ingin nor...normal saja." jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Baiklah, bersiaplah." ucap Tsunade. Segera ia di depan Naruto untuk membantu proses mengejannya.

"Kau siap Clark?" tanya Tsunade pada Clark. Clark hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Mengejanlah Naruto." perintah Tsunade pada Naruto.

Naruto pun mengejan. "Enggh...hah...Enggghhh..." Naruto benar-benar berjuang keras mengeluarkan bayinya dengan Clark.

"Ayo Naruto. Kepalanya sudah kelihatan." ucap Tsunade memberi semangat.

"Enggghhh...Enggghh..." ngejan Naruto. Clark juga memberi semangat untuk istrinya.

"Ayo sayang. Semangatlah, kau pasti bisa." kata Clark. "Aunt, apakah Naruto baik-baik saja?" tanya Clark khwatir melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kesakitan.

Tsunade hanya memutarkan matanya. "Naruto pasti bisa. Wanita kuat dengan hal ini dibandingkan seorang pria. Dan jangan banyak tanya, fokuslah, Clark." seru Tsunade agar Clark bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Baiklah." sahut Clark. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, terdengarlah tangisan bayi.

"Oekk...Oekk..." "Oekk...Oekk..."

Tsunade tersenyum bahagia. Ia gembira karena cucu keponakannya ada dua. Yah, mereka kembar.

Tangisan bayi membuat Clark terdiam. Ia lalu meneteskan air matanya.

Tes...Tes...

"Aku sekarang adalah seorang ayah. Aku benar-benar seorang ayah. Terimakasih Tuhan karena Kau telah menjadikanku seorang pria yang sempurna dengan kehadiran anak-anakku dengan istriku, Naruto sebagai pelengkap hidup kami sampai tua nanti." batin Clark penuh berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang memberikannya sebuah permata indah untuk dijaga.

"Selamat, Naru, Clark. Anak-anak kalian kembar laki-laki. Mereka sehat dan normal." ucap Tsunade dengan senang. Segera ia membersihkan bayi-bayi Clark dan Naruto lalu membalut bayi-bayi itu dengan selimut bersih.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya Aunt?" tanya Clark. Ia sangat ingin melihat anak-anaknya itu.

"Maaf, Clark. Seorang ibu dulu yang harus melihatnya." ucap Tsunade sambil berlalu menuju Naruto. Clark hanya menunduk sedih tapi ia mengerti karena Naruto sudah berjuang mati-matian melahirkan buah hatinya dan Clark ke dunia ini.

Naruto terlihat pucat dan kacau walaupun begitu ia tetap cantik. Ia pun tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya. Segera ia menggendong anak-anaknya yang diberikan Tsunade. Ia pun melihatnya. Yang satu terlihat mirip dengan Clark, berambut hitam dan berkulit putih. Sedangkan yang lain mirip dengan dirinya, berambut pirang keemasan dan berkulit tan kecokelatan.

"Jadi, siapa nama keponakan-keponakanku yang manis dan imut itu, Naru?" tanya Diana yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang pengobatan. Dibelakangnya ada anggota Avengers dan Justice League yang lain. Mereka diperbolehkan masuk oleh Tsunade dengan syarat tidak boleh membuat keributan.

"Yah, kami ingin tahu nama mereka berdua." sahut Natasha antusias. Ucapan Natasha mewakili rasa penasaran yang lain.

"Aku dan Clark sudah sepakat jika anak kami kembar dan mirip dengan salah satu dari kami, kami akan memberi nama pada anak kami yang mirip. Clark dengan kopiannya yang berambut hitam, sedangkan aku yang berambut pirang keemasan." ucap Naruto memberitahu kepada yang lain tentang kesepakatannya dengan Clark.

Clark pun menghampiri Naruto lalu mengambil dan menggendong bayi yang mirip dengannya.

"Yang ini aku beri nama Andrian Blakely Kent." ucap Clark.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Clark lalu ia menoleh pada bayi berambut pirang keemasan yang ia gendong.

"Putra kopianku ini bernama Daniel Bert Kent." ucap Naruto.

 ** _THE END_**

Yo, semuanya. Untuk cerita ini aku selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Tapi nanti ada sequelnya tentang putra-putra Clark dan Naruto. Aku tidak tahu publishnya kapan mengingat kegiatanku yang sibuk ke depannya. Jadi, aku harap kalian bersabar untuk menunggu.

Di bawah ini ada arti nama putra-putra Clark dan Naruto. Gomen, jika ada yang ingin anak Clark dan Naruto memakai nuansa Jepang, saya tidak bisa mewujudkannya. Mengingat keberadaan Naruto yang berada di New York, America. Tapi mungkin akan aku wujudkan nama dengan nuansa Jepang pada sequel tentang putra-putra Clark dan Naruto untuk nama putri Clark dan Naruto (kemungkinan).

Arti Nama :

1\. Andrian Blakely Kent.

Andrian (Jantan, Gagah, dan Berani).

Blakely (Gelap).

2\. Daniel Bert Kent.

Daniel (Adil).

Bert (Terang dan Bercahaya).

See You Next Time, Reader. Bye...


End file.
